jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1234567890ja/Życie Jeźdźczyni Smoka
Oto część druga mojego pierwszego opowiadania < Jak w bajce > . Życzę miłego czytania (zapraszam także do zapoznania się z częścią pierwszą) i z góry przepraszam za błędy. ---- thumb|398px|Okładka do bloga autorstwa Sky CUDO! Prolog - Koniec...? Nie, to dopiero początek...! : Kim jestem? Sama nie do końca jestem pewna... Na pewno nie wikingiem, chociaż mieszkam pośród nich. Nigdy nie byłam i nie będę jedną z nich. Może... Smokiem? Niestety nie. W takim razie... Człowiekiem? Kiedyś, zanim umarłam, owszem. Byłam człowiekiem, wierzę że dobrym. A więc kim, a może czym jestem? Nie wiem. Jednak dziś, jestem pewna kilku faktów, które mogę wyrecytować nawet wyrwana ze snu: * we wakacje dwutysięcznego piętnastego roku zostałam przeniesiona do świata "Jak wytresować smoka" i wywróciłam go do góry nogami; * kiedy podjęłam decyzję o powrocie, wróciłam natychmiastowo; * przeżyłam moje życie w XXI wieku, tak jak chciałam; * zginęłam w wypadku w dniu swoich urodzin w dwutysięcznym czterdziestym roku; *za pomocą wszechobecnej siły, mój duch został przeniesiony do ciała które zostało w Bajce; * mieszkam na Berk i czuję się jak najbardziej żywa; * zostanę tu już na zawsze; * mam zamiar w dalszym ciągu chronić wszystkich moich przyjaciół od wszelkich złych przygód, a co najważniejsze: *'' BYŁAM, JESTEM I BĘDĘ JEŹDŹCZYNIĄ NOCNEJ FURII I NIC TEGO NIE ZMIENI.'' Rozdział 1 Nigdzie się nie wybieram! : Otworzyłam oczy. Znajdowałam się dokładnie w tym miejscu, z którego dawno temu zostałam przeteleportowana do "mojego świata". Zerwałam się na nogi jak oparzona. Wróciłam! I nadal mam piętnaście lat! Tak jaby to wszystko było tylko snem... Jakbym od początku żyła na Berk... ''Niemożliwe. Odtrąciłam szybko te myśli. Wiem kim byłam. Ale czy wiem kim jestem? To się okaże. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie Mordka, który rzucił się na mnie z jęzorem. Nie mogłam się nacieszyć, że wreszcie go mam. Kiedy przywitałam się z moim ukochanym gadem, zwróciłam uwagę na Czkawkę, stojącego w osłupieniu tuż przede mną. - Ty.... Tam byłaś, prawda? W swoim świecie? - Przyglądał mi się jak duchowi. ''Coś ze mną nie tak...? - Tak... Byłam. I nie uwierzysz co się stało! - Widząc zniecierpliwienie Szczeratka, dodałam. - Opowiem ci wszystko, ale podczas lotu. Wybiegłam z domu wodza, a za mną Szczerbatek i Czkawka. Miałam ochotę krzyczeć z radości. Wskoczyłam na smoka i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze z prędkością której koń nie dałby rady dorównać. Co nie znaczy oczywiście, że nie brakowało mi moich koni. Ale wiedziam, że moja córka (teraz starsza ode mnie) się nimi zaopiekuje. - Yyyyyyyyyyiiirrrrrhhhhh!!!! - Zaryczał szczęśliwy Szczerbolek i zaraz wykonaliśmy serię najbardziej niebezpiecznych, szalonych, dzikich i skąplikowanych akrobacji powetrznych. - No dawaj Mordko! - Nie mogłam się nacieszyć powrotem do DOMU. - Okay, wystarczy już ty szaleństw... - Czkawaka z Rogolotkiem próbowali nadążyć za mną, wariatką na smoku wariacie, ale się nie udawało, dopuki nie zwolniliśmy do spokojnego szybowania wśród chmur. - Jak to się stało...? Zacznij od początku. Bo zniknęłaś kilka godzin po rozmowie z Gothi... - Myślę, że się nie obrazi, jak ci powiem. Ona też jest z "transferu". Tyle że, teleportowało ją tu... - Tele - co? - Te nasze słowa... - Teleportowało, teleportacja... Czyli przeniesienie się w jakieś miejsce bez użycia nóg lub skrzydeł xD - Wyjaśniłam i podjęłam opowieść. - Jak już mówiłam, została przniesiona jeszcze zanim urodził się twój ojciec. - Taaak... Pamiętamłam wszystko co do słowa. W końcu obejrzałam niezły film ze mną w roli głównej, umierając w karetce pogotowia... - Ale nie znalazła sposobu, żeby wrócić. I chciała, żebym ja też wróciła inaczej...? I później podjęłam decyzję o powrocie. I udało mi się. Zresztą, sam widziałeś. A tak z innej beczki, ile mnie nie było? - Dobę, może troszke dłużej. Myślałem, że Szczerbatek albo rozniesie wioskę, albo skoczy z klifu. Musieliśmy go związać. Aż do momentu, kiedy nagle jakimś cudem udało mu się wydostać, złapał mnie i przyniósł tu. I wtedy zaczęłaś robić się, jakby to powiedzieć... Widzialna. A u ciebie, ile czasu minęło? I jak tu wróciłaś? - Nie uwierzysz. Zginęłam w wypadku, a dokładnie walące się drzewo zdarło mnie z konia i przygniotło do ziemi. Ale to nie wszystko. To się wydarzyło dwadzieścia pięć lat po moim powrocie. Rozumiesz? Przeżyłam czterdzieści lat i teraz znów mam piętnaście! - Nie wiedział co powiedzieć, aż w końcu zdecydował się na pytanie, do którego dołożyły się nasze smoki, milczące do tej pory. - Czyli... Już tu zostajesz...? - Spytał niepewnie. Szczerbatek i Rogaś mruknąli zgodnie, spoglądając na mnie z niemym błaganiem. - Tak. Nigdzie się nie wybieram! Teraz należę do tej rzeczywistości. Teraz tu jest moje miejsce. Jestem już częścią tego świata i nic tego nie zmieni...! - Kiedy sobie to uśwaidomiłam, łzy radości pociekły mi po policzkach. Zaśmiałam się na głos, tak jak chyba nigdy. Dotarło do mnie, że mogę jeszcze raz żyć, tym razem w świecie, w którym zawsze chciałam! * * * Wróciliśmy po długim locie. Syn wodza odłączył sie wcześniej. Ja chiałam odrobić całe pokolenie "nielatania". Zastanawiałam się, jak Czkawka wytłumaczył ojcu moją dobową nieobecność. Przecież chyba nie powiedział, że rozpłynęłam się w powietrzu? Albo może... * * * : Minęło kilka dni i zaczynało się robić ciasno w domu Stoicka. Postanowiłam zrobić z Mordką mały wypad. Przestawiłam się już zupełnie na tryb życia panujący na Berk. Ale nie było to trudne, bo w końcu trochę już tu mieszkałam, nie? W prawdzie nie było tu wtedy tylu smoków... Latałam sobie na Szczerbatku od wyspy do wyspy. Odwiedziłam zniszczone smocze leże. Nie było tam nic ciekawego, oprucz stosu skał i spalenizny. raz ja wybierałam kierunek, a innego dnia Szcerbo. Sprawiedliwość musi być. Siódmego dnia, kiedy ja już zupełnie straciłam orientację, zawinęliśmy spowrotem na Berk. Już z daleka zauważyłam biorowisko ludzi i skrzydlatych gadów. Tak, jaby naswyczekiwano.'' Dziwne...'' - No jesteś wreszcze, moja droga! Czekaliśmy na ciebie! - Przywitał mnie wódz jak tylko zeskoczyłam z siodła. - Witam. Wódz coś chciał? - Spytałam, nie wiedząc zbytnio ja się mam zachować. - A tam, wódz. Mów mi po imieniu! - Podał mi rekę. - Stoick. - Miło mi. - Nachylił się i powiedział mi na ucho kilka słów. - Czkawka opowiedział mi co nieco o tobie. - Wystraszyłam się, bo moje pochodzenie miało zostać między nami. - I muszę przyznać, że gdyby nie ty, nie wiem co by teraz było...? - Chyba kiepsko... - Odpowiedziałam również cicho. Mężczyzna wyprostował się i odezwał się tym razem na głos. - Mamy dla ciebie niespodziankę! Myślę, że ci się spodoba. I Szczerbatkowi też. - Zaśmiał się donośnie i poprowadził przez las, w stronę morza. A dokładnie w stronę klifów. : Ostatnie drzewa zniknęły z widoku. To co wtedy zobaczyłam, zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Szczerbatek obok mnie aż sobie przysiadł. Naszym oczom ukazał się niewielki, dwupoziomowy domek, stąjący sobie spokojnie obok krawędzi. Wódz i inni, którzy zapewne pomagali w budowie - również smoki, pękali z dumy. Dom był zrobiony dokładnie tak, jak go naszkicowałam, w dniu znalezienia Czarnej Królowej Ognioglist.thumb|400px|Domuś :3 Dach był do szpica, a nad drzwiami, znajdował się drugi (taka jakby ochrona przed deszczem), na którego szpicu siedziała piękna rzeźbiona w drewnie Nocna Furia, z szeroko rozłożonymi skrzydłami i wysoko podniesioną głową. Nie mogłam się przestać na nią patrzyć. Ściany, jak i cała reszta miały kolor od niebieskiego do ciemnego granatu - szczerbatkowego. Do jednej z nich dobudowane było cos na kształt zbiornika... Co okazało się zbiornikiem na wodę. Obeszłam domek prawie do okoła, ponieważ żeby obejść go tak całkiem, musiałabym spaść do morza xD. Okna, które były ze szkła (ktoś tu skorzystał z moich wskazówek) miały piękne ramy i zasłony od środka. Z pierwszego piętra od strony morza (czyli wschodu) ziała dość duża dziura (na szczęście zamykana) żebyśmy mogli startować z Mordką nie wychodząc z domu. Weszłam do środka, a za mną cała reszta. Wnętrze było przepiękne. Wszystko tak, jak narysowałam. Rozkład pomieszczeń, kuchnia ( kuchenką, piecem xD i zlewozmywakiem), łazienka z prysznicem. Po szerokich schodach weszłam na pietro, gdzie pod jedną ze ścian stało (w miarę nowoczesne) łóżko z materacem a obok legowisko dla Szczerbatka. Duże okna rozświetlały pokój. Duże biurko i szafa oraz regały na książki. na środku leżał wielki futrzasty dywan. Dokładnie tak, jak to sobie zaplanowałam. Łzy wruszenia prawie naleciały mi do oczu, ale opanowałam je, kiedy tylko zobaczyłam wikingów czekających na moją reakcję. - Ja... Nie wiem co powiedzieć... Jest przepiękny, dziękuję...! Nie będę mogła wam się odwdzięczyć... Okropnie się przy tym musieliście napracować...- Uśmiechnęli się i zaraz zaczęli zapewniać, że to był drobiazg, że to za to co dla nich zrobiłam i tak dalej... Aż wreszcze uświadomiłam sobie, że niemożliwe, żeby oni wymyślili prysznic... - Ty! - Wskazałam palcem na najbliżej stojącego mnie, Czkawkę. - Grzebałeś w moich rysunkach! - Udawałam oburzenie, aczkolwiek nie byłam zbyt zadowolona, że to zrobił. - Sorry. Zostały na wierzchu...! - Wzruszył ramionami z miną "sorry, taki mamy klimat". - Przenieśliśmy ci tu wszystkie rzeczy. No i co nieco dodaliśmy. Był mały problem z łazienką i kuchnią, ale twoje szczegółowe opisy projektów ułatwiły zadanie. - Dodał Pyskacz. - Nie mam słów, żeby wam podziękować...! To co dla mnie zrobiliście...! - Nagle przypomniałam sobie, że muszę z kimś porozmawiać. - Muszę lecieć do Gothi...! - Odszukałam wzrokiem wierzchowca i skinęłam na niego. - Przy okazji przetestujemy ten skrót. - Uśmiechnęłam się dosiadając smoka i wskazałam na "skrót". - Dawaj Mordko. - Wypruliśmy za jednym machnięciem skrzydeł Nocnej Furii. W locie krzyknęłam jeszcze "Sprawdza się świetnie!" i już lądowaliśmy na "ganku" domku szamanki. : Zapukałam i zaraz otworzyła mi staruszka z zagatkową miną. Zaprosiła mnie do środka i podała herbatę, jakby wiedziała, że się zjawię. Usiadła wygodnie w bujanym fotelu i skierowała na mnie spojrzenie. - No to opowiadaj, jak TAM było. - Zatkało mnie. Jakim cudem, ona o wszystkim wie?! - Najpierw powiedz mi proszę, czy jest coś, o czym nie masz pojęcia??? - Zaśmiała się. - Czkawka przyleciał do mnie jak tylko wyparowałaś. I potem znów, kiedy pojawiłaś się ponownie. - No tak... Głupia ja... - Uh... Nie pomyślałam o tym... A czy opowiadał ci to, co ja jemu? - Nie. Mówił tylko że zniknęłaś. On nie wie o tobie, prawda? - Wie. Opowiedziałam mu wszystko, jeszcze przed Nową Erą. - Kobieta uniosła do góry brwi w szczerym zdumieniu. - W takim razie, jestem pełna podziwu dla niego. Nie pisnął mi ani słóweczka, że jesteś Inna. Tylko, że coś się stało, bo straciłaś wyraźność. - Zażartowała. - A ja mu odpowiedziałam, że pewnie porwali cię bogowie, bo mają dla ciebie jakąś misję. Ciekawe, co sobie pomyślał...? Ale wracając, opowiadaj. - Wyjaśniłam babce wszystko ze szczegółami, wliczając zakończenie ery dotykowych telefonów a przejście na hologramy, jak wróciłam do siebie, a potem jak to się stało, że znów jestem tu. : Nie wiem ile mi tam zeszło, ale Szczerbatek zdążył zasnąć, a ja porządnie zgłodnieć. Jako że zbliżała się pora karmienia, dostał razem ze Straszliwcami Gothi porcję ryb. No a mnie staruszka poczęstowała kanapką z miodem. Wróciliśmy do naszego nowego domu kiedy księżyc zaczynał rozświecać granatowe niebo. Zapomniałam wcześniej dodać, że kowal postarał się też zrobić dla mnie zamek do drzwi i do skrzyń. Bardzo to miło z jego strony. Brakuje tylko kluczyków do samochodu... No tak. Do smoka nie potrzeba kluczy xD... Zaśmiałam się w myślach przekraczając próg mojego domu. Co tam noc, mieszkam na obrzezach wioski, nikogo nie obudzę. Postanowiłam przetestować łazienkę. Mechanizm sprwdził się, więc i ciepła i zimna woda leciały na zawołanie. Poszłam spać dokładnie o pólnocy, bo wcześniej musiałam jeszcze sprawdzić rozkład mebli oraz nowe ubrania i inne rzeczy. Zasnęłam z myślą, że oto zaczął się dla mnie nowy rozdział. Uświadomiłam sobie, że śmierć nie jest końcem. Śmierć... Jest dopiero początkiem niezwykłej przygody...! Rozdział 2 Dla każdego znajdzie się robota : Smoki zaczynały dawać mieszkańcom wioski w kość. Głównie te "bezpańskie" bo reszta się w miarę słuchała. Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że wikingom czasami trudno było je okiełznać. Obie strony nie były jeszcze dostatecznie przyzwyczajone do pokojowej koegzystencji. Gadom chciało sie szaleć, to wszystko. Wyleciałam na Szcerbatku z samego rana, bo później żywcem nie starczyło by nam czasu. Cały czas musieliśmy razem z Czkawką i resztą "Dzieciaków od tych szalonych gadów" pomagać ludziom i smokom dojść do porozumienia. Każdego dnia, o każdej prawie porze ktoś miał jakiś problem. A bo to smok zjadł mu kosz ryb, tak, kosz, bo właściciel zapomniał nakarmić podopiecznego, a ten postanowił sam się obsłużyć i zjadł też kosz, a to smoki straszą owce i jaki, innym znowóż razem pękł popręg i trzeba naprawić siodło... A przede wszystkim, wyjadały wszystko, ale to wszystko. I niszczyły. I tak bez końca. No nie licząc mojego Szczerbatka, bo on jest wychowany. Nie licząc tego jednego razu, kiedy coś podkradł wikingom, to słucha się mnie jak... Yyy... No po prostu jest grzeczny. Zastanawiałam się, kiedy w końcu ktoś wpadnie na pomysł użycia areny... Bo tym jednym razem, ja bynajmniej nie chciałam być pierwsza. Szczerbatek już od dłuższego czasu (chyba kilku godzin) szybował spokojnie w kierunku nawet jemu nie znanym. Nagle tuż przed nami mignął pomarańczowo-czerony, krzyczący na całe gardło cień. Dziwne, że cienie mogą krzyczeć, ale dobra. Podążyliśmy za Hakokłem z ADHD i jego jeźdźcem również z ADHD. Po krótkiej chwili wylądowaliśmy na skale, która kiedyś mogła być fragmentem wyspy. - Cześ, co porabiacie? - Przywitałam się z rówieśnikami. szczerbatek ustawił się obok Rogolotka. - Zabawa w najlepsze triki. Przyłączysz się? - Spytał syn wodza. - Wie się. Ktoś tu musi was w końcu nauczyć latać, nie? - Ja umiem latać...! - Saczysmark już chciał coś dorzucić, ale przerwał mu Śledzik. - To teraz ja. Sztukamięs gotowa? No to hop! - Smoczyca wzbiła isę minimalnie i okrążyła połowę formacji skalnej, po czym wylądowała. - Ha! Pobiłem własny rekord! - Przyszła kolej na bliźniaki. Czyli totalna smocza demolka. I chcieli jeszcze raz. - Hej! Teraz moja kolej. - Przypomniała o sobie Astrid - A ty patrz mały i się ucz! - Do czkawki, czy do Rogolotka? - Jedziemy! No dawaj Wichura! Na ogonie! Teraz wir. Szybko, Spirala w górę! Pięknie, siostrzyczko! - Słyszałam pomruki zachwytu ze strony pozostałych jeźdźców. Przyszła kolej na Czkawkę. Nie powiem, ładnie poszło. Najlepszy moment z zeskoczeniem ze smoka i biegiem po pomoście skalnym. - Ale super! - Ty, widziałeś? - No, to było ekstra. - Tak, facet wygrywa. - Wszyscy patrzyli się na nich jak na... Ufo... Szczerbatek zaryczał przeciągle, przypominając, że mistrzowie jeszcze nie wystartowali. Wylecieliśmy w powietrze, jeszcze zanim nasi poprzednicy wylądowali. - To co Mordko? Ślizg na wodzie? - Szczerbatek zaryczał radośnie i zaczął wodować. Przed nami pojawiły się skały. Nocna Furia wykonała piękny slalom bez odrywania brzucha od wody. Tuż przed większą ścianą poderwałam go do pionu. Jeszcze bardziej odchyliłam się do tyłu pociagając za sobą smoka i zaczęliśmy lecieć do góry nogami. Szczerbek strzelił kilka razy plazmą, która wybuchła przed nami. Wyrównał lot a ja stanęłam na jego grzbiecie i zeskoczyłam po chwili do morza. W ostatnim momencie mnie złapał i zakończyliśmy pokaz beczką w poziomie nad widzami. Bez zbędnych słów wróciłam ze swym smokiem na Berk. Zawsze uwielbiałam pokazywać się i znikać bez ostrzeżenia. Tak jest bardziej efektownie xD. Zbliżała się trzecia - godzina bombardowania. Nad wioską przeleciała chmara smoków. Musiało tam trochę podjeżdżać, ale na szczęście o trzeciej to ja zawsze jadłam obiad u siebie, więc omijało mnie wąchanie nieprzyjemnych efektów zrzutu. Kiedy było juz po wszystkim, a dokładnie po obiedzie zabrałam Mordkę na spacer do centrum wioski, żeby troszkę ogarnąć wikingów i smoki. Na nasze nieszczęście zjawił się największy gbur świata, któremu pokój ze smokami się bynajmniej nie podoba. - Rogacza dajcie na tyły. Zaraz będą rybacy ze swoim połowem. - Wódz właśnie zajmował się rozporządzaniem inwentaża. - Stoick! - O! Przylazł ten idiota... - A... jest nasz Pleśniak. Co dzisiaj nie tak? - Pyskacz też miał go dość. - Znowu te przeklęte smoczyska! Te bestie nie maja prawą mieszkać wśród cywilizowanych ludzi! - Ee... A co ja mam powiedzieć? Ja to jestem jedyna, co poznałam czym jest cywilizaja...! - A myślisz, że ty to co. Niby czemu twoja chata stoi na drugim końcu wyspy. - Te cięte riposty kowala... - Ha... proszę. Pewnie, żartuj sobie, żartuj. A te przebrzydłe bestie, w tym czasie, powywalają wam wozy! Dachy powyrywają! Wszystko zrujnują! Wiking 1 - Pleśniak dobrze mówi! - Nie dają się nawet wyspać spokojnie na starość! Widzisz te worki, co mam pod oczami? Wiking 2 - Dobrze Pleśniak prawi. - Dobrze prawi. Obrzydliwe te worki. - Smoki to dziki i nieprzewidywalne bestie! - Odnoszę wrażenie, że podburzanie tłumu to fach Pleśnika... Wiking 3 - Dzikie bestie! - Roztrzaskały biedakowi czaszkę, jak jakie jajeczko! - Tak, a nawet jego hobby... - Jajeczko? Kocham jajeczko! Miękkie żółtko i białko, na twardo. - Oto efekty tego roztrzaskania... - Trzeba pozamykać te bestie i to w klatkach. Nie pozamykasz, to wyżrą nam wszystkie zapasy i zniszczą naszą cudowną wioskę! - Jak kogoś tu trzeba zamknąć, to ciebie... Wiking 4 -Wyżerają! - Ale one wcale nie są złe. To tylko smoki, a smoki to smoki. - Czkawka, który pojawił się z nikąd próbował bronić smoki jakże mocnymi argumentami. - Posłuchaj, bracie. Skoro masz jakiś problem, to ja go rozwiążę. - A owszem, owszem. Mam problem, Stoicku. I myślę, że nie tylko w swoim imieniu żądam, żebyś, jak mówisz, go rozwiązał. - Ohoho! Jaka... Groźba...? Groźby są karalne... * * * Podczas kiedy czkawka próbował, jak to powiedział, się wykazać i ogarnąć smoki, my, to jest ja, Szczerbatek, Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark i bliźniaki obserwowaliśmy go z jednej z "wież". Szło mu... Raczej.... Marnie. Trzeba to przyznać. Ale próbował. Po tej demolce, czyli wieczorem, a raczej w nocy, wybrałyśmy się z Astrid do Czkawki. Ona, bo coś tam, a ja, żeby w końcu pomóc. W końcu od tego tu jestem. - Czkawka! - Zawołała, kiedy przekroczyłyśmy próg. - No, jak ci minął dzień? - Ah... straszna nuda. Tak łaziłem tu i tam. No wiesz. - Tak, no właśnie wiem! Spoko, wszystko wiedzieliśmy. I tak jesteś dzielny, że jeszcze żyjesz. - Eh... Co najmniej przez miesiąc będzie mi się śniła płonąca owca! - Synu! Synek! Co się dzieje, co?! Wieś wygląda jak pole bitwy! - Na prawdę...? - No, wiem, że nie jest najlepiej. - Jest fatalnie! - Jak nie gorzej... - Oj... No wiem, wiem, ale już wiem co trzeba zrobić...! - Tak? Rozumiem, więc, że jest plan? - Stoick uniósł wysoko brwi w niedowierzaniu. - Bo jest! I - i to nie byle jaki plan. Bardzo... taki skomplikowany, mnóstwo rysuneczków, parę ruchomych elementów. Tak, mówię ci, niezła rzecz. - Aha. Lepiej, żeby to była prawda. Pleśniak ma coraz więcej zwolenników. Jeśli nie uda ci się zapanować nad smokami, wtedy dopiero się zacznie. - Nie bój się, maluchu. Nic się nie zacznie, obiecuję. - Rogolotek przytulił sie do swojego pana. - Zdajesz ty sobie sprawę, że tam jest jakiś zyliard zyliardów smoków, a ty jesteś sam, sam jeden. Byłoby fajne, gdybyś miał ten plan. - Astrid wybyła, a ja natomiast usadowiłam się wygodnie na brzegu niewygodnego łóżka i czekałam na wyjaśnienia planu. - Słucham. Objaśnij mi ten plan. - Chłopak z impetem usiadł zupełnie zrezygnowany. - Oboje dobrze wiemy, że nie mam rzadnego planu. - W takim razie co jutro zrobisz? - Coś wymyślę... - A, no to pomyśl teraz. - Niech zgdnę: ty wiesz co zrobię i po prostu chcesz to ze mnie wydobyć wcześniej? - Bingo. - No dobra, to daj mi chwilę. - Myślał i myślał, aż w końcu go oświeciło. - Może wybierzemy się na arenę i potrenujemy z naszymi smokami, żeby lepiej radzić sobie z innymi? - Popatrzył na mnie błagalnie. Było już grubo po jedenastej. - Nooo... W ostateczności. Ale wolałabym coś innego. - Co...?! Daj mi chociaż wskazówki. - Dlaczego smoki robią co chcą? - Bo mają to w naturze. - A dlaczego mają to w naturze? - Nie wiem! Bo takie są i nic tego nie zmieni! To po prostu smoki... - No właśnie. Zostawiam cię więc z tym do jutra. Jeżeli wymyślisz coś wcześniej, to moje drzwi są otwarte o każdej porze dnia i nocy. - Wyskoczyłam przez okno i szybkim sprintem pobiegłam do mojego domu. Szczerbatek już sobie smacznie spał. I nie miałam mu tego za złe, gdyby nie to, że spał na moim wyrku! No trudno... Władowałam się pod jego skrzydło. On przez sen przygarnął mnie łapą jak jakąś przytulankę.'' Zapomniałam zgasić świeczkę, a teraz to już się nie wydosytanę, no nie...! Eh...'' Wykręciłam się jakoś tak, że głowę położyłam na jego karku i nakryłam sobie oczy długim, szerokim uchem, dzięki czemu nie przeszkadzało mi światło. Wydawało mi się, że minęła chwilka. Jednak kiedy spojrzałam na zegarek, dochodziła czwarta. Obudziło mnie ciche skrzypienie schodów. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam zdziwionego i rozbawionego moją sytuacją Czkawkę. Okazało się, że świeczka sobie zgasła, a kochany smoczek owinął się wokół mnie jak wąż, przez co nie miałam możliwości nawet ruszyć palcem. No ale nawet nie było tak źle. Przynajmniej jest miękki. Ziewnęłam. - A teraz powiedz, że moje słowa pożegnania tak dały ci do myślenia, że nie zmrużyłeś oka całą noc, ale za to wpadłeś na genialny plan. - Sądząc po jego minie, właśnie tak chciał zacząć. - To może ja od razu przejdę do sedna? - Pytanie retoryczne. - Szaleństwa i nie robienie wszystkiego, czego chcą leży w smoczej naturze. - No. - I nie możemy tego zmienić, bo smoki to smoki i takie już są. - Fakt. - Poraz pierwszy od dziesięciu godzin zaczął mówieć z sensem. - Więc możemy wykorzystać ich słabostki do pomocy. Wyszaleją się, ale wszystkim wyjdzie na dobre. - Zarywanie nocy dla czegoś tak wspaniałego jak myślenie się opłaca. - W takim razie idź lepiej spać, bo jutro czeka nas robota. * * * - Możemy wykorzystać naturę smoków i sprwić że będą nam pomagać, zamiast niszczyć. - Zakończył przemowę Czkawka. O dziwo wszyscy słuchali w skupieniu. Wylecieliśmy z areny. Podzieleni na zespoły, pomagaliśmy wikingom w ich codziennych obowiązkach. Sączysmark i Śledzik w łowieniu ryb, Astrid i Czkawka w zaganianiu trzód, a ja z bliźniakami (ktoś musiał ich pilnować) w naprawach domostw, noszeniu jedzenia i rozganianiu "kłócących się" smoków. Pod wieczór, zebraliśmy się ponownie na arenie, by podsumować dzień, który był bardzo wyczerpujący dla wszystkich, ale spokojny. Obyło się bez awantur czy wypadków. Byliśmy z siebie na prawdę dumni. Nawet Pleśniakowi pomogliśmy. Miał dzięki nam trzy miesiące pracy z głowy. - No kochani, daliśmy radę! - Ty, ale skąd wiedziałeś, że się uda? - Astrid chyba nadal nie mogła uwieżyć w "wygraną". - Bo smoki to smoki. Robią to, co smoki lubią najbardziej. Wystarczy wykorzystać ich słabostki i jest cacy. - Dobra, chyba czas się rozejść. Od jutra zaczynamy pracę z innymi smokami... I wikingami oczywiście. - No, racja. Ale się dzisiaj zmachałem... - Smark dokończył ziewając na całą szerokość gęby. Rozlecieliśmy się do domów. Ja jeszcze zahaczyłam o dom wodza, bo byłam strasznie ciekawa jego reakcji. Hue, hue...! Nadal półmieszkam u Czkawki... Kiedy dotarliśmy, dochodziła dwudziesta. Zjedliśmy razem z Czkawką kolację i poczekaliśmy na jego ojca. - No, no! Skoro Pleśniak nie zdążył jeszcze na was nagadać, to chyba dobrze wam poszło! - Zawołał wesoło Stoik zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Trochę się narobiliśmy, ale chyba nie jest źle... - Nie jest źle?! Jest wspaniale! Jak wracałem to prawie każdy przybiegł do mnie powiedzieć, że jeźdźcy pomogli w tym, a to zagonili bydło, a to nałowili ryb! Jestem z was dumny dzieciaki! Oby tak dalej! - Popatrzyliśmy po sobie z Czkawką zadowoleni z roboty jaką odwaliliśmy. Skoro mieszkańcy wioski nas chwalą, to raczej nie będą chcieli pozbyć się smoków. - To ja już lecę. Chodź Mordko, zbieramy się. - Gad ziewnął i przeciągną się jak kot, poczym popatrzył na mnie rozespanym wzrokiem. Pożegnał się z kumplem i wolnym krokiem wróciliśmy do naszej chatki. Następnego dnia, każdy jeździec udzielił właścicielom tego samego gatunku krótkich porad, jak mają obchodzić się ze swoimi smokami. Wcześniej, z samego rana, kiedy nikt nie mógł nas podpatrzeć, ustaliliśmy wszystko na arenie. Tylko ja i jeździec Tnącego Burzę, nie zajmowaliśmy się w tym dniu lekcjami. W końcu nikt nie miał smoków takich jak my. Ale za to ostatnia porcja zapasów na zimę czekała na ulokowanie w spiżarni. I kolejny dzień przeszedł gładko. O pietnastej zagonilismy bombowców zdala od wioski, dzięki czemu zielony, gęsty i przede wszystkim śmierdzący deszcz nie zrosił głów wikingów. Pod wieczór wylądowaliśmy ponownie na arenie. Nakarmiliśmy zbiorowo nasze smoki i rozmawialiśmy o naszym wyczynie. Udało nam się opanować smoki. Bez szkód dla nich, ale za to z pożytkiem dla ludzi, no i w sumie smoków też, bo przynajmniej miały co robić. Niestety nie zauważyliśmy "szpicla". Śledził nas zawzięcie, chociaż na miejsce gdzie dawniej zabijali smoki nie dotarliśmy znów tak wcześnie. Obudziłam się rano, z myślą, że to będzie kolejny pracowity, ale przyjemmny dzień. Po śniadaniu udałam się pieszo z Nocną Furią u boku do Twierdzy. Nie było jednak zbiegiem okoliczności, że zebrali się tam wszyscy jeźdźcy. O okrągły blat opierał się wódz z miną nie wróżącą nic dobrego. Obok niego stał nie kto inny jak Pleśniak. Ugh... A ten tu czego...? - No ten to potrafi popsuć człowiekowi cały dzień...! - Wszyscy popatrzyli na mnie, jedni ze zrozumieniem, inni z rozbawieniem, a jesze kilka wyjątków z irytacją wymalowaną na twarzy. - Uuups... Powiedziałam to na głos...? - Zgodnie pokiwali głowami. - No trudno. Ja to już tak mam, że mówię co myślę. - Wzruszyłam ramionami i poszłam do przyjaciół. - Mówię ci Stoick, to ona ich do wszystkiego namawia. Śledziłem ich wczoraj wieczorem. Urządzili sobie imprezę na arenie! I planowali coś głupiego. Wszystko słyszałem! Trzeba im pozamykać te smoki. Pozamykać to mało! Zniszczą całą wioskę! Już mnie roznieśli moje pole! Musimy przepędzic te bestie z wyspy! - No to się chłopie doigrałeś...! - Jak kogoś trzeba wygnać, to ciebie! - Puściły mi nerwy. - Tak okazujesz wdzięczność?! Charowaliśmy dla całej wioski, nawet tobie pomogliśmy, a ty masz czelność tak nas oczerniać?! No przecież trafić człowieka może!!! Więcej ci tego pola zakichanego nie tkniemy, żebyś wiedział! - Nie tkniecie, nie tkniecie, bo jutro smoków już nie będzie! - On się jeszcze ze mną kłóci...! - SPOKÓJ! - Wódz próbuje nas uciszyć, a mnie para z uszu leciała. Rozglądnęłam się po zebranych. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie w osłupieniu. No co? Nigdy nie widzieli jeźdźczyni Furii w furii...? - Nikt nie zostanie wygnany. Ale bawiliście się na arenie bez mojej zgody. Parę rzeczy musimy sobie kochani wyjaśnić. - A nie mówiłam? Mówiłam, że będzie kicha. - Szepnęła Astrid do Czkawki. - Czemu ty mnie nigdy nie słuchasz? - Tato, jeżeli naprawdę chcesz nas karać, to skup się na mnie. - Nie. Wszyscy jesteście tak samo winni. Dlatego właśnie... - Będziecie tresować smoki w Smoczej Akademii! - Pyskacz zniszczył zbudowane przez wodza napięcie. - Hę? - Oj... Pleśniak chyba nie jest zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy... - Pyskacz! Musiałeś? Ja chciałem powiedzieć! - Oj, przepraszam. Masz rację, no to mów. - Kiedy już popsułeś niespodziankę! - To weź im powiedz to, że taki dumny jesteś i te tam... - Pyskacz! Eh... No to, Czkawka. Bo ja, jak powiedział... dzieciaki, jestem z was dumny! Od tej chwili tresujecie tu swoje smoki. Arena jest wasza. -'' Zaskoczeni jeźdźcy zaczęli rzucać się sobie na szyję i tylko jedna z nich, właścicielaka Nocnej Furii, stała spokojnie uśmiechając się pod nosem, spodziewając się tego wszystkiego...'' No dobra, przyznaję, zabarwiłam to... Nikt się nie rzucał, a ja nie byłam taka z kamienia... Też się ucieszyłam, bo radość się w końcu udziela, nie...? - Jeszcze was smoczydła dopadnę! - No! A ten znów grozi...! - No to wpadłeś, synku. Będziesz trenował smoczki. - Co ty, tatku. To frajda. Mam Rgolotka. Rogolotek pomoże. - Tu należy wstawić znaczące chrząknięcie Astrid xD - I... oni też pomogą. Jesienne tygodnie mijały przyjemnie i pożytecznie. Przez pięć dni w tygodniu pdzieleni na dwie zmiany - ranną i wieczorną patrolowalismy okolice wyspy. Przed południem odbywały się zajęcia w Smoczej Akademii, nad wejściem której zawisła tarcza z wizerunkiem Nocnej Furii. Czkawka uparł się właśnie na mojego smoka, a on jak coś wymysli, to nie ma rady. Po obiedzie pomagaliśmy mieszkańcom wioski we wszystkim, w czym smoki były szybsze i silniejsze od ludzi. Ale weekend zostawał dla mnie i Szczerbatka. Wieczorem w piatek pakowalismy manatki i wylataywaliśmy za każdym razem w innym kiedrunku. W parzyste piątki wybierał Mordka, natomiast w nieparzyste ja. Ma się ten kalendarz w zegarku xD. Jednak na wszelki wypadek, mimo iż ten zegarek może działać sześć lat bez zmiany baterii, zrobiłam sobie taki fizyczny rozpis dni na najbliższy rok. Nigdy nie lecieliśmy drugi raz w to samo miejsce. Na również narysowanym kompasie zaznaczałam kierunki w których lecielismy. Na przykład tym razem Szczerbatek wybrał pięć stopni na północny-wschód. ::: Już mieliśmy wylatywać, kiedy zatrzymał mnie czkawka. - Czekaj! Potrzebuję pomocy. - ? - Pyskacz ostatnio... Sama chyba zauważyłaś. Troszkę nasza wina. Od pokoju ze smokami stracił robotę. Wczoraj próbował wcisnąć ludziom, że maczuga może być packą na muchy... - Myślałeś nad... - Tak. - Nie dał mi dokończyć.'' A nie wiedział o co chodzi...'' - Dzisiaj pomagał tacie w wodzowaniu, i kiepsko to wyszło. Totalna demolka. Poprosiłem go też, żeby zrobił siodła dla pozostałych, ale boję się że będzie jeszcze gorzej. - Mam wrócić wcześniej? - Jakbyś wogóle... Ale nie no... Możesz? - Popatrzył błagalnie. - Ok. Zobaczymy co da się zrobić. Słyszysz Mordko? - Poklepałam smoka po szyi. - Polatamy szybciej niż zwykle, bo jutro wracamy. - Gad mruknął i rzucił Czkawce niezadowolone spojrzenie. - Dzięki. Myślałam sobie o tej rozmowie. Szczerbatek zniżył lot. Znajdowaliśmy się już nie daleko Berk. Pochodnie rozświetlały wioskę. Większość osób pewnie poszło już spać. Nagle usłyszałam rozpaczliwy ryk. Zaczyna się... - Szybciej Mordko! - Wylądowaliśmy tuż za Rogolotkiem, który próbował opanować szalejącego Hakokła. - Z drogi małolaty! Pyskacz przyszedł zrobić to, co Pyskacz robi najlepiej. - Czkawka, on mi zabije smoka! - Sączysmark był zrozpaczony. - Nie, nie zabije. - Eee... Tak zabije. - Ta chłodna kalkulacja Mieczyka... - Nie przytaszczył tu żelastwa, żeby smarować bułeczkę. - My byśmy przytaszczyli, ole nie on. - Tato, błagam cię oszalałeś? Hakokieł to smok Sączysmarka! - Przykro mi mały. Niektóre sprawy wymagają starych, sprwdzonych rozwiązań. - Ale to jest porządny smok. - Bardzo, bardzo porządny! - Coś jest nie tak, nie wiemy co, może jest chory! - Na pewno jest chory! Bardzo, bardzo chory! - Słuchajcie, musimy mu jakoś pomóc. Na prwdę, chcesz go zabić tylko dlatego że ma gorszy dzień? - Taki gorszy smoczy dzień może nas kosztować życie. Przykro mi synu, ale nie mogę ryzykować. Pyskacz. - Okay... Od dziś zabijamy każdego, kto ma gorszy dzień... - Anka zrób coś! - Dobra... ''Zagwizdałam na palcach. Zaraz przyleciała moja stara znajomka. - No Błękitko, pokaż im kto tu rządzi! Samica Koszmara stanęła przed Hakokłem i ryknęła stawiając na nogi całą wioskę. On momthumb|400px|Groźna Błękitka :Pentalnie uspokoił się i popatrzył na nią skruszony i jedocześnie jakby w transie. Złapali kontakt wzrokowy. Smoczyca warcząc zaczęłą stawać na tylnych nogach i przybliżać się do przeciwnika, który w geście poddaństwa rozłożył się na grzbiecie. Błękitka stanęła nad nim i jeszcze raz ryknęła donośnie. Leżący gad zabulgotał, a ona podbiegła do mnie uradowana. - Dzięki Mała. Wiedziałam że zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć. - Wyciągnęłam ze stojącego obok kosza rybę i rzuciłam jej. Spojrzałam po pozostałych. Byli w lekkim szoku. - No co? Dziewczyny rządzą, nie? - Warto wspomnieć, że szalejący jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej Hakokieł nadal spokojnie leżał łapami do góry. Tylko momrukiwał żałośnie w stronę Błękitki. Ta fuknęła i przewróciła oczami. Już chciała lecieć, ale ztrzymałam ją. - Zostań jeszcze chwilę, bo on może jeszcze coś wymyślić. Podeszłam do wierzchowca Sączysmarka, który wpatrzony był cały czas w moją przyjaciółkę. Położyłam mu rękę na nosie i delikatnie przekręciłam łeb, uważając na bolące miejsce. - No, otwieraj paszczę. - On tylko łypnął na mnie groźnie, ale kiedy Błękitka syknęła na niego, zaraz posłusznie wykonał polecenie. - Pyskacz, mogę cię prosić? - Zdziwiony mężczyzna podszedł do mnie i gada, a za nim Czkawka. - Orzesz, ty widziałeś? - Oczy mało nie wyszły mu z orbit, kiedy zobaczył zgniły ząb. - Widziałem. Jednym szybkim ruchem usunął nieproszonego delikwenta. Uratowany smok rzucił się na swojego jeźdźca i chciał go przytulić, ale Sączysmark nie chciał sobie robić siary. Idiota... Hakokieł zwrócił uwagę na przyglądającą się sytuacji Błękitkę. Podszedł do niej przyczajony i zaczął porykiwać zabawnie. Ona tylko parsknęła, spojrzała jeszcze raz na mnie uśmiechając się po smoczemu i tyle ją było widać. Niepocieszony Hokuś spuścił łeb i wrócił do swojego pana. - Hakuś? Nie gadaj! Zakochałeś się?! Hakokieł się zakochał! - Sączysmark miał ubaw ze swojego wierzchowca, który porwał go w szpony i odleciał do domu. - Eeej!!! Co to ma być?! ''* * * - To miałaś na myśli? - Spytał się mnie Czkawka następnego dnia, kiedy obserwowaliśmy kolejkę ludzi i smoków ciągnącą się do warsztatu Pyskacza. - Tak. - Wyciągnęłam się wygodnie na Szczerbatku który drzemał w cieniu. Kowal-smoczy dentysta podśpiewywał sobie pod nosem, przyjmując kolejnych klientów. Rozdział 3 Misja: POKÓJ Zima się zbliżała, więc postanowiłam zabawić się w... No może nie bociana, ale migrującego smoka to już prędzej. Będą sobie musieli radzić beze mnie przez jakiś czas. Szczerbatek nie czuł się najlepiej sam jedyny, bez towarzysza swojego gatunku, więc moim obowiązkiem było mu go odszukać. Opuściliśmy Berk z pierwszym śniegiem. Pożegnaliśmy się z przyjaciółmi i tyle nas widzieli. Jak się nie lubi ubierać, to trzeba uciekać od śniegu. Oczywiście poprosiłam, żeby ktoś regularnie zaganiał smoki do podgrzania mojego zbiornika na wodę, żeby mi go nie rozsadziło. No i Czkawka obiecał że co jakiś czas będzie zaglądał. * * * - To co Mordko? W którą stronę teraz? - Spytałam Szczerbatka dojadające swoją porcję. Stacjonowaliśmy od kilku dni na jakiejś wyspie, na której jeszcze nie byliśmy. Nie chciało mi się map rysować.'' Na Berk już pewnie środek zimy... Wrócę może na te całe Migdaliska...'' Z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie powarkiwanie mojego towarzysza. - Co jest? - Smok w odpowiedzi warknął jeszcze głośniej. Zerknęłam w miejsce w które był wpatrzony. Oczywiście nic spacjalnego nie zauważyłam, ale zaraz poczułam silne drgania. Jakby trzęsienie ziemi. - Zbieramy się, Szczerbek. - Szybko spakowałam do plecaka to, co było do spakowania, czyli wędkę, sieć, dwie ryby (w reklamówce oczywiście) no i koc na którym siedziałam, poczym wsiadłam na Nocną Furię. Nagle drzewa zaczęły się kłaść, jakby coś dużego torowało sobie drogę. W istocie, zaraz do naszych uszu dotarł głośny ryk. Szczerbatek odpowiedział wyzywającym, przeciągłym i donośnym warko-rykiem. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Szczerbatek był coraz bardziej niespokojny, co oznaczało rychłą konfrontację z osobnikiem który przerwał nam posiłek. Z lasu wynurzył się pomarańczowo-czerwony smok z białą głową. poruszał się na tylnych łapach i skrzydłach. Był trochę większy od Koszmara Ponocnika. Skierował na nas wzrok i rozdarł się na całe gardło. I ku mojemu zdziwieniu, z lasu wyłoniły się kolejne dwa, bardzo podobne, jeden żółty a drugi niebieski. I wtedy przypomniałam sobie o Płomieniu i jego rodzeństwie. Tylko w tamtym odcinku serialu przerastał minimalnie Straszliwca, a teraz... W takim razie jest już na pewno oswojony przez Czkawkę... - Spokojnie Mały, możemy lądować. - Poklepałam wierzchowca, który niechętnie i z ociąganiem wykonał polecenie. Zlazłam ze smoka i bardzo powoli zaczęłam podchodzić do z bliska jeszcze większego Tajfumeranga. Może nie był taki super duży, ale mniej więcej taki jak Błękitka. Jego rodzeństwo odskoczyło na boki sycząc i warcząc ostrzegawczo. On jednak przekrzywił głowę i spoglądał na mnie zaciekawiony. Jedną rękę wyciągnęłam przed siebie, a drugą trzymałam z tyłu, powsytrzymując mojego przyjaciela przed nadejściem mi z pomocą. Znajdowałam się już zaledwie dwa i pół metra od dziesięć razy większego od siebie i nieznanego mi gada. Młody Tajfumerang, nie pewny jeszcze mnie ani mojego towarzysza zmrużył oczy warknął cicho i przeciągle, cofając się o parę kroków. - Spokojnie, spokojnie... Nic ci nie zrobię. Nie bój się... - Smok poruszył się, jakby zastanawiając się nad przyłożeniem głowy do mojej ręki. - Płomień, to twoje imię prawda? - Tajfumerangowi momentalnie rozszerzyły się źrenice i dał się dotknąć. - Płomyk, jak miło cię widzieć! - Może to głupie, mówiąc do smoka którego pierwszyraz się widzi na oczy "miło cię widzieć" ale w pewnym sensie go znałam, no w końcu z serialu. I wtedy tą jakże przemiłą chwilę przerwała mamusia naszego Płomienia. Smoczyca z impetem wyskoczyła z pomiędzy drzew i już miała mnie usmażyć, kiedy przede mnie wyskoczył Szczerbatek warcząc wściekle. Obecność Nocnej Furii jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyła samicę Tajfumeranga. Ogromna smoczyca spróbowała nas sfajczyć i nim ja lub Szczerbatek zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że zaraz zginiemy, zasłonił nas nie kto inny jak Płomień. Młody gad stanął na tylnych łapach i rozłożył skrzydła na całą szerokość, zasłaniając mi widoczność. Kłócił się z mamą zajadle przez dobrych kilka minut, aż wreszcie opadł na cztery kończyny (no bo nie łapy) i odsunął się na bok. Jego matka z oczami mówiącymi "znalazł sobie mój syn kolegów..." zniżyła łeb i obwąchała nas ku wielkiemu niezadowoleni Szczerbatka, który za pewne nie lubił być traktowany z wyższością. Chciałam ją dotknąć ale ta w jednej chwili zmieniła wyraz pyska na "zjeżdżaj z tymi łapami" i fuknęła lekceważąco. Byliśmy jej obojętni. Nie zaatakuje, ale też nie chce nawiązać jakiejkolwiek więzi. W jednej chwili już wiedziałam, na jakiej jesteśmy wyspie. No, oczywiście nie wpadłam na to sama. Pomogli w większym stopniu gospoderze, którzy nie byli zadowoleni z rosnącej liczby gości. Tak więc postanowili zdjąć "peleryny niewidki" i przegonić intruzów, którymi, było nie było, byliśmy my. Zmiennoskrzydłe jak jeden mąż zaczęły ostrzeliwać nas jadem. Szczerbatek dzielnie bronił mnie i osłaniał przed każdym splunięciem. Na nasze szczęście trucizna spływała po nim jakl po kaczce i jego łuski pozostawały nienaruszone. Ze mną pod swoim skrzydłem zaczął przesuwać się ku wodzie.'' Mądry smoczek... ''Agresorzy, widząc że się ulatniamy, odpuścili nam, ale za to skupili się na Tajfumerangach, które jako smoki klasy ognistej, chyba nie były skore do kąpieli. No przecież ich tak nie zostawimy...!Tylko czemu nie odlecą...? ''Bez dłuższego zastanawiania się dosiałam Szczerbatka i cali mokrzy przylecieliśmy znajomym z odsieczą. Szczerbol wypuścił kilka pocisków plazmy i rozgonił Zmiennoskrzydłe. No ale nie mogło przecież tak łatwo póść. Byłoby to zbyt piękne-_-. Czerwone gady wróciły z koleżkami. Jeszcze kilka strzałów (co tam kilka, kilkadziesiąt!), do których dołączyły się Tajfumerangi i Zmienne dały sobie siana, widząc że tak łatwo z nami mnie pójdzie. Pochwaliłam Szczerbatka, wyskoczyłam z siodła i zostałam wyściskana przez Płomienia i Niebieskiego. Niebieski dał się pogłaskać. Jegol kolor tak mi się spodobał, że nazwałam go Blu. Tak po prostu Blu. Zdziwiłam się, kiedy żółty młody gad nie zareagował na sympatię jaką darzyło mnie jego rodzeństwo. Podeszłam bliżej, na co, uwaga szok: pozwoliła mi MAMUŚKA! Słoneczny Tajfumerang okazał się ranną samicą. Miała dużą szramę na skrzydle. Dla tego nie odlatywały... Wyciągnąłam ze schowka w siodle Mordki maści od Gothi. Trochę ich sobie napakowałam, na wszelki wypadek. Kiedy chciałam pomóc smoczycy, ta wyszczerzyła sięna mnie i puściła z pyska kilka iskierek. - Cytryna!!! Tak się zachowujesz?! Ja tu chcę pomóc, a ty na mnie warczysz!!! - Drzewa zatrzęsły się i patki spłoszyły kiedy wydarłam się na dzikego smoka. Wszyskie obecne gady zdębiały. Żółta, którą, tak z powietrza nazwałam Cytryną podsunęła mi zranione skrzydło pod ręce, czekając na pomoc. Kiedy nakładałam maść, cały czas obserwowała mnie w wielkim skupieniu, zdziwieniu i w dalszym ciągu w szoku. Kiedy skończyłam zabieg poklepałam bezwiednie nos pacjętki i zorjentowałam się co robie dopiero wtedy, kiedy ona przytuliła swoją głowę do mnie. ''No cóż... Słodko... :3 Usłyszałam za sobą cichy pomruk, przypominający wołanie. Obróciłam się i ujrzałam dorosłą samicę Tajfumeranga ze skruszonym i jednocześnie pełnym wdzięczności wyrazem pyska. Wyciągnęłam rękę, a ona bez większego wahania przyłożyła do niej swój mlecznobiały, łuskowaty nos zakończony rogiem. * * * Kilka tygodni po spotkaniu Płomienia i jego rodziny złapałam katar, więc zatrzymaliśmy się na dłużej na przytulnej wyspie z dużą jaskinią. Szczerbatek latał sam po dwie-trzy godziny dziennie, a ja myślałam, że mnie trafi, jeżeli zaraz nie wstanę i nie siądę i nie polecę. No ale jeżeli chciałam szybciej wyzdrowieć, to musiałam leżeć. Wcześniej, odwiedziłam jakąś przypadkową wyspę. Nie bawiłam się specjalnie w chowanie Szczerbatka, tylko tak z miejsca wylądowałam przed domem, z wyglądu wywnioskowałam że należał do wodza, i poprosiłam o kilka bułek, ser i trochę herbaty do dzbanka, zamkniętego szczelnie. Nie obyło się bez wrzasków, płaczów, błagania o litość i uszy mi chciały odpaść od tego hałasu. Na szczęście pokazałam im to i owo i wtedy dostałam to czego chciałam a oni zaczęli sobie oswajać smoki, a przynajmniej wódz powiedział że tak zrobią. Miałam więc co jeść i pić. Ognisko się paliło, aż wreszcie nie wytrzymałam i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Szczerbatek kreślił usemki na niebie, ptaki śpiewały, a ja czułam, że niedługo będę mogła znów żyć po ludzku. Katar poszedł tak szybko nieoczekiwanie jak przyszedł, a wszystko dzięki specyfikom od szamanki. Jedzenie jakie mi zostało upchałam do plecaka i opuściliśmy wreszcie tą może i ładną, ale pustą wyspę. Nie było tam ani grama ssaków, ptaków czy gadów. Samo zielsko. Szczerbatek szybował wśród chmur. I było fajnie. Ale co fajne to już ma to do siebie, że się szybko kończy. Chmury chyba stwierdziły że za długo juz byliśmy na ich terenie i postanowiły przegonić nas burzą. Wylądowaliśmy na skalistej pozostałości po wyspie. Było tam trochę ciekawych formacji skalnych, więc deszcz na nas nie kapał. Postanowiliśmy się zdrzemnąć. Zerwałam się jak oparzona na równe nogi w środku nocy. A wszystko dlatego, że jakiś Straszliwiec użarł mnie w rękę... Zobaczyłam że ma do łapki przywiązany jakiś skrawek zmokniętego papieru. Sam smok był dość mokry. Dałam mu rybkę, którą zjadł ze smakiem. Wlazł mi na kolana i urządził ze mnie posłanie. Ja natomiast rozwinęłąm zrulowaną wiadomość od jeźdźców. Jeszcze zanim wyleciałam, powiedziałam, że gdyby czegoś potrzebowali, niech wyślą Straszliwca z wiadomością. No i wysłali. Mogłam się w sumie tego spodziewać, ale wyleciało mi z głowy. Za dobrze się bawiłam''. Poradzą sobie... No dobra... Przylecę, niech się cieszą.'' - Szczerbek, wstawaj. - Podrapałam śpiącego smoka za uchem. - Obudź się, Mordko. Musimy lecieć. - Ziewnął przeciągle i rozciągnął się jak pantera poczym ustawił się tak, bym mogła go dosiąść. - Dawaj! - Wypruliśmy jak strzały przecinając deszcz, który ciągle skapywał z chmur w dość dużych ilościach. Nie długo jednak mogliśmy się cieszyć deszczem - manifestacją plusowej temperatury. Jak tylko znacznie zbliżyliśmy się do Berk zaraz mróz zaczą dawać o sobie się we znaki. To, co w kilka tygodni zwiedziliśmy lecąc spokojnie, teraz mijaliśmy z prędkością jakiej nie dorównałoby ani zwierzę, ani maszyna (nie licząc rakiet, czy coś, ale ich tu nie ma xD). Lecieliśmy zaledwie godzinę. Nie wiem, jakim cudem, ale juz po godzince wylądowaliśmy na środku, jak się okazało pustej wioski. Czyli się ciut jakby spóźniliśmy. - Wwwwłłłabrrrhhh...! - Szczerbatek popatrzył na mnie smutnymi oczyskami. Jeszcze tego brakowało żeby się obwiniał... - To nie twoja wina, Mordko. Leciałeś najszybciej na świecie. Po prostu tamten Straszliwiec pewnie nie mógł nas znaleźć i wszystko się opóźniło. -'' Najlepiej zwalić winę na mniejszych... No ale mojemu smokowi się poprawił humor....'' Usłyszałam za sobą łopot skrzydeł. Nie obracałam się. No bo po co...? - No i poradziliście sobie beze mnie. Straszliwiec się spóźnił. - Opowiedziała mi głucha cisza. Zerknęłam na Szczerbatka. Stał wpatrzony w punkt za mną, ze źrenicami jak szpilki, położonymi uszami i wyszczerzonymi kłami. Dedyk za odgadnięcie pierwszej zagadki dla Miszy07 i WildDragonRidera oraz dla Szczerbka1234 bo była blisko prawdy!!! Gratulacje! Również dedyk dla Ulkix34 za odgadnięcie drugiej zagadki! Brawo, byłaś jedyna!!! Może i byłam przygotowana praktycznie na wszystko, ale nie miałam pojęcia co lub kto się za mną mógł znajdować. Ale kołtun moich wątpliwości rozczesało... Kichnięcie jak dotąd milczącego osobnika stojacego za mymi plecami, który okazał się być człowiekiem. Wykonałam szybki zwrot i stanęłam twarzą w twarz, no może nie do końca, bo osoba miała maskę,thumb|400px|Val z Chmurkiem z Jeźdźcem Smoka i jego smokiem. Wmurowało mnie. Smoka rozpoznałabym zawsze i wszędzie, bo był z tego samego gatunku co Rogolotek, a do tego ten strój jeźdźczyni... Nie wiem jaką miałam minę, ale, byłam już pewna że to mama Czkawki, wskoczyła na Chmuroskoka i odlecieli jak najszybciej się dało. Po kilku sekundach otrząsnęłam się z szoku i czym prędzej chciałam ją gonić. - Szczerbek, ruszaj się, musimy ich dogonić! - Dosiadłam Furię i wyruszyliśmy w pościg. Tyle że byliśmy chyba godzinę drogi stratni, bo zapłon mojego mózgu od zawsze był powalający... - Gdzie tak lecisz?! - Usłyszałam głos Czkawki. Musiałam stoczyć ze sobą krwawą walkę, żeby zrezygnować z pościgu i zawrócić Szczerbatka. - Wydawało mi się że coś... - Nie dokończyłam, bo nie wiedziałam jak, więc skierowałam ten krótki dialog na inne tory. - Poradziliście sobie beze mnie? - W sumie tak. - Rogolotek zaryczał wesoło. - Smoki pomogły. Jak zawsze. - Czkawka pogłaskał swojego gada. Zaraz dolecieli do nas innie jeźdźcy. - Czkawka? Możemy chwile pogadać? - Chłopak skiną głową i odlecieliśmy od innych. - Wróciłam bo prosiłeś, ale to jeszcze nie koniec moich wakacji. - Szczerbatek słysząc to popatrzył na mnie kątem oka i zamruczał z zadowoleniem. - I mam dwie sprawy. Dobrze by było, gdyby twój ojciec wreszcie wytresował sobie smoka, to raz. - Eeee... No z tym to może być mały problem... No a ta druga sprawa? - Kiedy przypłynie Johann Kupczy nie wpuszczaj na jego statek Pleśniaka. - Kolejna przepowiednia? - Zażartował syn wodza. - To nie jest śmieszne. Nie będzie mnie, więc automatycznie nie wpłynę na te wydarzenia. No może nie bezpośrednio, bo jeżeli zastosujesz się do mojego prostego zalecenia, nie dojdzie do nieprzyjemnych wydarzeń. - Nie możesz powiedzieć dokłaniej? - Spytał z nutką nadzieji na otrzymanie większej ilości szczegółów. - Po prostu trzymaj tego idiotę daleko od Johanna. A jak ten bedzie się o coś pytał, to powiedz że interesant zrezygnował. To wszystko. - No dobra. Coś jeszcze? - Uzupełnię tylko zapasy i spadam. A! Jeszcze jedna rzecz. Poproś Johanna, żeby następnym razem przypłyną z czekoladą dla mnie. - Czkawka zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się pewnie czym jest czekolada. - Okay. - Zebrałam manatki i już po niecałej godzinie leciałam na moim smoku w stronę wyspy Łupieżców. Niedługo potem szybowaliśmy nad wyspą wrogów plemienia Wandali. Zastanawiałam się, czy dobrze zrobiłam wyierając się do nich. Ale skoro chcieli koniecznie nauczyć się tresować smoki, to powinni zgodzić się na coś w zamian. Wylądowaliśmy na szczycie kopuły areny. Szczerbatek zaryczał donośnie zwołując tym samym wsystkich mieszkańców. - Nie strzelać! - Krzyknęłam do nich. Widzieli jedynie brzuch Szczerbatka, natomiast ja ich wszystkich. Mieli zabawne miny. Ale Albrecht zaraz domyslił się co jest grane. - A bo co? - Zapytał z dołu. - Bo inaczej rozniosę waszą wyspę w drobny mak. Nie poznajecie tego smoka? To Nocna Furia! - Nocna Furia, kryć się!!! - Wrzasnął jakiś uzbrojony po zęby, napakowany, dwumetrowy facet. - Choć Szczerbatku, nic nam nie zrobią. - Szepnęłam do smoka a on zeskoczył na środek areny przez dziurę w siatce łańcuchów. - Nic wam nie zrobi, jezeli odłożycie broń. - Wszyscy oprócz wodza jednocześnie rzucili żelastwo. - Co wy? Baby jesteście?! - Albrecht był rozczarowany tchórzostwem swoich ludzi. Zeskoczyłam z wierzchowca i stanęłam przy jego głowie. - Nauczę was jak oswajać smoki. - Czarnobrody obrócił się w moją stronę z podejrzliwą miną. - Taak? A to niby dlaczego? - Uniósł jedną krzaczastą brew. - A musi być jakiś powód? - Odpowiedziałam pytaniem. - No raczej tak. Ale jakiś haczyk jest. - Podszedł na odległość czterech metrów i wziął się pod boki. - Owszem. Podpiszecie to. - Wyciągnęłam z plecaka stary zwój. Pogmerałam trochę tu i ówdzie i znalazłam u Stoicka stary świstek z jego podpisem o rozejmie. W prawdzie podpis trochę się rozmazał, ale zawsze można odnowić. - W zamian za więdzę o smokach rządam pokoju z Berk. - Powiedziałam zdecydowanie patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Nie ma mowy! - Rozdarł się Albrecht wymachując rekami. W jednej chwili byłam już na Nocnej Furii, która wzbiła się wysoko ponad sklepienie areny. - Taak? A to niby dlaczego? - Powtórzyłam jego słowa. - A musi być jakiś powód? - Teraz onacytował mnie. - Jest powód. I ja go dobrze znam. - Szczerbek wylądował a dachu. - Stoick by ci nie powiedział. - Zaplutł ręce i popatrzył do góry z zaciętą miną. - Nie powiedział, racja. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie wiem o tym co się wydarzyło te paredziesiąt lat temu. Chcę mieć na Berk święty spokój. Więc jak tylko podpiszesz, nauczę was tego co ja wiem o smokach i polecimy tam. Przeprosicie się ze Stoickiem i będzie pokój. - Powiedziałam głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. - A czy on wie, że zgrywasz gołębia pokoju? - A co to ma za znaczenie? - No ma duże. Jak zaatakuje mnie i moich ludzi, kiedy tam przylecimy - Wypowiedział słowo "przylecimy" z dziwną miną - to będę się bronił. - dokończył, a ja, widząc że potencjalne zagrożenie z jego strony tymczasowo przynamniej minęło, spowrotem ze Szczerbatkiem usadowiłam się na środku, na przeciwko Albrechta. - Nie zaatakuje, masz moje słowo. - Przyrzekłam. - A co znaczy twoje słowo? - Zadrwił. Na to Szczerbek przyjął pozycję obronną, zaryczał wyzywająco i splunął plazmą tuż pod nogi Albrechta. - Może się dogadamy. - Wyciągnął do mnie prawicę. I ja podałam mu swoją. Szczerbatek nie odstępował mnie na centymetr. Chyba nadal im nie ufał. Później dałam wodzowi Łupierzców zwój oraz pióro. Skrzywił się widząc, że się nie wymiga od pokoju, ale podpisał. Schowałam ten bardzo ważny dokument do schowka w siodle, żeby nikomu nie przyszło do głowy go zniszczyć. - A teraz twoja część umowy. Wypuścili z klatki Śmiertnika, który zaczą szaleć. To był młody samiec. U tego gatunku to na szczęście łatwo rozróżnić płeć. Kazałam mojemu przyjacielowi zostać z tyłu. Sama zaczęłam się skradać do zielono - różowego gada. Wyciągnęłam jedną rękę. Poczułam wytedy coś dziwnego. To było takie uczucie, jakbym była smokiem i najzwyczajniej nawiązywała nową znajomiość. Takie nadchnienie. Wszystko wydało mi się trakie... Naturalne i proste. Nie czułam już ani grama strachu czy niepewności. Śmiało podeszłam do smoka, pokazując mu mową ciała, że nie jestem dla niego zagrożeniem. Całą uwagę skupiłam na tym Śmiertniku i zupełnie zapomniałam o mojej widowni. Smok rozłożył kolece na ogonie, ale nie miał zamiaru nimi strzelać. Bez wahania chwyciłam jeden z nich a gad był trochę zdziwioony widząc moją odwagę. Przejechałam dłońmi wzdłóż lini grzbietu i odsunęłam się kawałek. - Może, Kolec, co ty na to? - Spyatałam smoka. "Może być" odpowiedział ktoś z widzów a ja na to "Nie do ciebie", ale nawet nie zerknęłam na tamtego wikinga. Tym czasem Kolec sam z siebie, obwąchawszy mnie dokładnie, trącił głową. - Witaj, Kolec! - Podrapałam go pod brodą, a on rozłożył się na ziemi. Wszyscy obecnie zaczęli bić brawo, a za sobą usłyszałam pomruk zazdrosnego Szczerbatka. - Trzeba przyznać że nieźle ci poszło z tym smokiem. - Podszedł do mnie Albrecht. Kolec staną na nogi i popatrzył na mnie niepewnie a zaraz na czarnobrodego. Ten wyciągną do niego rękę, a smok zachwile dał się dotknąć. Albrecht otworzył seroko oczy. Wziął głęboki wdech i wpatrywał się w nos Kolca, na którym spoczywała jego dłoń. - To wcale nie takie trudne. - Usmiechnęłam się. Nagle grunt zatrząsł się i z ziemi wyłoniła się kolczasta głowa Szeptozgona a za nim również kolczaste, wężowe ciało. Smok z głośnym rykiem zaczął latać poo całej arenie. Łupieżcy chcieli go zaatakować. - Nie róbcie mu krzywdy! Mamy chyba pkój, tak?! - Odłożyli broń na powrót. - Możesz uspokoić tą gadzinę? - Albrecht spojrzał na mnie błagalnie, ale było w jego wzroku coś takiego, jakby rzucał mi wyzwanie. - Ja? Nie ma mowy. Swoje już zrobiłam. - Zaplotłam ręce i oparłam się o ścianę. Szczerbek położył się obok mnie. - To będzie twój wierzchowiec. Mała podpowiedź: to samica. - Ja mam ją oswoić?! - Tak. Nie kto inny. Boisz się? - Teraz ja rzuciłam mu wyzwanie. Szeptozgonica uspokoiła się troche, a raczej zmęczyła czągłym krążeniem. Albrecht zaczął do niej podchodzić, na co zawarczała ostrzegawczo. Przypominało to raczej szept, jak sama nazwa wskazuje. Jeden z wikingów rzucił wodzowi rybę, którą ten z kolei dał smokowi, który był bardzo zdziwiony tym podarunkiem. Smoczyca przyjęła rybę i wylądowała na ziemi, czując się juz trochę pewniej. Obserwowałam to wszystko zafascynowana, bo w końcu oswajanie Szczeptozgona, chć także każdego innego smoka, to coś niezwykłego, co nigdy się już nie powtórzy. W końcu, po długim, uspokajającym monologu Albrechta, nie wiedziałam że stać go na delikatność, smoczyca przykłada nos do jego ręki. - Nadaj jej imię. Od teraz to twoja przyjaciółka do końca życia. - Kruszarka. - Powiedział bez wahania mężczyzna. Wywołało to ciche śmiechy jego podwładnych. - Coś się nie podoba?! - Kruszarka jakby zgadzając się ze swoim panem syknąła na widzów, a ci zaraz się uciszyli. - Nawet się ze sobą zgadzamy! - Zawołał uradowany Albrecht i pogłaskał swojego smoka unikając przy okazji nadziania się na kolce. Minęło kilka tygodni i prawie każdy na wyspie Łupieżców miał już swojego smoka. Ale nikt oprócz Albrechta nie odwazył się wytresować Szeptozgona. Nauczyłam ich jak prawidłowo robić siodła, żeby nie uwierały smoków ani jeźdźców. I najbardziej ubawiłam się przy teście zaufania. Po prostu płakałam ze śmiechu, kiedy dorośli faceci bali się skoczyć ze smoka. Ale koniec z końców wszyscy jeźdźcy zaliczyli. Wszystkie smoki, którymi nikt się nie zaopiekował zostały wypuszczone na wolność. Nadszedł dzień odpowiedni na powrót na Berk. Zbliżały się już Migdaliska, czyli dobry moment na świętowanie rozejmu. Który najpierw trzeba było dporowadzić do końca. Kilkanascie jeźdźców na smokach ze mną i Szczerbatkiem na czele zaczęło zbliżać się do Berk. Po mojej prawej Albrecht zamyślony i wpatrzony w wyspę na Kruszarce, a po lewej Bestial, który postanowił zaopiekować się Kolcem. Jego smok trzymał w łapach płachtę białego materiału, na znak że przybywamy w pokoju. Dałam znak procesji, żeby się ztrzymali, oczywiście w powietrzu. Kilka punkcików zmierzało ku nam. naliczyłam ich sześć, cio oznaczało że Stoick już też jest jeźdźcem. Jako że dzieliła nas jeszcze duża odległość, wyciągnęłam i rozwinęłam podpisany akt pokoju. Zaczęłam w myslach odliczanie do wybuchu.'' 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...'' - Zdrajczyni!!! Jak Mogłaś to zrobić!? To nasi wrogowie! - Jak już wspominałam, doszło do wybuchu. Z poker facem czekałam z wyciągniętym papierem przed siebie. - Tato! Daj jej wytłumaczyć! - Czkawka próbował mnie bronić a jego ojciec robił się coraz bardziej czerwony. poruszyłam zwojem. Wtedy dopiero raczył na niego spojrzeć. Z każdą przeczytaną linijką tekstu coraz szerzej otwierał oczy, a kiedy natkną się na podpis swojego rzekomego wroga zamrugał kilkakrotnie. - Nie... Nie rozumiem...? - Przenosił wzrok to na mnie, na Albrechta i na dokument. - Może najpierw wyladujemy? - Zaproponował wódz Łupieżców. - Musimy chyba sobie co nieco wyjaśnić... Wylądowaliśmy więc na jednej z formacji skalnych. Wodzowie na swoich smokach ustawili sie prawym bokiem do siebie, a cała reszta się troszkę odsunęła. - No proszę! kto by pomyślał, że tak to się skończy, co? Przepraszam cię za ten drobny incydent mający miejsce parę lat temu. - Albrecht spóścił wzrok. - Wiele padło słów i wiele się wydarzyło. - Stoick saztanowił się sekundkę. - Ale to już przeszłość. Zapomnijmy o tym co było... Przyjacielu. - Podali sobie ręce na zgodę. - No a... Dowiem się kidyś co się stało? - Zapytał czkawka. - Eee... Byliśmy młodzi, odważni i przy okazji odpowiedzialni za ochronę wyspy przed smokami! Stoick był synem wodza, więc to on wydawał rozkazy. ja musiałem być posłuszny. Któregoś wieczora wyspę zaatakowały Koszmary Ponocniki. Strasznieśmy się z twoim ojcem pokłócili o strategię. W rezultacie trochę go nie posłuchałem i mieliśmy paru no tych... Lekko rannych. Od tego czasu wszystko się zmieniło... Ale to wydarzenie należy już do przeszłości jak powiedział twój ojciec. - A tak przy okazji. - Wtrącił wymieniony. - Chciałbym cię Ania przeprosić, za niesłuszne oskarżenie o zdradę. Nie przemyślałem tego i tak wyszło... - Kolec ryknął i rzucił na Stoicka białą płachtę przypominając o tym ważnym symbolu. - No... Spodziewałam się tego raczej. - A czego ty się nie spodziewasz...? - Czkawka przewrócił oczami i ci wtajemniczeni czyli ja i on zaśmialiśmy się. - W takim razie my się już chyba bedziemy zbierać... - Albrecht już chciał się zmywać, ale zatrzymał go Stoick. - Za kilka dni Migdaliska. Zostańcie u nas, miejsce się znajdzie. Poświętujemy razem. - No jak tak... To chyba zostaniemy. Ludzie byli w wielkim szoku, kiedy na środku wioski wylądowało kilkudziesięciu jeźdźców większości Łupieźców. Ale po krótkich wyjaśnieniach wszyscy bardzo się ucieszyli na wieść o rozejmie. Ulotniliśmy się ze Szczerbatkiem jak szybko było to możliwe. Wódz Wandali wyprawił ucztę w twierdzy, a ja za imprezami nie przepadam. Poprawka, NIENAWIDZĘ. Usiadłam za biórkiem i zaczęłam rysować. Szczerbatek ułożył się na swoim legowisku i drzemał. Jak to miło, kiedy zamiast wroga ma się przyjaciela...! Usłyszałam pukanie w klapę zamykającą Skrót. Pociągnęłam za wajchę, klapa podniosła się a do środka wleciał Czkawka na Rogolotku. - Cześć. - Przywitał się chłopak i zeskaczył za smoka.thumb|400px|Zabawa Mordki i Rogasia - Cześć. Jak leci? - Odpowiedziałam a Szczerbatek właśnie się obudził. Mruknął coś, zwracając na siebie moją uwagę. Zerknęłam na niego, a on głową wskazał że idzie polatać z kumplem i wylecieli. - Nienajgorzej. Aczkolwiek znudziła mi się już ta impreza i pomyślałem że zdam ci relacje z prawie pół roku. - No to dawaj. - Usadowiłam się po turecku na krześle, a czkawka zaczął opowiadać. - No więc przede wszystkim odkryliśmy nowy gatunek. To Tajfumeang. Już wpisaliśmy go do księgi. - Zaprzyjaźniłam się już z Płomieniem i jego rodzinką na wyspie Zmiennoskrzydłych. - A. Serio? Gdzie ta wyspa i... - Skończył wpołowie zdania. - Zapomniałem. A kiedy to było? - Nie pamiętam, ale trochę już urósł. Jest już mniej więcej taki jak Błękitka. Powiedz co z tym Johannem. - Powiedział że przywiezie czekoladę. - Popatrzyłam na niego jak na idiotę. - Aaaa! No tak. Nie wpuściliśmy Pleśniaka. A Johann powiedział że miał dla niego sadzonki Niebieskiego Oleandra. Niby nic, ale na szczęście Śledzik przeczytał wcześniej w swojej nowej książce o zielsku, że ten kwiatek jest szkodliwy dla smoków. No i kazaliśmy mu to zabrać. - Oleander ma to do siebie, że w jego pobliżu smoki dostają kataru, a po dłuższym przebywaniu z tą rośliną mogą nawet umrzeć. - Ufff.... No to mamy szczęście. A w razie czego jest na to jakaś odtrutka? - Jad Wrzeńca. - Daj spokój, przecież Wrzeńce nie mają jadu. Nie ma tego w księdze. - Zapytaj się Pyskacza. - Ktoś mnie wołał? - Co ten kowal robi u mnie w domu...? Pyskacz zaraz pojawił się na górze. - Wybaczcie, że tak bez pukania, ale ojciec cię wołał. - Zwrócił się do Czkawki. - No to po w takim razie. - Dosiadł Rogolotka który już wrócił. - Pyskacz, chcesz się przelecieć?thumb|400px|Rogaś od Tofci xD Dzięki! - Eee... Wolę zejść pieszo. To, to ja już pójdę. - Pa. - Do pokoju wleciał Szczerbatek, więc zamknęłam Skrót i zabrałam się do kontynuowania projektu stroju do latania. No. Myślę, że was mocno zaskoczyłam takim obrotem sprawy xD. Rozdział 4 Święta, święta... I po świętach... Te Migdaliska miały być wyjątkowe. Po pierwsze dlatego, że to pierwsze takie święta ze smokami a po drugie że tym razem Łupieżcy mieli świętować z nami. Przygotowania trwały już od kilku dni. W wiosce panowała radosna atmosfera. Co drugi dzień w Twierdzy odbywała się jakaś mała impreza. Śnieg pokrył całą wyspę. Wszyscy szykowali prezenty. Ja również zrobiłam, tym razem bez niczyjej pomocy prezent. Powinien się Mu spodobać. Mu, to znaczy Szczerbatkowi. Miałam dla niego nowe siodło, lżejsze i wygodniejsze, bardziej dopracowane, bez "pleców". thumb|400px|Siodło "bez pleców"Pracowałam nad nim cały tydzień, od momentu sprowadzenia na Berk Łupieżców. W sumie przynajmniej cały czas coś się działo, odkąd przyleciał tu Albrecht. Było znacznie ciekawiej. Ale wracając do siodła i Migdalisk. Kolejny fakt, który decydował o wyjątkowości tych świąt był taki, że smoki miały odlecieć złożyć jaja. Była to dla mnie najlepsza okazja na znalezienie dla Szczerbatka towarzyszy, w ostateczności towarzyszki. Ale liczyłam na to, wierzyłam że jest jeszcze kilka Nocnych Furii. Zabrałam Mordkę na poranny lot, bo inaczej nie dałby mi spać. Choć później i tak nie spałam. Zanim wypruliśmy podbijać przestworza podrzuciłam czkawce kartkę z ważnym poleceniem: Najśmieszniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że choć ruchy, które wykonywałam ręką dostosowane były do polskich słów, wychodziły z tego runy. I co było jeszcze lepsze, to to, że rozumiałam te runy. Dochodziła ósma i zaczynało mi już burczeć w brzuchu, a Szczerbek nadal nie miał dość. Lataliśmy już trzy godziny, a ten gad chciał dalej. Inna sprawa że on dostał przedśniadanie, a ja o piątej nad ranem jeszcze nie byłam głodna. Na dodatek zapomniałam sobie wziąć coś do przegryzienia, bo też nie brałam plecaka. - Szczerbatku, no błagam! Jestem głodna! - Mmmmmbrrrrrrrr... - Mruknął pod nosem i po dwudziestu minutach proszenia i przekonywania w końcu raczył zawrócić w stronę domu. - Wrrrrrreeeeehhhh!!! Stado, chmara, albo raczej podniebny tabun skrzydlatych gadów przeleciał tuż obok nas. Chmmm.... Obok to mała nieścisłość... My wlecieliśmy w cały rój Śmiertników, Koszmarów, Grąkieli i Zębirogów. Straszliwców nie zauważyłam, chyba się wtopiły w tłum. Smoki wpadły na nas tak niespodziewanie, że o mało co nie zleciałam ze Szczerbatka. - Szybciej Mordko, musimy wracać. - Smok momentalnie "wrzucił piąty bieg" i po kilku sekundach, dosłownie, wylądowaliśmy na Berk. Nie zsiadając z Nocnej Furii pogalopowałam na niej w kierunku domu wodza. Nagle mój wierzchowiec wydał z siebie ryk przypominający rżenie konia. Dębował chwilę i zaraz drzwi domu otworzyły się z hukiem i z budynku wypadł z rykiem Rogolotek. Jego źrenice były zwężone, ale nie był agresywny. Za nim wybiegł jego jeździec. Smok już chciał odlatywać, ale Szczerbatek skoczył na niego, przygwożdżając do ziemi młodszego gada, ale nie robiąc mu krzywdy. Rogaś "oprzytomniał" i pozbierał się z ziemi. Poklepałam Mordkę po szyi w geście podziękowania. Czkawka, nie namyślając się dosiadł Tnącego Burzę, a ten czując na sobie jeźdźca zrobił się znacznie grzeczniejszy i zaniechał ucieczki z innymi gadami. W momencie obskoczyli nas mocno zdziwieni i trochę spanikowani ludzie, szczególnie Jeźdźcy Smoczej Akademi. - Co się dzieje?! - Gdzie one lecą?! - Co my teraz zrobimy?! - Czy wrócą?! - I dziesiątki podobnych pytań wypełniło powietrze. - Dajcie im dojść do głosu! - Przez tłum przepchał się wódz. - Czkawka, Ania, gdzie one lecą? - Tato, ja nie wiem... - Czkawka powiedział zupełnie zdezorientowany. Przed chwilą prawie uciekł mu smok. Zebrani przenieśli swoje pytające spojrzenia na mnie. - To nic poważnego. Wrócą, spokojnie. - Wzrószyłam ramionami. Wichura tymczasem zawróciła i zawisła w powietrzu wzywając swoich kumpli. Widząc jednak, że dokąd siedzą na nich jeźdźcy są posłuszni, odpuściła i dołączyłą do migrujących pobratymców. - Ale gdzie lecą? - Albrecht poruszył najciekawszą kwestię. Jego Kruszarka również odleciała, tyle że w zupełnie innym kierunku. - One mają własne święta. Ptaki przecież też odlatują do ciepłych krajów... - Chyba nie zrozumieli aluzji.... - No okres godowy...? Mówi wam to coś? - Przez tłum przebieg pomruk zdziwienia i niedowierzania. - A skąd to wiesz? - I dlaczego nie rozmanażają się tu? - Kolejne pytania połynęły z ust wikingów niczym rwący potok. - Powiedzmy, że mam sprawdzone informacje. Wiem znacznie więcej o smokach, niż wam się to śniło. Ale wracając. Ich jaja wybuchają w momencie wyklucia się piskląt. Byłaby tu niezła demolka, gdyby nagle wybuchło kilka tysięcy jaj... - Suuuper...! - Odpowiedzieli jedncześnie Mieczyk i Szpadka, wyobrażając już sobie tą demolkę. Szczerbatek zaczął się pode mną coraz bardziej wiercić i również Rogolotek ledwo siedział na miejscu. Zdecydowałam że czas już zakończyć te niekończące się pytania i przejść do działania. - Czkawka, lecisz za naszymi. - Okay. - Jego smok już szykował się do startu, ale w ostatnim momencie jeździec opanował go. - Astrid, wsiadasz? - Dziewczyana bez zwłoki wskoczyła na "tylne siedzenie" z pomocą chłopaka i wyruszyli w pogoń. - Co to ma być, gdzie lecicie?! - Stoick nie miał w prawdzie nic do gadania, ale chyba nie da nam z tego powodu szlabanu...? I tak bym go olała.... xD - Wrócimy za parę dni. Wrócimy na Migdaliska, bez obaw. - Uśmiechnęłam się do wodza i dałam Szczerbiemu sygnał do odlotu. Zadowolony smok wykonał polecenie w mgnieniu oka. Zwolniłam go, kiedy przelatywaliśmy nad domem. - Czekaj Mały, mam coś dla ciebie. - Furia popatrzyła na mnie pytającym wzrokiem i choć niechętnie, wleciała przez Skrót do naszego pokoju. - Chciałam ci to dać w Migdaliska, ale skoro smoki odlatują akurat dziś... Nie ma sensu zwlekać. Bez obaw zeskoczyłam z wierzchowca i podeszam do jednej ze skrzyń. Wiedziałam, że zaciekawiaony czymś, z natury ciekawski smok, nie odleci za Chiny Ludowe, jeżeli coś go zainteresuje. Wyciągnęłam nowe siodło owinięte w jaczą skórę i odłożyłam na łóżko. Podeszam do Szczerbatka i zabrałam się do ściągania mu siodła. Kiedy tylko zorientował się co zamierzam odsunął się ode mnie z fuknięciem pełnym frustracji i niedowierzania. Ponowiłam próbę odpięcia jednego z paska i znów nic, bo smok tym razem odskoczył na dwa metry ode mnie. - Oj Szczerbatku... - Zwiesiłam ręce i westchnęłam. Akurat teraz zamierzał strzelać focha, kiedy zależy nam na czasie... - Chcę ci po prostru ściągnąć siodło. O co ci chodzi? - Mmmmłłłłłłgrrrrrhhh... - Mrukną cichutko, skulił się izrobił wielkie oczy. jak ja nie rozumiem tego gada... Pokazał głową na Skrót, potem na mnie, na siebie i na siodło, które miał na sobie. - Zaraz... - Ponowił tę swego rodzaju wyliczankę i jeszcze raz mrukną żałośnie. Wtedy połączyłam fakty. Zdałam sobie sprawę z wielkiej inteligencji mojego przyjaciela. Wszystkie moje wypowiedzi i ruchy wskazywałay tylko na jedno. - Szczerbatku... Ty myślałeś że ja... Chcę... Że każę ci odlecieć... Wrócić do dziczy...? - Gadzina skinęła głową i przytuliła się do mnie. - Oj mój kochany! Przecież wiesz, że bym cię nie zostawiła! No chyba że chcesz odlecieć... - Powiediałam to niemal niesłyszalnie, ale ze słuchem Nocnej Furii nie mam szans. Gdzieś w zakamarkach mojej duszy tkwił lęk, że mój przyjaciel może mnie opuścić. On jednak, na zaprzeczenie moich słów otworzył szeroko paszczę i ryknął mi donośnie prosto w twarz, a zaraz po tej dosadnej deklaracji zaczął się łasić i domagać pieszczot. - Też cię kocham Szczerbatku... - Przytuliłam go mocno a on zamruczał jak kot. - A teraz chyba czas na twój prezent, prawda? Tym razem grzecznie usiadł i pozwolił się rozsiodłać. Zapakowałam stare siodło do skrzyni i rozwinęłam nowe. Odwróciłam się do smoka i pokazałm mu swoje dzieło. Szczerbatek przypadł do ziemi jak pies w trakcie zabawy i z wesołymi pomrukami zaczął skakać po pokoju, na szczęście dużym, więc go nie zdemolował. Kiedy już sie uspokoił i obwąchał nowe siodło, założyłam mu je i odsunęłam się by zobaczyć efekt końcowy. - Jak się podoba? Jest znacznie lżejsze, wyposażone w trzy uchwyty i nieruchome strzemiona, dzięki czemu będziemy mogli szybciej latać. Oprócz tego usunęłam siedzisko. Przyda się na zimę, bo będzie nam ciepło. No a przynajmniej mi, bo czasem jesteś prawdziwym kaloryferem. - Uśmiechnęłam się do smoka, który słuchając uważnie mojej paplaniny testował jak czuć siodło w różnych pozycjach. - Dodatkowo pasy są szersze, co zmniejsza nacisk na centymetr kwadratowy i doszyłam do nich gąbkowe {nie mam pojęcia jak to się nazywa xD} wypukłości, więc nic nie będzie cię gniotło i zapewni to przewiew. - Na koniec mojej przemowy Szczerbatek wylizał mnie dokładnie, wyrażając tym wdzięczność. - Dość, dość...! - Próbowałam wydusić z siebie coś przez śmiech. - Szczerbatku, proszę cię! Teraz jestem cała w twojej ślinie! - Ściągnąłam z siebie gęstą, śluzowatą, śmierdzącą i przeźroczystą, glutowatą maź i strzepnęłam na śmiejacego się ze mnie gada. Już mu nie było tak do śmiechu. Tym razem ja się z nigo śmiałam. - No dobra, czas dogonić Kruszarkę! Szczerbatek przypomniał sobie o misji dzisiejszego dnia i wyskoczył przez Skrót. Chwyciłam w ostatnim momencie za linę, zamykając go za soba. Nocna Furia wspięła się na szczyt dachu i zaczęła zaciekle węszyć. Gdy tylko złapała trop wystrzeliła w tamtym kierunku. Szybkość, z jaką przecinaliśmy powietrze była niewiarygodnie większa od dotychczasowej. Nowe siodło według mnie było o wiele lepsze od swojego poprzednika. Przypadłam do karku Furii i złapałam się mocno za boczne uchywyty, obejmując niemal szyję smoka. Po kilkiu, lub kilkunastu, a nawet kilkudziesięciu minutach, nie wiem, nie miałam możliowści sprwadzenia wskazań zegarka, zorientowałam się, że nie jestem przypięta niczym do siodła. Przez chwilę prawie stanęło mi serce. Jak spadnę, to po mnie... Ale zaraz potem opamiętałam się i pewniej usiadłam w... No nie do końca w siodle, bo nie ma siedziska, no ale niech będzie. Szczerbatek by mnie złapał, gdyby coś... Ten, o którym pomyślałam, zwolnił znacznie, co oznaczało że dogoniliśmy emigrantów. Zaraz dało się słyszeć momruki i trzepot wielu, wielu skrzydeł, Szczeptozgonów, Zmiennoskrzydłych i Tajfumerangów. Dołem, czyli wodą płynęły Wrzeńce i Gromogrzmoty. Zaciekawiło mnie to, że leciały w zupełnie innym kierunu niż ich kuzyni tresowani na Berk. Ustawiliśmy sie ze Szczerbatkiem nad tym całym zbiorowiskiem. Smoki wyglądały na przyjaźnie nastawione względem przedstawicieli innych gatunków, jednak latały podzielone właśnie gatunkowo. Chyba zasnęłam. Nie jestem pewna, ale zczęłam w pełni świadomie funkcjonować kiedy był już świt, a wieć musieliśmy lecieć całą noc. Cud, że nie spadłam. Nagle wszystkie smoki jak jeden gad zanurkowały w ciemnoszare chmury i poim oczom ukazał się widok niecodzienny. Wyspa, na której po niedługiej chwili wylądowały zwietrzęta była bardzo różnorodna. Z jednej strony porastały ja gęste lasy, z wysokimi drzewami, z drugiej zaś cała była w skałach. Od północy wielkie plaże, natomiast ze strony z której nadlecieliśmy o wysokie i strome klify uderzały wściekle granatowe fale mrocznego oceanu. Nocna Furia wylądowała jako ostatnia gdzieś po środku wyspy na niewielkim wzniesieniu. Zlazłam z niej i przetarłam oczy. Od północy zawiał ciepły, przyjemny wietrzyk przynoszący ze sobą morską bryzę. Było tu tak pięknie i czysto, że byłam pewna, że człowiek tu jeszcze nie postanął i nie dobrał sie do zasobów wysy. Postawiłam pierwszy krok na nieznanym dotąd nikomu lądzie. Szczerbatek zeskoczył na średniej wielkości skałę i przeciągnął się, ziewnął, poczym ułożył do snu. Ja tymczasem, zaczęłam się rozglądać po wyspie. Gromogrzmoty i Wrzeńce usadowiły się na plaży, Tajfumerangi i Zmienne zaszyły się w lesie, natomiast skalistą część opanowały Szeptozgony. Udałam się najpierw do Tornada, którego zauważyłam razem z różowym smokiem, który leczył się u pyskacza. Gady przywitały się ze mną radośnie i pokazały trzy jaja. Tornado nie mieszkał w domu wraz ze swoim jeźdźcem, tylko tak jak kot, wracał na posiłki lub na prośbę Stoicka. Toteż zapewne, wódz nie zauważył, że jego smok odleciał wcześniej. Partnerka Tornada rozglądnęła się niespokojnie. Podążyłam za nią wzrokiem. Pozostałe pary Gromogrzmotów brały w pyski jaja i zaczęły wchodzić do morza. Dosiadłam smoka wodza, by załapać się na wyklucie. Może nie było to rozważne z mojej strony, żeby pływać z setką smoków i tysiącem ich wybuchowych młodych, ale ciekawość wzięła górę i już po chwili, trzymając się siodła, zanurzyłam się w ciepłej wodzie. Nabrałam do płuc tyle powietrza ile tylko mogłam i dałam się pociągnąć coraz głębiej i głębiej. Woda była przejrzysta, a dno było pokryte drobnoziarnistym, złotym piaskiem. Smoki ułożyły tam jaja i odpłynęły na sporą odległość. Odliczałam kolejne sekundy czując, że długo już nie wytrzymam. Nagle, wszystkie jaja zaczęły wybuchać kolejno, odrzucając rodziców na płyciznę. Nadeszła pora na potomstwo Tornada. Trzy krótkie, stłumione przez wodę wybuchy i silne pchnięcie w tył oraz możliwość nabrania do płuc powietrza oznajmiła o wykluciu się trzech niezwykle słodkich Gromogrzmotków. Małe wypłynęły na brzeg wraz z rodzicami i otrzepały się z wody. Poszłam w ich ślady. Pisklęta zaraz zostały nakarmione przez rodziców, którzy klasycznie zwymiotowali rozgryzione ryby. Po posiłku maluchy zauważyły moją obecność i zaczęły mnie obwąchiwać i testować moją odporność na drapanie i gryzienie, na szczęście miękkimi jeszcze pazurami i zupełnie tępymi zębami, a także deptanie tarmoszenie i skakanie. Kiedy troszkę się uspokoiły, pokazałam im co jeszcze potrafię, a mianowicie głaskać. Bardzo im ten rodzaj zabawy spodobał i prawie nie mogłam się od nich odczepić. Wreszcie, zmęczone figlami zaczęły ziewać przeciągle i w końcu trzy małe, wyposażone w tuzin białych kropeczek: różowy, jasnoniebieski oraz miętowy, Gromogrzmoty zasnęły na moich kolanach. Delikatnie, by ich nie obudzić, przełożyłam kolejno pod skrzydła rodziców, po czym pożegnałam się z Tornadem i wziąwszy z ziemi plecak, którego jego dziciarnia nie zdążyła zdemolować, ruszyłam na dalszy obchód. Kiedy dotarłam do skraju lasu, postanowiłam zjeść sobie kanapkę. Nie zdążyłam nawet otworzyć plecaka, kiedy moje włosy poruszył silny i ciepły podmuch. Obruciłam się ostrożnie i ujrzałam Mamuśkę. Nie było przy niej jednak Płomienia i jego rodzeństwa, co oznaczało, że młode gady dorosły już do samodzielnego życia. Ogromna smoczyca trąciła mnie głową, domagając się głaskania. Nie mogłam jej przecież odmówić. W końcu niańczenie smoków to czysta przyjemność xD. Gdy już jej się znudziło, bądź postanowiła złożyć jaja, wniosuję, że jeszcze tego nie zrobiła, w końcu by ich nie zostawiła, ryknęła na mnie przyjaźnie i zagłębiła się w puszczę. Burczenie brzucha przerwało mi oglądanie pięknego zachodu. No właśnie, zaraz. Zachodu??? Już wieczór...? Nieźle mi zleciało z tymi Gromkami...! Zaspokoiłam głód i postanowiłam wrócić o Mordki, który pewnie będzie mnie szukać. I nie myliłam się. Po drodze natknąłam się na zmartwioną Furię, która gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła, zaczęła skakać zradości i mnie wylizywać. Obudziłam się rano wypoczęta i... Mokra. A dokłanie obśliniona. Przez mojego kochanego gada. Po małym śniadaniu kazałam mu się zabrać nad rzekę, która przecinała wyspę "w pasie". Jeszcze dwa dni do Migdalisk... Przemknęło mi przez myśl, kiedy z nikąd obok mnie pojawiła się uradowana Kruszarka. - Cześć Mała! Co u ciebie słychać? - Smoczyca odpowiedziała mi wesołym szeptem i podążyła ku skalistej części wyspy. Ruszyłam za nią, a ze mną Szczerb. Dedyki dla : Wszechwiedzącej Miszy07, która mnie przejżała xD, Szczerbka1234, Ulkix34 i WildDragonRidera, czyli oto stały komplecik zwycięzców xD. Szeptozgonica obruciła łeb w naszą stronę, jakby sprawdzając, czy za nią idziemy i zanurkowała do ziemi, robiąc przy tym kolejny tunel. Wsiadłam na Szczerbiego i polecieliśmy za nią. W prawdzie mojemu smokowi ten pomysł nie przypadał za bardzo do gustu, ale nie protrestował, kiedy zagłębialiśmy się coraz bardziej w pogoni za smoczycą, która zniknęła za rogiem. Po kilku krokach naszym oczom ukazała się jaskinia, oświetlona jedynie w kilku miejscach. Na środku znajdowała się sterta popękanych, szarych skorup. Wokół szalały młode Szeptozgony, wiercąc tunele, w których nawet ja bym się nie zmieściła, nie mówiąc o Śledziku. To, co jednak najbardziej przykuło moją uwagę, to duże białe jajo, z wieloma czerwonymi plamami. Krzykozgon...! Zachłysnęłam się powietrzem. Obok jaja potworka, zwinięta w kłębek leżała jego mama, spoglądająca na nie ze zmartwieniem. Podeszłam do nich nie bez lęku, ponieważ w pamięci miałam obraz białej bestii z łatwością kruszącej wielkie wyspy. A to było tylko na ekranie plazmy, a po roku 2031 jako hologram. Ukucnęłam obok Kruszarki i położyłam dłoń na nie okolczonej części jej gowy. - Czemu jeszcze się nie wykluło? - Szeptozgonica mruknęła cicho z rezygnacją. Położyłam ostrożnie drugą rękę na jaju, które było całkiem jak spory górski plecak, tyle że bardziej okrągłe. W dotyku było gładkie i ciepławe. - Mogę coś sprwadzić? - Zerknęłam na mamę, która wypuściła z impetem powietrze z nozdrzy i przymknęła oczy, dając do zrozumienia, że ona straciła już nadzieję. Wpadł mi wtedy do głowy pewien pomysł. A mianowicie: Krzykozgon, w przeciwieństwie do Szeptozgonów lubił światło, więc może powinien się wykluć na słońcu. Spróbowałam podnieść jajo, ale nie dałam rady ruszyć go chociaż o cenrymetr. - Szczerbatek, pomożesz? - Szczerbek podszedł do jaja i po dokładnym obwąchaniu, przyłożył do niego czoło i napiąwszy niemal niezauważalnie mięśnie zaczą przesuwać je we wskazanym przeze mnie kierunku. Asekurowałam jajo od drugiej strony żeby się nie przewróciło, ale pewnie gdyby doszło co do czego, zgniotło by mi jedynie rękę, ze względu na swoją ogromną masę. Kiedy znalazło się już w promieniach południowego słońca odsunęlismy się spowrotem na miejsce obok obserwującej uważnie nasze poczynania Szeptozgonicy. Przez pięć minut nic się nie działo, ale czekałam dalej. Kolejne pięć i nadal nic. Zaczynałam powoli wątpić w swoją strategię, ale postanowiłam się nie poddawać. Minęło już piętnaście minut, a ja powtarzałam sobie w myślach:'' To duże smoczątko, musi się nagrzać przed wykluciem... Po prostu zbiera energię słoneczną... Jeszcze chwilkę...!'' Jednak po pół godzinie czekania poszłam w ślady Kruszarki i przestałam liczyć na cud. I właśnie wtedy, kiedy straciłam zupełnie nadzieję, na wyklucie się Krzykozgona, ten cud nastapił. Jajo zatrzęsło się lekko, ale wyczulone zmysły smoków wychwyciły to bez problemu. Smoczyca Albrechta ożywiła się, natomiast jej pozostałe dzieci uspokoiły i zebrały się obok nas obserwując z wyczekiwaniem jajo. Ono zaś, robiło się coraz bardziej czerwone i wyglądało, jakby się paliło, ale bez płomieni. Z pojawiających sie szparek zaczęła ulatywać sycząca para, a samo jajo roztrzęsło się już na dobre. Wtem rozległ się przeraźliwy pisko-ryk, podobny trochę do dźwięku wydawanego przez psujący się mikrofon, trochę do tarcia o steropian i trochę do otwierania starych, zardzewiałych drzwi. Zatkałam uszy.'' Jeżeli niewykluty maluch może wydawać takie dźwięki, to co będzie kiedy zrobi się z niego gigant...?!'' W momencie kiedy miał nastopić wybuch Szczerbatek odepchną minie i owiną skrzydłami, więc nic nie widziałam, natomiast huk jaki rozległ się przy pękaniu skorupy (bo nie skorupki, jajo było naprawdę wielkie), był ogłuszający. - Dzięki, Mordko. - Pogłaskałam Furię rozpakowując się z jej skrzydeł. Otrzepałam się z pyłu i popatrzyłam w kierunku nowo wyklutego pisklęcia. Kopara mi opadła. - Jaki ty jesteś słodki...! - Wyszeptałam do malucha wpatrując się w niego bez opamiętania. Może i Szeptozgony pięknością nie grzeszą, a szczególnie ich młode z wyłupiastymi oczami, ale ten mały Krzykozgon to po prostu był śliczny i przede wszystkim kochany. I miał niezły głosik. Kiedy smoczątko oswoiło się ze światłem i panującą w reszcze jaskini ciemnością, zaczęło rozglądać się po niej, a natrafiając na swoją matkę, rodzeństwo, mnie oraz Nocną Furię wydało z siebie straszliwie głośny, radosny krzyk Krzykozgona. - Krzykaczu, my tu przez ciebie ogłuchniemy! - Zawołałam na małego i usiadłszy na ziemi zachęciłam do zapoznania się z człowiekiem. Smoczek, zafascynowany dżwiękiem jaki wydobył się z moich ust, podpełzł niezdarnie i obwąchał mnie. Pogłaskałam go po głowie i za kołnierzem a on zamruczał słodko. - Jak jesteś cicho, to jesteś kochany Rozdarciuchu. Idź ty do mamy, ja się z tąd na razie nie ruszam. - To powiedziawszy oparłam się o Szczerbatka i obserwowałam poczynania smoczej rodzinki.thumb|400px|Krzykacz oswojony :3 Chodziło mi po głowie wiele imion dla Krzykozgona, więc postanowiłam nie nazywać go jakoś specjalnie. Będzie w przyszłości reagował na różne przezwiska. Pomyślałam, że wychowany z matką i wśród ludzi stanie się kiedyś usłuchanym, ogromnym, niebezpiecznym ale miłym smoczydełkiem. Po jakimś czasie nieokreślonym zaczęło byc trochę nudnawo, bo małe Szepty poszły spać, a Krzykacz miał jeszcze pełno energii i nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Szczerbatek też drzemał, więc podniosłąm się delikatnie i przemieściłam w stronę łuny światła. Spojrzałam w górę tunelu. Słońce już zachodziło. Usiadłam pod ścianą i wyjęłam z plecaka kawałek szkiełka. Małe, białe i wrzeszczące zaczęło z radosnym pomrukiwaniem loto-pełzać po całej jaskini za świetlnym "zającem". W końcu i Krzykacz się zmęczył, więc ułożył się koło Kruszarki i zasnął. Obudziłam Mordkę i wylecieliśmy na powierzchnię. Trzeba przyznać, zrobiło się w tej jaskini trochę dusznawo. Z przyjemnością zaczerpnęłam świeżego wieczornego powietrza. Jutro musimy zabrać to "gadowisko" na Berk, po podróż się trochę wydłuży. Jeszcze tej samej nocy wyruszyliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem w kierunku wyspy, na której stacjonowały smoki mieszkające niegdyś w pałacu Czerwonej Śmierci. Wysepka ta była znacznie mniejsza i miała kształt otwartegoi koła zbudowanego z brązowych skał i złotego piasku. Środek był "podziurawiony" a do tych dziur smoki wrzucały jeszcze ostatnie niewyklute jaja. Mordka szybko złapał trop przyjaciół i po paru sekundach dołączyliśmy do smoków z Akademii oraz Czkawki i Astrid. - Cześć! - Przywitałam się zeskakując z Furii która pobiegła zapoznać się z potomstwem kolegów. - Siema. - Odpowiedziali zgodnie. Astrid trzymała właśnie na rękach trzy pisklęta Wichury, a syn wodza siłował się z młodymi Hakokła i... Mojej Błękitki! Obok leżał Rogolotek, na którym beztrosko bawiły się dzieci Sztukamięs oraz Wyma i Jota. - Gdzie dolecieliście??? - Spytał chłopak, który został przygnieciony do ziemi przez cztery małe Koszmarki. - Nie uwierzycie, jak wam powiem. - Zaczęłam i rozsiadłam się pomiędzy skrzydlatymi gadami które zaraz przyleciały sprawdzić kto to taki. - Dolecieliśmy do wyspy pięć razy większej od tej. Po drodze przyłączyliśmy się do Zmiennych, Tajfunów, pod skrzydłami których kryły się Szepczące, a dołem płynęły Wrzeńce i Grzmoty. Tornado ma trójkę przślicznych piskląt, które sprawiły, że wyglądam no... Jak wyglądam. - A wyglądałam na londyńską żebraczkę, bo ubrania, na szczęście nie "rodzone" zostały dośc mocno nadgryzione zębem smoka. - Spotkałam też mamę Płomienia i uwaga, uwaga... Oswoiłam małego Krzygozgona, syna Kruszarki! - Krzyko-zgona...? - Wyglądali na zdziwionych... A no tak. Przecież nic nie było wiadomo o tym smoku wcześniej...! - Wygląda trochę jak Szeptozgon, alew jast cały biały z czerwonym ogonem i ma szlachetniejszy wyraz pyska, oprócz tego czerwone oczy i lubi swiatło. Wykluwa się raz na sto lat. - Super, nowy gatunek! - Ucieszył się Czkawka. - Tak właściwie, to podgatunek. I najważniejsza informacja. Będzie mniej więcej długości czerwonej Śmierci. - Zrobili wielkie oczy i trochę zbledli. - Ale spokojnie, wychowamy go na ludzi. - Uśmiechnęłam się i zmieniłam temat. - Co z Rogasiem? - Nic. Nie było tu innych Tnących. A on nawet nie chciał lecieć nigdzie indziej. Pewnie jest za młody... - Jeździec omawianego wzruszył ramionami i pogłaskał swojego smoka. - Chyba masz rację. - Przyznałam. - No a co ze Szczerbim? - Też nic. Ani jednej Furii nie napotkaliśmy. - Szczerbuś z amoimi plecami jęknął żałośnie. - Ale mam dziwne przeczucie, że i tak jest za młody. U każdego gatunku to trochę inaczej znając życie wychodzi. - Nadszedł czas poruszyć najważniejszą kwestię. - Musimy je wszystkie - Zatoczyłam ramionami łuk. - przetransportować do domu. Twój ojciec już się pewnie martwi, że nas tak długo nie ma. Tyle że młode same nie polecą. - Mijaliśmy stary statek, możemy do niego je załadować. - Poddała Astrid i oddała Wichurce jej dzieci. Nadeszła pora nocnego karmienia. - Po drodze zahaczymy też o Krzykacza. Trzeba go od najmłodszych lat przyzwyczajać do obecności ludzi, inaczej wyrośnie z niego niezła bestyja. * * * - Wracają!!! - Zakrzyknął ktoś z dołu. Zaraz tłumy wikingów wypłynęły na brzeg wioski by zobaczyć co się dzieje. Wszystkie dorosłe smoki, które "miały kogoś na Berk" trzymały liny, do których przyczepiony był statek wypełniony po brzegi młodymi. Co ciekawe, Tornado zostawił swoje pisklęta z ich mamą i zdecydował się na powrót do domu sam. Szkoda, że Stoick ich nie zobaczy... "Zacumowaliśmy" nad rankiem w dniu Migdalisk. Droga była długa i ciężka, ale wszyscy dotarliśmy bezpiecznie. Młode odnalazły swoich rodziców i po krótkim odpoczynku udaliśmy się wszyscy do Twierdzy świętować. Wszędzie rozchodziły się smakowite dla większości zapachy. Pieczone ryby, kurczaki oraz dziczyzna w sosie własnym. Odstąpiłam swoją porcję Szczerbatkowi, jako dodatkowy prezent. Sama zaś zadowoliłam się pajdą świeżego chleba z masełkiem i zupą oraz goracą herbatą, idealną na ten mroźny wieczór. To, co było największą atrakcją, okazało się piwem. Samo piwo w sobie to nic nadzwyczajnego, ale w te Migdaliska, mieli na nie pozwolenie od wodza już wszyscy z "mojego rocznika". Dziwne, że od piętnastu lat można tu już pić alkochol...! Ale Stoick zastrzegł, że jest to jedyna taka impreza, gdzie mogą pić na legalu i dopóki wszyscy nie ukończymy siedemnastki, taka druga okazja będzie tylko raz, w przyszłym roku, o ile będziemy się zachowywać przyzwoicie tym razem. Ja nigdy nie piłam (nie licząc tego jednego razu na Pierwszej Komunii, kiedy ksiądz maczał opłatki w białym winie :3), więc i tym razem nie miałam zamiaru tego robić. Z resztą, biąrąc pod uwagę, że Sączysmark i spóka bedą pijani, będę im później opowiadać, co się działo. Na początku, czyli koło południa, po wspólnym obiedzie na Dużej Sali było trochę niemrawo. Dzieciaki szalały z pisklętami, a dorośli dyskutowali o wydarzeniach minionego półrocza. W Twierdzy panował gwar i radosna atmosfera, ale nie działo się nic specjalnego. Kiedy zaczęło się już ściemniać i pojawiały się pierwsze gwiazdy, wybyliśmy wszyscy przed wielką choinkę, stojącą na środku wioski. Przyozdobiona ona była chełmami, porożem, śiwecami i ciastkami, oraz różnymi gadżecikami, których opisać nie potrafię. Pod nią zaś, znajdowały się prezenty dla najmłodszych i tych ciut starszych. Ustawiliśmy się wokół drzewka, a obok niego stanął Pyskacz, który tradycyjnie rozdawał prezenty, które tobił sam Thor. Oczywiście ten kit wciskało się tylko maluchom. Od 11+ sami robiliśmy sobie prezenty. Ja zrobiłam jedynie dla Szczerbiego siodło i dla Czkawki dopracowaną, ozdobioną naszymi wspólnymi rysunkami Księgę Smoków. Jak on mógł mi grzebać w projektach, to ja jemu też... Usłyszałam swoje imię.'' Łał... Nie sądziłam, że od kogoś coś dostanę... ''Podeszłam do kowala, a on wręczył mi paczkę, nie małą, ale też nie za dużą, miękko-twardą i związaną niebieską i czarną wstęgą. Te dwa kolory, to moje ulubione. Niebieski podobał mi się od zawsze, ale był też dla mnie symbolem mojej umiłowanej wolności. Był kolorem przestworzy. Czarny natomiast, jak nie trudno się domyślić, był znakiem Nocnej Furii. Wróciłam na swoje miejsce, pomiędzy leżącym Szczerbatkiem a Czkawką i Rogalem. Zerknęłam na chłopaka kątem oka i ujrzałam na jego twarzy niemal niezauważalny uśmiech i ciekawość. Zapatrzony był przed siebie, ale co jakiś czas spoglądał na moje ręce, a dokładnie na to, co trzymały. Wsiadłam na Furię jak na kanapę i zabrałam się do rozwijania papieru. Postanowiłam się jednak trochę pomęczyć i poćwiczyć cierpliwość, więc zanim zobaczyłam co jest w środku, zawiązałam Mordce na uszach kokardy. Mruknął niezadowolony i próbował się ich pozbyć prawie mnie zrzucając, ale powstrzymała go jakaś mała dziewczynaka słowami "Ściejbatku, Ściejbatku! Jak ty ładnie wygjądaś w kokaldach!". I wtedy lubiący dzieci gad zaprzestał niszczenia mojego "dzieła". Rozwinąwszy załkowicie pamier ujrzałam parę czarnych karwaszy i takąż maskę z niebieskimi elementami. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy i buzie. Ale zaraz potem zacisnęłam usta w cienką kreskę i z miną wściekłego Straszliwca przekręciłam powoli głowę w kierunku syna wodza. On uśmiechał się bezczelnie z dumą w oczach. - Znów to zrobiłeś...! - Wysyczałam przez zęby. - Kolejny raz grzebałeś w poich rysunkach! - A ty w moich nie? - Zadał mi podstępnie retoryczne pytanie, pokazując jednocześnie swój prezent ode mnie. - A poza tym, kazałaś mi zaglądać do twojego domu podczas waszej nieobecności więc... - Zawiesił głos unosząc jednę brew. - Oj no przecież wiesz że żartuję. Dzięki. - I... Wtedy zrobiłam coś, czego od zawsze unikałam i nie cierpiałam. Przytuliłam go, do czego zmusił mnie jakiś głupi odruch. Nie był tym zaskoczony bynajmniej i też mnie uściskał. - Nie ma sprawy. Dla przyjaciół wszystko, nie? I ja też dziękuję. Dużo tam ciekawostek. - Zaśmialiśmy się, a ja wróciłam na swoje miejsce, na smoku. Kiedy wszystkie prezenty zostały już rozdane, zrobiło się trochę późno, więc matki odprowadziły swoje dzieci i smoczęta do łóżek i po ich zaśnięciu wróciły do świętowania. Nie licząc większości smoków, dla których podróż była wykańczająca. Miałam na myśli tylko wikingów. Tłum wlał się do Twierdzy i zaczęło się właściwe świętowanie, czytaj: piwo, tańce, śpiewy, jedzenie i jeszcze raz piwo. - Mam prośbę. - Powiedział Czkawka, kiedy dostał od Sączysmarka dość sporej wielkości kufel. - Pilnuj mnie. Nie chcę zrobić czegoś głupiego. - Poprosił, wiedząc że ja nie dotknę alkocholu. Po pierwsze, co mnie powstrzymywało przez czterdzieści lat to postanowienie. Taki zakład z samą sobą. A drugie, to ojciec, który był pijakiem i jego ojciec, nie lepszy. Uraza, ostrożność i chęć wygranej. - Mogę się też dołączyć? - Spytała Astrid dosiadając się do stołu, obok mnie. Wichurka bawiła się z Rogolotkiem, a Szczerbatek drzemał tuż za mną.'' Nie mam pojęcia, jak on w tym hałasie może spać...?'' - Pewnie. Rozumiem, że do prośby Czkawki? - Pokiwała twierdząco głową i wziąwszy pierwszy łyk skrzywiła się. - Chyba jednak sama sobie poradzę. - Odstawiła ze wstrętem kufel, odsuwając go jak najdalej od siebie. Zaraz został przejęty przez Smarka i opróżniony w kilka sekund. - Jak wy to możecie pić?! To jest ochydne. - Jej wypowiedź została skomentowana salwą śmiechu już nieźle wstawionych bliźniaków i jeźdźca Hakokła. Ich smoki wygrzewały się gdzieć przy palenisku. Śledzik nie pił aż tyle, a Sztukamięs zajmowała się swoim potomstwem. Mijały nam godziny na rozmowach i głównie śmianiu się z nie do końca trzeźwego Smarka i rozdzeństwa. Postanowiłam się na chwilę przewietrzyć, bo na Sali było strasznie gorąco. Otworzyłam z niemałym trudem wielkie drzwi i z przyjemnością zaczerpnęłam świeżego, mroźnego powietrza. Wszędzie do koła panował mrok i tylko ciemnogranatowe niebo rozświetlały miliony milionów gwiazd, a wśród nich królował wielki i okragły Księżyc. Zrobiłam sobie mały spacerek. Po chwili zrobiło mi się już trochę chłodnawo i uznałam że czas powrócić do przyjaciół. Połowa wikingów będących w Twierdzy rozeszła się już do domów. Było bowiem grubo po drugiej nad ranem. A jak wychodziłam było w pół do... Nieźle się zasiedziałam. Z tego, co się dowiedziałam od Czkawki, Astrid zmyła się parenaście minut przed moim powrotem, bo miała dość lepiącego się do niej Sączysmarka. Wspomniany leżał teraz na stole i pochrapuwał, a jego ręka zaciśnięta była na uchu kufla. Co jakiś czas bredził przez sen, a Mieczyk i Szpadka mieli z niego ubaw, choć sami nie lepsi, nie wiadomo jak i kiedy zamienili się ubraniami, z czego z kolei śmiali się Czkawka i Śledzik. Rozglądnęłam się za Szczerbatkiem i nie znalazłwszy go pośród pozostałych jeszcze na Sali smoków, pomyślałam że wrócił do domu. Nagle do moich uszu dobiegł dźwięk charakterystyczny dla szczelającej plazmą Nocnej Furii. Odróciłam się na pięcie i napotkałam oczy Szczerba. Jego źrenice były nienaturalnie duże a spojrzenie skołowane. Kaszlną ponownie i z jego pyszczka wydobył się kolejny błękitno-biały pocisk, który trafił w ścianę tuż nad Smarkiem. Obudziło to chłopaka w mgnieniu oka i zerwał się na równe nogi. Podbiegłam do mojego przyjaciela i uklękłam przyjego głowie. - Co się stało, Mordko? - Smok odpowiedział mi dziwnym jak na smoka bełkotem i zaczą chwiejnym krokiem sunąć w nieznanym nawet sobie kierunku. Pokierowałam go w stronę ławki. Po drodze potknął sie o własne łapy i jasne już było, co się działo, kiedy nie miałam tego pod kontrolą. - No dobra. - Wycedziłam przez zaciśnięte zęby zachowując względny spokój. - Kto. Mi. Powie. - Mówiłam na tyle głośno, powoli i akcentując każde słowo, że wszyscy pozostali w Twierdzy, to jest kilku wikingów, Pyskacz wraz ze Stoickiem oraz osoby siedzące przy moim stole skierowali na mnie swoje spojrzenia. - CO ZA IDIOTA UPIŁ MOJEGO SMOKA???!!! - Rozdarłam sie na cały regulator, choć tak na prawdę miałam dziewiędziesiąt dziewięć procent pewności co do winnego/winnych. - Ona. - Mieczyk wskazał na siostrę. - On. - Sączysmark na Mieczyka w tym samym momencie. - On. - I równocześnie z nimi Szpadka pokazała Sączysmarka. - Widzisz idoito, co żeś zrobił?! - To ty jesteś idiotką! - Odgryzł się Smark. - No właśnie! - Dodał Mieczyk. - Nie prawda! - Prawda! - Nie! - Tak. - Zamknąć się! - Uciszyłam ich uderzając w tym samym momencie pięścią w stół, że aż się kufle zatrzęsły. - Przecież biedaczek będzie miał jutro kaca, jak nie gorzej! Odbiło wam czy co?! Dawać smokowi piwo! Co wam strzeliło do tych jaczych łbów! To mu mogło poważnie zaszkodzić, a i tak nie wiadomo co z tego wyniknie! Jak ja was dorwę, to was na Thora, matki nie poznają!!! - Użyłam imienia tego boga już tak z przyzwyczajenia, bo w tych czasach i wtym rejonie "O Jezu!" raczej nie wchodzi w grę. Skoczyłam ku nim przez stół i wciskając pięść w twarz Smarkowi, że aż coś chrupnęło i jednocześnie przygniotłam do ziemi bliźniaki. Chciałam przyłożyć im jeszcze raz, ale ktoś powstrzymał mnie chwytając za nadgarstki i odciągając od tamtych idiotów. - To nie jest tego warte. - Usłyszałam za sobą głos Stoicka. - I tak nic z tego nie zapamiętają, są pijani. Jutro, jak wytrzeźwieją, dostaną za swoje i ode mnie i od ciebie, jużeli będziesz chciała. - Na te słowa gniew już ze mnie trochę uleciał, ale nadal świerzbiła mnie pięść. - A ja mam nauczkę, na przyszłość, żeby więcej nie dawać im piwa. - Mruknął wódz i potem dodał. - Zajmij sie teraz Szczerbatkiem, oni dostaną za swoje, jak będą w pełni kontaktować z rzeczywistoiścią. Tak więc z pomocą Rogolotka przetransportowałam mojego małego Szczerbusia na moje łóżko, żeby mu było wygodniej i pożegnawszy się z chłopakami, czyli Tnącym Burzę i jego jeźdźcem, udałam sie na spoczynek, obok Furii. W nocy obudził mnie straszliwy gorąc, którego źródłem okazał się Szczerbatek. Był cały rozpalony i też nie mół spać. Rozłożyłam koce i futra na podłodze i "przeniosłam" smoka na nie, po czym obłożyłam go szmatami i ręcznikami. Następnie podreptałam na dół i zebrałam z przed domu tyle śniegu, ile zmieściło mi się na rękach. Zrobiłam kilka takich rundek i Szczerb, cały obłożony śniegiem wreszcie zasnął. Ja siedziałam przy nim całą noc, wychodząc jeszcze kilka razy po dokładkę śniegu. Obudziłam się z samego rana, nie pamiętałam kiedy zasnęłam, ale wiem, że byłam okropnie nie wyspana. Położyłam prawą dłoń na mojego smoka i momentalnie otworzyłam oczy. Z przerażeniem stwierdziłam, że szmaty były całkowicie suche. Czyli Szczerbek wysuszył je swoim goracem w dwie, trzy godziny! Od razu poleciałam na pole po świezy śnieg i otworzywszy z impetem drzwi ujrzałam Sączysmarka, Mieczyka i Szpadkę ze skruszonymi minami. Tuż za nimi stał Pyskacz. Zaczęli mnie przepraszać, ale ja nie słuchałąm, tylko zagoniłam ich do noszenia białego i zimnego puchu. Kowal powiedział mi, że za karę muszą przez miesiąc po smokach i pomagać wikingom w codziennych obowiązkach bez pomocy smoków. A do tego przez pierwszy tydzień mieli wykonywać prace w domach poszczególnych osób i być na ich każde zawołanie. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko słysząc to. Kiedy skończyłam rozmowę z Pyskaczem, obok nas pojawili się "skazańcy" i jż chcięli się zmyć, ale zatrzymałam ich. - Przyjmuję wasze przeprosiny, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że zaleźliście mi za skórę. Przez waszą głupotę nie zmróżyłam dziś praktycznie oka, więc teraz ja idę się zdrzemnąć, a wy zanoście Szczerbatkowi pić, regularnie co pół godziny, za piętnaście minut macie dać mu kosz ryb i co najważniejsze, nie dopuśćcie do tego, żeby szmatki były suche. Jeżeli gorączka mu spadnie, obudźcie mnie. - To powiedziawszy udałam się do pokoju, a oni grzecznie powlekli się za mną. Na szczęście koło południa Nocna Furia była już w znacznie lepszym stanie, a pod wieczór smok wstał i dojadł resztę ryb. Zwolniłam robotników dopiero po dwódziestej pierwszej. Podzieliłam się z nimi obiadem, bo za wiedzą wodza cały dzień pracowali dziś przy Szczerbatku. Ten zaś, wypił tego dnia chyba z dwadzieścia litrów, jak nie więcej. Rankiem, drugiego dnia po Migdaliskach, mój przyjaciel był już całkiem zdrowy i udaliśmy się na szalony lot, bo smokeł musiał bozbyć się nadmiaru energii. Koniec z końców przestałam się gniewać na Smarka i bliźniaków, bo nigdy nie potrafiłam się na kogoś obrażać dłużej niż jeden dzień. Ale nauczkę dostali odpowiednią. Rozdział 5 Roztopy... Serc? Długie to i nudne... Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialnoś!!! Nie płacę odszkodowań! xD Minęło parę tygodni od Migdalisk, które, w zależności od punktu widzenia były bardzo udane, bądź niekoniecznie. Albrecht i jego ludzie na stałe wprowadzili się na Berk, więc wioska została w bardzo rozbudowana w głąb lądu. Smoczątka, które znacznie podrosły i latały już samodzielnie, nieźle dawały wikingom w kość, więc wybudowano dla nich specjalną stajnię, w której mogły bawić się do woli. Wiosna już od dłuższego czasu zakradała się tu i ówdzie, a teraz już całkowicie zadomowiła się w skromnych progach archipelagu. Albrecht swoją starą wyspę "oddał" Kruszarce i jej potomstwu oraz innym Szeptozgonów. Mały Krzykacz, już nie jest taki mały. To tylko kilka tygodni, a z dwóch i pół metra zrobiło się dziesięć. Smok był przyjacielski i chętnie bawił się z dziećmi wikingów i innych smoków. W dwóch słowach : pełnia szczęścia. W wiosce trwały przygotowania na zawody z okacji Roztopów. Smark, jak zwykle pewny siebie, puszył się niczym paw z piórpuszem medali zawieszonym na szyi. Ale tym razem, nie będzie miał już takich dużysz szans na wygraną, ponieważ wybrałam się do Pyskacza tydzień przed rozpoczęciem zawodów. - Hej Pyskacz! - Zawołałam do pracującego kowala, kiedy Szczerbatek z gracją odpowiednią Nocnej Furii, wylądował tuż przed kuźnią po porannym locie. - Cześć Ania, witaj Szczerbatku. - Zaciekawiony gad wcisnął łeb pod rękę mężczyzny, by lepiej widzieć siodło, które ten kończył. - Co was do mnie sprowadza? - Pomyślałam sobie, że można urozmaicić trochę te konkurencje. Usiadłam na jednej ze skrzyń. - A jak? - Pyskacz obrócił się do mnie. - Fajnie by było, gdyby smoki zaangażowały się całkowicie. I podział na etapy. No i inna punktacja. Będzie ciekawiej, trudniej i wygra ten, kto na prawdę na to zasłuży. - Noo... Pomyślimy nad tym. To może się sprawdzić. Szczególnie, jeżeli chodzi o punktację. - Kowal pochował sprzęt i oddał naprawione siodło właścicielowi. - Hmmm... - Przeczesał wąsy i zamyślił się. - Powiedz reszcie, że dziś o osiemnastej dam im parę wskazówek, odnośnie Roztopów. Ha haaa...! To może być dobre...! - Zatarł ręce z zadowoloną miną, planując zapewne najróżniejsze urozmaicenia. Tak więc o ustalonej godzinie wszyscy stawiliśmy się w Akademii. No... Prawie wszyscy, bo Smark przyleciał z dziesięcio minutowym opóźnieniem. "Zapomniałem założyć medal z ostatnich Roztopów." Taka była jego wymówka. Ponoć szukał go już od pół godziny... - W tym roku zasady się zmienią i to bardzo. Każdemu uczestnikowi przyznane będą punkty w zależności od wykonania zadania w danej konkurencji, więc każdy bedzie miał szansę na wygraną. - Zaczął objaśniać Pyskacz. Juz przyt pierwszym zdaniu Sączysmark zrobił naburmuszoną minę. - Zawody będą trwały trzy dni, a pierwszego dnia okaże się kto dostanie się do drugiego etapu i potem do trzeciego, a następnie ostatniego dnia najlepsi zawodnicy wezmą udział w finale. - Może więcej wskazówek, do czego mamy się przygotować? - Jeździec Hakokła stał oparty o swojego smoka z założonymi rękami, a ton jego głosu oraz wyraz twarzy wyrażnie świadczył o tym, że nie podobają mu się te ulepszenia. - Poćwicznie dosiad, - Kowal spojrzał na Sączysmarka - zaufanie, - zwrócił się w stronę Sledzika - porozumienmie i komunikację - zerknął na bliźniaki i ich Zębiroga - oraz siłę spokoju. - Rozejrzał się po wszystkich i wybył. - No i popracujcie trochę z ziemi! - Dodał na odchodnym. - I co to niby miało znaczyć?! - Oburzył się Smark. - To, że w tym roku będą smocze konkurencje idioto. - Uderzyła się w czoło Szpadka. - Jesteś już głupszy od mojego brata. - Właśnie! Czekaj, powiedziałaś że jestem głupi?! - Mieczyk rzucił się na siostrę z pięściami i Wym z Jotem musieli ich rozdzielać. - Phi! Tymbardziej wygramy, co nie, Hakokieł?! - Chłopak dosiadł swojego smoka który zapalił się i jak burza wylecieli z Akademii. Sączysmark skandował sam sobie swoje hasło: "Sączy-sączy Smark-smark-smark!". Zatkaliśmy sobie uszy, kiedy przeleciał nam nad głowami. - Powodzenia wam życzę. Lecę potrenować i wam też to radzę. - Uśmiechnęłam się do pozostałych i dałam Mordce znak do odlotu. Nocna Furia zamachnęła się skrzydłami, wykonała pętlę pionową i tuż za wejściem do Akademii wzbiła się prosto w górę, kręcąc jak wiatrak z lekko rozłożonymi skrzydłami. Musiało to nieźle wyglądać, ponieważ za nami usłyszałam ciche "Łoaaah...". Polecieliśmy na Smoczą Wyspę, a dokładnie na część którą zajmował wulkan świętej pamięci Czerwonej Śmierci. Było tam pełno kolumn skalnych próbujących wydostać się ponad ocean. Różnokształtne formacje wyglądały mrocznie, niektóre wyglądem przypominały szpony. Szczerbek wylądował na szczycie pozostałości wulkanu. Wyjęłam z plecaka czarną chustkę. - Mordko, poćwiczymy lot na ślepo. - Wyciągnęłam trzymany przez siebie skrawek materiału przed mordkę smoka, a ten zamruczał z powątpieniem. - Spokojnie, zaufaj mi. Potem będzie zmiana. - Zakryłam mu oczy i pogłaskałąm po głowie. - Ruszaj. - Szepnęłam pochylając się mocno do przodu i pchając wierzchowca w dół. Szczerbatek zaczął pewnie pikować pionowo ku ziemi. W ostatnim momencie począgnąłam go w górę. Smok zaryczał, okazując tym gotowość do pełnej współpracy i całkowite zaufanie. Szarpnęłam za siodło w prawo i zaczęliśmy się obkręcać pędząc ku chmurom. Wirowaliśmy jak tornado a towarzyszył nam dźwięk "rozdzieranego" powietrza. Powoli wytracaliśmy prędkość. Odchyliłam się do tyłu i znów spadaliśmy, tym razem brzuchem do góry. Sprawdziłam sytuację. Znajdowaliśmy się centralnie nad miejscem, gdzie jest granica pomiędzy falą a brzegiem. Dałam Szczerbatkowi sygnał prawą łydką, żeby wyrównał lot. Wykonał to bez chwili zwłoki i już mknęliśmy kolebiąc się lekko wprost na "skalny labirynt". Ostry slalom pomiędzy klifami i kolumnami nie sprawił nam przeszkód, ponieważ jeżdżąc konno dobrze wiedziałam, jak sterować dosiadem. Na koniec pociągnęłam za siodło do góry i Furia zakreśliła pętlę. Ponowiłam ruch, ale tym razem krócej, więc lecieliśmy nad skałami do góry nogami. Wiatr był silny, ale nic sobie z niego nie robiłam mając na głowie maskę, którą dostałam od Czkawki na Migdaliska, do kompletu z karwaszami. Szybowaliśmy spokojnie brzuchem do góry. Rozluźniłam się, co Szczerbatek odczytał jako "wracamy do normalności" i taki też był mój zamiar. Zniżyliśmy lot, szorując niemal po ziemi, ale kidey natrafiała się jakaś duża skała, podrywałam smoka do góry. Zbliżaliśmy się do stromego klifu. Tuż przed ścianą ze skały zaparłam się nogami w i puściłam jedną ręką środkowego uchwytu, przenosząc ciężar ciała na grzbiet. Szczerbi w jednej chwili wzbił się do pionu. Kiedy znajdowaliśmy się na równi z powierzchnią ogromnej skały, wyrzuciłam stopy ze strzemion, szturchając delikatnie przednie łapy wierzchowca. Był to sygnał do lądowania, toteż Furia wyciągnęła przed siebie wszystkie cztery nogi i odszukawszy grunt, zwinęła skrzydła zeskakując na ziemię. - Pięknie Mordeczko! - Poklepałam go po szyi i ściągnęłam chustkę z oczu. Smok zamruczał zadowolony. Zeszłam z nigo i dałam mu rybę, wyciągniętą chwilę wcześniej z plecaka. - Teraz moja kolej. - Zanim zawiązałam sobie oczy, zobaczyłam uśmiechniętego gada z wywalonym jęzorem, siedzącego jak pies i jak pies machającego ogonem. Zaśmiałam się pod nosem. Potem zamknęłam oczy i na widoku pojawiła mi się ciemność. - Gotowe. Rób teraz co chcesz, bylebym się nie zabiła. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Nagle poczułam na twarzy ciepły podmych wydychango powietrza, a potem łuskowatą skórę mojego przyjaciela. - Hah, nie podglądam przecież. - Wyciągnęłam przed siebie rękę, w celu poczochrania Mordki po mordce, ale moja dłoń natknęla się na coś ciepławego, miękkiego i przede wszystkim obślizgłego. - Fuj! Szczerbatek! - Krzyknęłam przez śmiech. - Ja cię chcę pogłaskać, a ty jęzor wywalasz! - Gadzisko zarechotało po swojemu i zaraz potem poczułam pchnięcie... I straciłam grunt pod nogami. Ale nie upadłam na ziemię, tylko na skrzydło Szczerbatka. Poczułam, że owa kończyna służąca do podbijania przestworzy unosi się i przechyla. Ześlizgnęłam się z niej i zaczęłam spadać w przepaść. Zanim pęd powietrza zagłuszył wszystko, usłyszałam tylko trzepot skrzydeł, a zaraz tuż obok dźwięk towarzyszący pikującej Furii. Wtem wspomniany gad złapał mnie za ręce i dyndałam tak powiewając niczym flaga. Serce waliło mi jak szalone, bo choć ufałam Szczerbatkowi jak nikomu innemu na świecie, to brak możliwości zobaczenia tego, z czym mam doświadczenie na własne oczy, był bardzo uciążliwy szczególnie dla kogoś, kto widzi od zawsze. Pomyślałam, że Szczerbek pewnie czuł to samo, kiedy sterowałam nim jak samolotem zdalnie sterowanym, a on nie wiedział nawet gdzie leci. To znacznie dodało mi otuchy, więc kiedy nie wiem jak i kiedy, wisząc do góry nogami, moje ręce zanurzyły się w zimnej wodzie oceanu, moją pierwszą myślą nie było"Boże, on mnie chce utopić!". I kiedy mocne szarpnięcie wyrwało mnie z rozmyślań nad sensem naszego istnienia, a potem wylądowanie z powrotem w łapach smoka, mój lęk zszedł już do rangi statysty. Jakiś czas później, zorientowałam się, że Szczerbatek stawia mnie na ziemi. Pomyślałam, że to już koniec i gdy sięgnęłam ręce w celu rozwiązania przepaski, powstrzymało mnie stanowcze warknięcie ze strony mojego przyjaciela. Zrezygnowałam więc z próby odzyskania wzroku i dałam się poprowadzić smokowi, który wsunąłswój łeb pod moją dłoń, by robić mi za przewodnika. Chwyciłam więc za uchwyt od siodła prawą ręką, a z lewej strony poczułam skrzydło. Otoczona iwęc byłam z trzech stron. Szczerbo zaczął iść w niewiadomym mi kierunku, więc nie pozostało mi nic innego jak mu zaufać i dać się prowadzić. Grunt raz był gładki i prowadził w dół, innym znów razem Szczerbatek musiał naprowadzać moje ręce i nogi na występy skalne, podczas wspinaczki po niemal pionowej ścianie. Po jakimś czasie, skały i piach zmieniły się w miękką ziemię, a ta w trawę i do okoła zaczęła rozchodzić się woń lasu oraz szum drzew. Szczerze powiedziawszy, byłam już trochę zmęczona tym marszem. Jednak kiedy mój przyjaciel delikatnie ściągnął mi opaskę z oczu, to co ujrzałam zaparło mi dech. Zobaczyłam piękne lazurowe jeziorko otoczone łączką pełną kwiatów, do którego wpadał mały wodospad umiejscowiony na kilku większych głazach. Całe to miejsce otaczał mur z gęsto rosnących, wysokich drzew. Obróciłam się wokół własnej osi i okazało się, że nie licząc roślinnego labiryntu, droga do tej polanki prowadziła jedynie przez wąską szczelinę, jakby przeznaczoną dla Nocnej Furii. Delikatne światło Księżyca pięknie mieniło się w tafli jeziorka. No właśnie... Księżyc...? ''Zadarłam głowę ku niebu i okazało się, że wielki, biało-szary "kanapek" panoszył się po usianym świecącymi, drobnymi kropkami, bezkresnym granacie. Zerknęłam na zawsze obecny na mym nagarstku zegarek. Cyferki powiedziały mi na ucho, choć prędzej na oko, że właśnie dochodzi 4:00. Ugasiliśmy z Mordką pragnienie, które zaczęło dawać o sobie znać, po wielogodzinnym lataniu i chodzeniu. Następnie wyciągnęłam z plecaka pozostałe pięć ryb oraz kanapkę. Muszę przyznać, zgłodniałam trochę. Może jedna konapka to stosunkowo mało, ale czy wspominałam kiedyś że od pierwszej klasy gimbazjium weszło mi w nawyk robienie czteropiętrowych kanapek? Tak więc, biorąc pod uwagę, że tutejszy chlep jest grubokrajany, moja kanapka zasługiwała na miano sporego cheeseburger'a, oczywiście z samym serem i kapustą, trzmaną w skrzyniach wypełnionych lodem. Może i nie była najświeższa, ale dla mnie, ostatecznie ujdzie. Szczerbatek wszamał swoje ryby i szukał kolejnych w stawiku, ale tam jeżeli chodzi o tego typu przystawki, było pusto. Ja byłam pojedzona już po jednej trzeciej kanapki, więc oddałam resztę smokowi, ku jego wielkiej uciesze. Postanowiłam, że przenocujemy tutaj, bo byliśmy wykończeni, a w drodze do Berk byśmy albo pozasypiali, albo na miejscu bylibyśmy dopiero koło ósmej. Szybki lot nie wchodził w grę, a nawet jeśli,to potem spalibyśmy do południa. Szczerbatek rozpalił małe ognisko z przyniesionych przeze mnie wcześniej połamanych gałęzi i ułożył się wygodnie na sfajczonym przez siebie kawałku gruntu. Wpakowałam się pod jego podniesione w zapraszającym geście skrzydło. Może i wiona już nadeszła, ale noce nadal były chłodne. - Śiwetnie się spisałeś, Szczerbuś. - Szepnęłam ziewając. - Mrrrhhhh ghhhh... - Smok jakby powiedział "ty też". Pogłaskałam go po szyi i zwinęłam się obok niego w kłębek. - Dobranoc... Oddech mojego towarzysa stał się miarowy i spokojny, a ciało rozluźniło się, co obwieściło zaśnięcie zwierzaka. Po chwili położył na mnie swoją łapę i przycisnął mnie do siebie pomrukując cichutko. Nie wiedząc nawet kiedy i ja odpłynęłam do krainy snu, królestwa Morfeusza. Tydzień minął szybko i sprawnie, spożytkowany na przygotowaniach do Roztopów. Wszyscy mieli jakieś zajęcie i zadanie do wykonania, a jeźdźcy czas poświęcali treningom ze swoimi wierzchowcami. Rozpoczęcie zawodów miało być w poniedziałek, więc Przez weekend zarządziłam odpoczynek strategiczny, oczywiście tylko dla mnie i Szczerbatka, którego zabrałam jedynie na spokojny trzygodzinny lot w sobotę i dwu- w niedzielę. Tak robiono się z końmi przed wyścigami, żeby miały więcej energii na bieg. Robiono, do 2027 roku, kiedy zaprzestano organizowania wyścigów, czy zawodów skokowych bądź ujeżdżeniowych. Uznano, z czym się zgadzam, że to nie zgodne z naturą koni i cały świat przeszedł na natural. Stało się tak za sprawą Wielkiego Protestu Wolnych Jeźdźców, czyli zrzeszenia wszystkich naturalsów z całego globu, którzy postanowili postawić się sztywnym zasadom. Nagle ludziom otworzyły się oczy i sklepy z siodłami, ogłowiami i innymi sprzetami do poskramiania koni przerzuciły się na kantary, uwiązy, smakołyki i wielobarwne sznurki. Czyli, prościej rzecz ujmując, od tamtego czasu jeździliśmy niczym Indianie :). I zawody owszem były, ale w typie : "kto lepiej dogaduje się z koniem" i coś w ten deseń. Ale wracając do czasu w którym żyję już odponad ośmiu miesięcy. W poniedziałek rano, wszyscy jeźdźcy umalowali siebie jak i swoje smoki barwami reprezentującymi. Ja wybrałam, jak wiadomo niebieski i czarny, Czkawka zielony i żółty, Astrid żółty i niebieski, Śledzik ciemnozielony i brązowy, Sączysmark pomarańczowy i czerwony, a Mieczyk i Szpadka czarny i żółty. Po tym czasochłonnym zajęciu, jakim było zdobienie nie mogących usiedzieć w miejscu, skrzydlatych, ziejących ogniem zwierzaków, przyszedł czas na małą rozgrzewkę, czyli krótki lot wokół wyspy. Dokładnie o godzinie dwónastej wylądowaliśmy na środku pięknie przyozdobionej Smoczej Akademii. Kopuła robiąca za sklepienie areny została podniesiona. Na dużym fragmencie ściany namalowane były w rzędzie głowy jeźdźców, a obok każdego z "portretów" łeb lub łby jego smoka. ''Czyli jeźdźcy zbierają punkty osobno, a wierzchowce osobno... - Tegoroczne Roztopy uważam za otwarte!!!- Stoick zaczął krótkie przemówienie. - W tym roku zasady są zmienione, co oznacza więcej zabawy! Życzę wszystkim powodzenia! A teraz oddaję głos Pyskaczowi. - Dziękuję Stoicku. Jak powiedział wódz, zasady się zmieniły. Teraz za każde zadanie w danej kokurencji będą przyznawane punkty osobno dla smoka, osobno dla jeźdźca. Dziś zmierzycie się wszyscy, a pary lub trójka, które otrzymają łącznie najwięcej punktów, przejdą do drugiego etapu. Wreszcie, najlepsi z drugiegi etapu wezmą udział w finałowym wyścigu, który odbędzie się trzeciego dnia Roztopów. - Przez tłum zajmujący miejsce na widowni przeszła fala zachwytu. - Zaczynamy od sprawdzenia waszej sprawności fizycznej. - Tu kowal zwrócił się i do wszystkich uczestników. - Pierwsze zadanie dzisiejszego dnia to rzucanie toporem do celu. Drugie, toczenie kłody. Trzecie, przeznaczone dla smoków, to ciągnięcie beczek i ostatnie zadanie na dziś również dla gadów, to obrona jeźdźca, czyli najciekawiej będzie pod koniec. - Głośne oklaski i krzyki radości wikingów dodawały wszystkim zawodnikom otuchy i zachęcały do starania się. - Życzę wszystkim dobrej zabawy! Ustawiliśmy się kolejno przed naszymi celami. Rzucanie to mam akurat w małym palcu. Trenowało się trochę z Astrid... A ja, tak jak obiecałam, nauczyłam ją trochę chwytów. Smark ostatnio miał więcej siniaków, he he... Przyszła kolej na mnie. Zamachnęłam się ciężkawym dość toporem i wypuściłam go z uścisku mej ręki. Okręciwszy się parokrotnie wpowietrzu wbił się w sam środek tarczy wymalowanej na beczce. Przez tłum przeszła fala podziwu. Następnie rzucał Sączysmark. W momencie kiedy miał wypuścić topr, moja beczka rozpadła się na dwie połowy, co tak wytrąciło go z równowagi, że trafił w obręcz znajdującą się na obrzeżu. Cały wściekły, odszedł z ciskając pod nosem steki przekleństw pod adresem broni. Przyszła kolej na toczenie kłody, czyli czegoś niefajnego. Pierwszy spadł Śledzik, nie nadążając za tempem naszego biegu. Bliźniaki pozrzucały siebie nawzajem czarnowłosy spróbował zepchnąć Astrid biegnącą obok niego, co powinno skutkować dyskfalifikacją, ale nie tutaj, jednak w pore chwyciłam ją za rękę i utrzymała równowagę. Posłała mi uśmiech i jednocześnie przyspieszyłyśmy. Z mojej prawej usłyszałam gruchnięcie, co oznaczało że spadł Czkawka. Nikt nic nie mówił na temat zasad toczenia kłody, takich jak kierunek, bądź jego zmiana. Zerknęłam na blondynkę po mojej lewej i kiedy złapałam jej spojrzenie wykonałam półobrót i biegłam do tyłu. Zrozumiała i w chwili kiedy i ona znalazła się w tej samej pozycji, zmieniłyśmy wspomniany wcześniej przeze mnie kierunek toczenia kłody, co poskutkowało upadkiem pieniącego się Smarka. Dołączyłyśmy do śmiejącej widowni i razem zeskoczyłyśmy na worki mąki wyłożone pod nami. Sędziowie siedzący pod "tablicą wyników" ocenili nasze występy kolejno na 8 i 9 punktów dla mnie i Astrid, 3 i 3 dla Mieczyka oraz 3 i 3 dla Szpadki, 7 i 8 dla Sączysmarka i 4 i 7 dla Czkawki. Śledzik otrzymał 3 i 2. Pierwsza podana cyfra to ocena za rzut, a druga za kłodę. Przyszła kolej na nasze smoki. Kilkunastu ochotników wytoczyło z jednej klatek sześć zestawów czterech beczek połączonych ze sobą metalowymi obręczami i ustawiono je na liniii startu. Do każdego z "pakietów" przyczepione były uprzęże przystosowane kształtem do każdego ze smoczych zawodników. - Bardzo dobrze poszło jeźdźcom, zobaczmy teraz jak poradzą sobie ich smoki! - Smoki ustawiły się w gotowości do założenia homont. Tak samo zrobiliśmy i my. - Do przeciągnięcia gady mają pięćdziesiąt metrów po prostej. Każdy z nich będzie targał ciężar równy tonie. Kiedy usłyszymy dźwięk rogu, jeźdźcy będą musieli jak najszybciej zaprząc swoje wierzchowce, a zadaniem tych będzie jak najszybsze przeciągnięcie beczek do linii mety. Wygrywa ten, który po przecięciu mety jako pierwszy zostanie rozsiodłany. - Objaśnił Pyskacz i zaczął odliczanie. Do moich uszu doszedł dźwięk rogu i zabrałam się do nakładania na Szczerbatka mocnych, skórzanych szelek. Dopięłam ostatnie pasy i zobaczyłam, że Hakokieł już był w jednej trzeciej drogi, a Sztukamięs właśnie ruszyłą. Oskoczyłam od Szczerbatka, by zrobić mu miejsce. On wykonał nagły zryw naprężając maksymalnie wszyskie rzemienie i łańcuchy. Bałam się, że to nie wytrzyma, ale tak się nie stało. Opłacało mi się podopinać wszystko na ostatnią klamrę. Rogolotek szedł łeb w łeb z Wichurką, Szczerbatek zaraz za nimi, a Wim i Jot doganiał nie spieszącą się Sztukamięs. Funi smoków wykrzykiwali ich imiona i dopingowali. Razem z jeźdźcami już czekaliśmy na mecie. Nagle, w połowie drogi, Hakokłowi rozpięła się uprząż i zleciała z niego. Zdeterminowany gad próbował jeszcze ciągnąć swój pakiet trzymając szelki w zębach, ale nie dał rady. Nocna Furia jako pierwsza pojawiła się na mecie, więc z miejsca zabrałam się za rozpinanie tej całej plątaniny. Tnący i później Zębacz dotarły do końca drogi, ale te gady miały znacznie mniej skąplikowane homonta, tak, więc wygrał Rogaś i Czkawka z 15 punktami, potem Astrid z Wichurką dostały 12, a Szczerbi z moją pomocą załapał się na trzecie miejsce, punktowane na 10. Następnie dotarł Zębiróg i Gronkiel, ale bliźniaki poplątały się przy rozplątywaniu, więc ostatecznie skończyli jako ostatni z pięcioma punktami, natomiast Sztukamięs na czwartym miejscu dostała 7. Niepocieszony zaś Hakokieł, z jego jeźdźcem przypominającym teraz raczej wulkan, dostali na pocieszenie piątaka. - Muszę powiedzieć, że niezaprzeczalnie wszystkie smoki mają parę! - Skomentował Wiadro. - I niektórzy mają nauczkę na przytszłość, żeby bardziej dbać o szczegóły! - Podkreślił sytuację Sączysmarka Gruby. - Oddajmy teraz głos Pyskaczowi, bo zaraz zacznie się najlepsza kokurencja! - Uwaga, uwaga! Teraz, każdy ze smoków będzie musiał... Obronić jeźdźca przed różnymi atakami ze strony losowych osób, a także specjalnie ukrytych pułapek! Nie ma tu określonych zasad, więc daję gadom pole do popisu! Bylebyśmy z tego cało wyszli. - Dodał Pyskacz z uśmiechem. Wsiedliśmy na smoki na oklep i jako pierwsi na specjalne pole za areną udali się "Wymjot" z bliźniakami. Wylądowali. Mieczyk i Szpadka z niechęcią zsiedli z Zamkogłowego. Nagle, z bliżej nieokreślonego piejsca poleciała ku nim ognista kula. Wym i Jot zareagowali od razu, odpychająz na bok jeźdźców. Płonąca "piłka" zgasła w morzu. Zaraz w ich stronę poleciały topory (tępe, jak zapewnił kowal) sieci oraz wszelkiego rozodzaju broń. Zielony gad odrzucał i odpychał całe to zelastwo przez jakiś czas, ale w końcu wpadł na lepszy omysł. Wym wypuścił tak dużo gazu, że atakujący nie widzieli w co celować. Wtem spośród zielono-błotnych oparów wyłonił się smok dosiadany przez bliźniaki. Zrobił ostatni unik w postaci pionowej beczki i wylądował na arenie. - Łooooł... To było niezłe! - Mieczyk zeskoczył z Jota, a w jego ślady poszła siostra. - I takie... Piękne! - Tyle broni leciało ku nam... Mogliśmy zginąć, ale ja chcę jeszcze raz, co nie, brat?! - Szpadka walnęła brata, o dziwo lekko, w ramię, a ten jej przytaknął. - Cóż za niesamowity styl i pomysłowość tego Zębiroga! - Zachwycił się jeden z komentatorów. Jego dalszą wypowiedź zagłuszył głośny aplauz i wiwaty. - Prosimy sędziów o ocenienie tego występu. Na ścianie, pod malowidłem zielonego Zamkogłowego, zakreślono niebieską farbą 20 punktów. Wikingowie nie posiadali się z radości, a w szczególności funclub tej dwójki (czwórki). Następnie przyszła kolej na śledzika i Sztukamięs. Z kilku dobrze zamaskowanycj katapult wystrzelono głazy, wszystkie wycelowane na spanikowanego blondyna. Jego smoczyca wyłapała je wszystkie i pogryzła. Później, kiedy szli wąską ścieżką zaczęli się ujawniać "drewniani wrogowie, których Gronkiel potraktował zmagazynowaną w swoim brzuchu lawą, powalając wszystkich za jednym splunięciem. Śledź dosiadł smoczycę, która wzbiła się pionowo na pewną wysokość i kiedy już miała odlatywać do reszty, w ich stronę poleciała spora sieć. Sprytna gadzina zastosowała "spadowis", czyli złożyła skrzydła by swobodnie spadać w dół, unikając jednocześnie złapania i w ostatnim momencie zawisła w powietrzu. Została nagrodzona gromkimi brawami i otrzymała 15 punktów. Hakokieł wleciał Sączysmarkiem na grzbiecie i nim wylądował, zaczęły w ich kierunku lecieć strzały i pociski z katapult. Koszmar zgrabnie wymijał wszystkie przeszkody i wylądował na ziemi zrzucając przy okazji jeźdźca. Jak z pod ziemi wyrosły kukły, które gad spalił jednym zionięciem. Następnie wystrzelono ku nim sieć, która w zetknięciu z palącym sie smokiem zamieniła w się w nieszkodliwy popiół. Ale nie mogło być łatwo i z nikąd wprost na Ponocnika wylał się strumieni zimnej wody, co uniemożliwiło mu ponowny zapłon. Gad więc zaczął odpychać to ogonem, to głową lub skrzydłami wyskakujących z widowni "chętnych". Na koniec zadowolony z tego, że w końcu mógł się wykazać, porwał w szpony krzyczącego Smarka i upuścił go tuż nad ziemią na arenie. Wikigowie śmiali się z tej komicznej sytuacji, a sędziowie przyznali Hakokłowi 20 punktów "za humor". Czkawka wskoczył na Rogasia i wystrzelili w powietrze. W momencie setki zapalonych strzał poleciało do nich z sykiem. Tnący Burzę, choć największy ze wzystkich smoków Akademii, mając dwie pary skrzydeł bez problemu unikał pocisków. Starał się tym bardziej, że miał złe wspomnienia związane ze złapaniem czkawki przez sieć na początku ich przyjaźni, kiedy na rozkaz wściekłego Stoicka próbowano nas zestrzelić. Teraz jednak młody smok miął więcej doświadczenia i unikanie bełtów nie sprawiało mu juz kłopotu. Z głośnym rykiem wylądował na oznaczonym miejscu po pierwszym "ataku". Rozglądał się czujnie, chowając Czkawkę pod dolną parą skrzydeł, a górną trzymając w pogotowiu. Na jego widoku pojawił się nowy rodzaj sprzętu, a mianowicie "jeżdżący wojownik", czyli kukła na kółkach wymachująca kilkoma toporami. Smok do rozbrojenia go wykorzystał swoje szpony umiejscowione na "śródskrzydlu", miejscu z którego wyrastają paliczki. Następnie gad odrzucił ogonem kilka metrów dalej wikingów, którzy próbowali zajść go od tyłu. Znaleźli się pod dachem i wtedyzłapała ich sieć, która ze swymi "ofiarami" zawisła kilka metrów nad ziemią, pod owym dachem. Rogaś owinął swojego przyjaciela skrzydłami i używając swojego ognistego tornada spalił sieć. Spadając podrzucił Czkawkę na grzbiet i wśród oklasków wrócił na poprzednie miejsce. - Mieć takiego smoka to prawdziwe szczęście! - Zauważył Wiadro i zapowiedział Wichurkę oraz Astrid. - Prosimy sędziów o ocenę! Namalowana została 18-stka pod portretem Rogolotka. Smok zdawał się być zawiedziony, ale Czkawka pogłaskał go i pocieszył, tak aby nikt nie łyszał, ale ja, będąc blisko wychwyciłam słowa "Tyle wystarczy. Nic się nie martw, Mały, świetnie się spisałeś, dziekuję. Dla mnie jesteś najlepszy..." Tnący rozpogodził się słysząc to od przyjaciela. Kolce z ogona Wichury powaliły dziesięciu drewnianych przeciwników. Smoczyca dzielnie broniła swoją przyjaciókę zionąc wszystkopalnym magnezowym ogniem lub strzelając kolcami z ogona, ale pojawiający się coraz częściej, w oddatku sunący ku nim wrogowie zapedzali dziewczyny ku klifowi... Kiedy wydawało się, że atak ustał, pod nogami Astrid zabrakło gruntu i wojowniczka w bardzo szybkim tempie zmieniała swoją wysokość względem poziomu niebezpiecznie zbliżającego się morza. Okrzyk przerażenia wszystkich wikingów i smoków świadczył otym, że nie było to w najmniejszym stopniu zamierzone. Wichura jednak poleciała szybko za blondynką, która upadła na półkę skalną, mogącą się w każdej chwili oderwać. Smoczyca nie mogła na niej wylądować, ani podlecieć bliżej, bo mogło by to spowodować odłamanie się jej. Wydawać by się mogło, że wojowniczka znalazła sie w dość nieciekawej pozycji, zważywszy na to, iż nikt nawet nie pomyślał o pomocy. Każdy wierzył w Wichurkę, której jednak nie brakowało pomysłów na ratunek. Smoczyca zaczęła wurzucać z ogona pojedyncze kolece, które wbijały się w skałę, tworząc tym samym ścianę wspinaczkową dla Astrid. Dziewczyna w samą porę wspięła się na pierwsze kolce, bo pułka na której chwilę przedtem się znajdowała, runęła do wody i pluskiem zaznaczyła swoje "odejście". Blondynka sprawnie wspinała się po wystrzeliwanych przez jej przyjaciókę kolcach i w końcu dostała się na górę. Zaraz wsiadła na Śmiertnika i wracając do nas pochwaliła za ratunek, tym razem taki na serio. - Było gorąco, ale sytuacja została opanowana przez dzielna Wichurę! Brawa dla tego pięknego Zębacza! - Tłum nagrodził smoka brawami jak poddał jeden z komentatorów. Za ten pokaz Wichurka otrzymała 20 punktów. - A teraz zaprośmy Nocną Furię, do niedawna postrach wszystkich wikingów! Kto odważy się go zaatakować?! Szczerbatku, pokaż co potrafisz! - Głośne wiwaty i okrzyki funów były zaproszeniem godnym Furii. Wskoczyłam na mojego kochanego wierzchowca a ten z bojowym rykiem wzbił się niczym torpeda ku białym obłokom. Musiałam opleść go moimi wszystkim czterema kończynami, inaczej bym zjechała, tak szybko leciał. Wyhamował nad miejscem, gdzie miało dojść do ataku na nas. Rozglądnęłam się po ziemi, nad którą wisieliśmy na wysokości czterdziestu pięciu na oko metrów. Nagle spod rzekomej ściólki leśnej wyłoniły się katapulty na sieci. Nie zdążyłam ich naliczyć, bo zaraz ku nam wystrzeliły dziesiątki lin połączonych ciężkimi kamieniami. Czy zawsze na początku ostrzał...? ''Każda wystrzelona sieć równała się "och...!" lub "achem...!" publiczności, a każda wyminięta przez zwinnego gada jednogłośnym "uffffem...". Jednym słowem widzowie szaleli. Szczerbatek zwijał skrzydła pikując by uniknąć złapania, innym razem wykonywał nagłe zwroty i wzloty i zapewne z dołu wyglądało to wspaniale i niesamowicie, ale ja wcale się tak nie czułam. Szalony lot bez czegokolwiek do trzymania się jest szalenie trudny i męczący. Parę razy, kiedy smok wykonał niespodziewaną beczkę, prawie spadłam. Czkawka, Sączysmark, Astrid, bliźniaki i również Śledzik mogli chwycić rogi, kolce albo nawet uszy. A ja? Pozostało mi mocno obejmować Szczerbka rękami i nogami i modlić się, żeby nie zawiodły mnie mięśnie. Wreszcie ostrzał skończył się, z powodu braku sieci. Mogliśmy swobodnie wylądować. Gdy tylko dotknęłam ziemii, ci sami fani którzy wcześniej skandowali nasze imiona teraz z okrzykami bojowymi i szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzy rzucali się na mnie i Szczerbatka wspólnie z kamieniami ciskanymi przez wyrzutnie, oraz z braku takich materiałów również kukłami i płachtami materiałów. Mój przyjaciel-obrońca nic sobie z tego nie robił i na przemian z pluciem plazmą, kopał, drapał, gryzł (tylko przedmioty nie będące żywymi organizmami) oraz uderzał ogonem i skrzydłami. Powaleni przeciwnicy śmiali się w głos, radośni mogąc walczyć z ich ulubionym smokiem. I wtem, stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewałam. Wikingowie na smokach zrzucili na mnie wielką, metalową i ciężką klatkę, przeznaczoną raczej dla Nocnej Furii. Szczerbatek nie zdążył mnie odepchnąć i teraz szczelał plazmą w grube pręty, które miały jego starania za nic. Wskoczył na moje pudło i próbował je unieść, ale było ciężkie i przywalone wielkimi głazami. Na widowni zapanowała śmiertelna cisza. Każdy był ciekawy, włącznie ze mną, co Szczerbata Mordka wymyśli, żeby mnie uwolnić. Próbował kilkanaście minut pchać, ciągnąć, rozerwać, wysadzić moją klatkę i wszystko na marne. Widownia zaczynała powoli tracić nadzieję i nudzić się, tak samo jak Mordek. Położył się z głową przy kratach najbliżej mnie i szurał łapą w miękkiej ziemi. Wpadł nam do głowy ten sam pomysł w tym samymy momencie. Szczerbatek zabrał się ostro do podkopu. Wikingowie jakby obudzili się i z zaiteresowaniem i wzrastającym napięciem obserwowali rozwój wydarzeń. Silne łapy mojego smoka plus miękka gleba, równa się szybki tunel do wolności! Już po chwili mogłam się wyczołgać z pod klatki i uradowany gad posadził mnie sobie na grzbiecie. ''Szykujmy się na finałową rundkę szczęśliwej Furii... W mgnieniu oka znalazłam się wyskoko w powietrzu na grzbiecie rakiety z dopalaniem nitro. Kilka beczek i wreszcze mogłam stanąc na kochanej teraz ziemii, obok reszty jeźdźców. Komentatorzy próbowali przekrzyczeć cieszące się tłumy i wreszcze się im to udało. - Cóż to były za emocje!!! A to dopiero początek! Wspaniały popis Szczerbatku! - Wykrzyknął Gruby, kiedy dano mu dojść do głosu. - Wszyscy dzisiaj bardzo dobrze się spisali. Uwaga, sędziowie podadzą punkty zdobyte prze Nocną Furię! - Jak większość, 20. - Ale to jeszcze nie koniec! Niestety, jedna para dziś odpadnie. Poczekajmy, aż sędziowie ogłoszą wynik... Główny Sędzia wstał zkartą wyników w dłoniach. Odchrząknął i poprosił o uwagę, następnie zaczął przemówienie. - Wszyscy uczestnicy dawali z siebie wszystko i szło im wspaniale! Prosimy o wystąpienie. Gorące brawa dla jeźdźców i smoków! - Stanęliśmy przed sędziami w równym szeregu, a głośny aplauz towarzyszył wiwatom. - Jak wspomniał Gruby, z jedną wspaniałą parą musimy się pożegnać. Gratuluję za wysoki wynik i osobiście wręczam nagrodę dla Śledzika i Sztukamięs. - Nic się nie stało, Sztusia. Nie nasza konkurencja. Za rok bedziemy lepsi. - Blondyn pocieszył smoczycę, której jednak szybko poprawił się nastrój, kiedy dostała cały kosz ryb. Śledzik dostał rozetkę i nowiutki egzemplarz księgi smoków. - Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim uczestnikom i życzę dalszych sukcesów! Do zobaczeniu jutro! Tłum wyniusł się, a my razem z nim. - Dobrze się spisałeś. Ty też, Sztukamięs. - Czkawka pogratulował "przegranym" kiedy lecieliśmy do wioski. - Ha ha! Przegrałeś łajzo! - Sączysmark podleciał na palącym się Hakokle. - Sam nie byłeś dużo lepszy Smark! - W obronie blondyna stanęła Astrid. - Jutro to ja wygram, zobaczycie! - On jeszcze nie zauważył, że leci bez siodła a jego smok płonie...? - Zobaczymy, zobaczymy... - Zaczął Mieczyk. - O ile się nie swajczysz do tego czasu! - Dodała Spadka i wybuchnęli śmiechem. Smark zorientował się dopiero teraz. - Aaaa!!! Hakokieł!!! - I popruli do wody. - Jak przyjemnie kiedy go tu nie ma... - Westchnęła Astrid i dała znak Wichurce, żeby ta wylądowała obok ich domu. niedługo odłączyły się też bliźniaki a później śledzik. - Kurczę... - Zerknęłam w niebo, choć nie miało to większego sensu, ponieważ wszędzie było już raczej ciemniej niż jaśniej. - Co? - Zapytał Czkawka i wylądowaliśmy przed domkiem znajdującym się na lekkim wzniesieniu. - No... Już trochę późno. - Chłopak parsknął śmiechem. - Teraz to zauważyłaś? - Nie przestawał sie podśmiechiwać. - Która godzina? - Zobacz se na niebo. - Burknęłam uśmiechając się, ale i tak sprawdziłam wskazanie zegarka. - Dochodzi dwódziesta. - Zostaniesz na obiado-kolację? - Spytał kładąc rękę na klamce. - Okay. Drzwi otworzyły się i w progu stanął tata Czkawki. Pokazał abym weszła. Tak też zrobiłam. Rogolotek i Szczerbatek wyłożyli się przy palenisku i zaraz dostali po koszu ryb. Usiadłam do stołu i kiedy wódz z synem dołączyli zabraliśmy się do jedzenia zupy. - Śiwetnie się spisaliście. - Zaczął Stoick pomiędzy kolejnymi łyżkami. - Nie było źle. - Uśmiechnęłam się. - Tato, wiesz co będzie jutro? - Czkawka uniósł lekko jedną brew z nad miski. - Wiem, ale nie powiem. - Zaśmiał się zapytany. - No weź...! - Chłopak zrobił proszącą minę. - Nie działa to na mnie. - Wódz machnął ręką. - Test współpracy jeźdźców i smoków. Będzie ciekawie. - Mężczyzna zatarł ręce i zorientowawszy się co powiedział, zakrył nimi usta. - Ops... - Ponoć nie działa... Bo mnie się wydaje, że jednak działa i to bardzo dobrze. - Powstrzymałam śmiech, widząc minę złego na siebie Stoicka. - Ehhh... Pracuję nad tym. - Cichy śmiech chłopaka świadczył o tym, że jednak nie. - No ale Czkawka! Wreszcie możesz dokopać temu Jorgensonowi! Wydaje mi się, że już dość ma tych medali! - Wiem. Na szczęście z Rogolotkiem mogę wszystko. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - O ile dziewczyny mni nie wykopią pod kreskę. - Zerknął na mnie. Master, ma się tę Nocną Furię... :3 - Spoko, damy ci fory! - Walnęłam go lekko w ramię. - Żart. Nikomu nie będę dawać forów. O właśnie, gdzie Tornado? - Zorientowałam się, że wierzchowca wodza nie było z nami. - Ehh... Zawsze gdzieś wylatuje pod wieczór i wraca rano, w momencie kiedy wychodzę na zewnątrz. Nie wiem gdzie go nosi tak po nocy... - Wiking zamyślił się. - Leci do swoich młodych i partnerki. - Na moje słowa rudy zrobił wielkie oczy pełne niedowierzania. - On... - Poleciałam na wyspę, na której gniazdują do czasu dorośnięcia piskląt. I maluchy miały trochę zabawy przy tarmoszeniu mnie. - Zaśmiałam się wspominając tę sytuacje. Po "olacji" (skrót od obiado-kolacji ;D) udaliśmy się z Czkawką na górę. Smoki podążyły za nami. Rozmawialiśmy chwilę, o dzisiejszych konkurencjach, o tym co będzie jutro.... I okazało się że ta "chwila" trwała dwie godziny. 22:17, a jutro ma być "ciekawie" jak to powiedział tata mojego ziewającego towarzysza. Przeciągnęłam się. - Szczerbo, wstawaj, musimi iść. - Mruknęłam przecierając oczy. Smok odpowiedział mi burknięciem w stylu "daj mi spokój, ja tu śpię". - No dobra, w takim razie zrób mi miejsce. - Smok leniwie podniósł skrzydło i wgramoliłam się pod nie. - Dobranoc wszystkim. Rano obudziłam się deczko połamana, ale to załatwiła poranna rozgrzewka. Jednak moją pierwszą myślą było "Dlaczego nie jestem u siebie i czemu leżę na podłodze??? I co tu robi ten jęzor???!!!" Potem przyponiałam sobie, że Szczerbowi się nie chciało do domu wracać. Nie budząc śpiącego jeszcze Czkawki, wyleciałam na moim rannym ptaszku do swojego domu na śniadanie. Po krótkich ćwiczeniach rozciągających w powietrzu i na ziemi, Szczerbatek wylądował na przed Smoczą Akademią. Byliśmy jako pierwsi. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, bo usłyszałam głos... Ojca Sączysmarka. - Widzisz tę tablicę wyników?! Jesteś nie wiele lepszy od bliźniaków! Masz to wygrać!. Jeszcze ani jeden Jorgenson nie przegrał Roztopów, nie rozczaruj mnie. - Sączyślin kipiał gniewem. Potem spóścił troche z tonu. - Opowiadałem ci tę historię, kiedy niemal raz przegrałem na Roztopach? - Ee... Nie opowiadałeś. - No właśnie... Bo nie ma takiej historii!!! Żaden Jorgenson nawet nie był bliski przegranej, rozumiesz!? Żebyś ty nie był pierwszy... - Wszystko mam pod kontrolą, tato! - Zapewniał Sączysmark z nutka strachu w głosie. - Dzisiaj im pokażę! Hakokieł to najlepszy smok! - Ukryłam się za wejściem i oglądałam całą sytuację. - Żebyś mnie nie zawiódł... Nie będzie przyjemnie, jesli przegrasz. - Mruknął Sączyślin i ze skwaszoną miną udał się w moim kierunku. Ja tymczasem jak gdyby nigdy nic wbiegłam ze Szczerbatkiem. Czarowłosy nie wiedział, że weszłam. - Hakokieł, musimy to wygrać! - Powiedział ściszonym głosem do swojego gada. - Musimy się postarać, inaczej tata... - Byłam już za nim i położyłam mu ostrożnie dłoń na ramieniu. Odskoczył na bok jak oparzony. - Aaa... A ty, co tu robisz?! - Nie potrafię określić co kryło się pod jego płaszczykiem złości. - Hej, spokojnie. - Nie byłam na niego zła, choć zaatakował mnie na wejściu. - Olej go. - Spojrzał na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem. Chyba spodziewał się czegoś innego. - Tu chodzi o dobrą zabawę, a nie. Od wygranej bądź przegranej nie zależy twoje życie. - Heh... W pewnym sensie zależy... - Wzdrygnął się wspominając wypowiedź ojca z przed paru sekund. - On zupełnie inaczej patrzy na świat. Nie tak, jak na przykład tata Czkawki. Okay, może wcześniej traktował go... No tak... Trochę przedmiotowo, ale teraz się zmienił. A mój... Szkoda słów... -'' Łał... ''Pierwszy raz powiedział coś takiego... Z głębi siebie, podzielił się swoimi przemyśleniami. Ale i tak przychodziło mu to z wielkim trudem. - Wiesz... Nie jest tak źle... Może powinieneś... - Przerwał mi. - A co ty wiesz?! Jesteś tu od ponad pół roku, nic o sobie nie powiedziałaś, tylko z Czkawusiem się kumplujesz i z Astrid, smoki cię kochają, ludzie też, tylko szkoda że nic nie wiemy! - To dość trudne do opowiedzenia. Uwierz mi, że lepiej jeżeli nie wiecie o mnie więcej niż to, co teraz. - Czyli więcej niż nic? A nie, wiemy że nazywasz się Ania i latasz na Nocnej Furii, oprócz tego masz czasem dziwne odpały i przepowiadasz przyszłość! No i jeszcze jako jedyna oprócz Pyskacza rozumiesz bazgroły Gothi. - Mój ojciec był alkocholikiem i kiedy miałam pięć lat odeszłyśmy z mamą od niego. Niedługo potem zupełnie zapomniał, że ma dziecko. Może masz rację, nie wiem jak to jest mieć gruboskórnego i oschłego ojca, ale wiem, jakie to głupie nie mieć go wogóle. - Kiedy to powiedziałam, z Sączysmarka uleciała jakby cała złość. - Porozmawiaj z nim, powiedz co czujesz, nie pozwól się traktować jak maszynę, która musi spełniać oczekiwania konstruktora, w pewnym sensie. - Zaśmialiśmy się na tego "konstruktora". Atmosfera zrobiła się znacznie luźniejsza. Kątem oka zobaczyłam, że nadlatują pozostali jeźdźcy. - Powodzenia w drugim dniu Roztopów! - Posłałam mu uśmiech i odwróciłam się w stronę lądujących właśnie smoków. - Dzięki... - Było to zwykłe z pozoru "dzięki", ale wiedziałam że kryło się za tym jeszcze podziękowanie za wysłuchanie i radę. - Tobie też. - Dodał trochę głośniej i dwazjemnił uśmiech. Odwróciłam się jednak przypomniwszy sobie mały szczegół. - Hakokieł boi się ognia. - On się niczego nie... - Chciał zaprzeczyć, ale napotkawszy moje spojrzenie mówiące "wiem lepiej wszystko o wszystkim, zaufaj mi", powiedział tylko: Okay. - Łoooł. Gadałaś ze Smarkiem...! I nie zarobił przy tym w brzuch...! - Mieczykowi, który właśnie zeskoczył z Jota opadła szczęka. Złapałam z nim kontakt wzrokowy i zrobiłam jedną z moich sztuczek, a dokładnie "wiercenie w duszy" morderczym spojrzeniem. Zamknął się od razu, a po chwili odezwał się do siostry z czego wywiązała się sprzeczka, zakończona klasycznie, rękoczynami. Nie czekaliśmy długo, kiedy cała wioska zebrała się na trybunach i wyznaczeni wikingowie zaczęli ustawiać rozmaite tory przeszkód, włącznie z wiszącymi toporami i innymi kiwającymi się ostrzami. Zaczynam się bać tego, co oni wymyślili... - Witamy wszystkich w drugim dniu Roztopów! Bez zbednej paplaniny przejdźmy już do pierwszej konkurencji! Pierwsze miało być pokazanie dowolnej sztuczki, z użyciem dowolnych sprzętów. Wyłapałam moment w którym Sączysmark popatrzył na swojego ojca, którego mina mówiła ewidentnie "przegrasz, to mnie pomamiętasz". Chłopak jednak wytrzymał spojrzenie Sączyślina i kiedy komentatorzy poprosili o występ Mieczyka i Szpadkę, odwrócił się spokojnie i dumnym krokiem ruszył w naszą stronę. Bliźniaki wykonały "Żelazny Szpagat". Szkoda tylko, że nie był taki żelazny. Ale i tak całkiem nieźle im poszło. Potem przyszła kolej na Saczysmarka z jego "Płonącymi Pierścieniami Śmierci". Hakokieł zapalił się i po wykonaniu pętli w powietrzu przelecieli przez pierścienie tworzące coś w rodzaju tunelu. W momencie kiedy pokonywali kolejne okręgi, te zapalały się. Dzięki temu Ponocnik nie był zmuszony do przelatywania przez płonące, tylko pozostawiał po sobie ognisty ślad. Oklaski zaświadczyły o zadowoleniu bubliczności. Przyszła kolej na Astrid i Wichurkę. Smoczyca szybowała wokół areny, a wojowniczka robiła naniej przeróżne akrobacje, takie jak stanie na rękach, salta i sprężynki. Widzowie byli zachwyceni, a Śledzik, który obserwował wszystko, nazwał to "balansowcem". Potem Czklawka na Rogolotku, wykorzystując pierścienie Sączysmarka, wykonał skomplikowany slalom. Raz przelatywali przez okrąg, raz pod nim, innym razem nad lub do okoła. Robili beczki i korkociągi w małej przestrzeni. Ujawniła się tu niezwykła zwrotność Tnącego Burzę, który choć duży, bez problemu wymijał trochę większe od siebie przeszkody. Wreszcie przyszła kolej na mnie i Szczerbiego. Kucnęłam na jego grzbiecie, trzymając się jeną reką. Zaparłam się nogami a Nocna Furia wystrzeliła pionowo w górę, okrecając się do tego. Przez tłum przeszło zgodne "Ahhhh...!", kiedy robąc różne akrobacje w powietrzu, zeskoczyłam ze smoka, który zaczął pikować obok mnie. Ludzie na dole krzyczeli w niebogłosy, że się zabiję, inni zaś, jak na przykład bliźniaki, żebym się zabiła, a kolejni milczeli. Wreszcie, na wysokości pierścieni Smarka wskoczyłam na Mordkę, a ten przeleciał przez nie ze zwiniętymi skrzydłami, odbił się od ściany i wylądował na środku, w miejscu, na które wcześniej splunął błękitną plazmą. Radość wikingów nie miała końca. Na ścianie wyników pojawiły się kolejne punkty przyznane uczestnikom. - A teraz dowiemy się, kto najbardziej ufa swojemu smokowi i który smok najbardziej ufa jeźdźcowi! - Ogłosił Wiadro. Czy to jest to, co myślę, że jest...? - Choć jedna para już pokazała zaufanie. - Zaśmiał się Gruby. - Jeźdźcy mają pierwszeństwo! Pyskacz przeszedł i wręczył nam chustki w naszych barwach reprezentacyjnych - jedną dla jeźdźca i jedną dla smoka. Zawiązałam niebieską na swoich oczach i odszukałam ręką Szczerbatka. - Przed wami tor przeszkód, przez który wasz przyjaciel lub wasza przyjaciólka musi was bezpiecznie przeprowadzić na drugą stronę Akademii. Ktoś chce się od razu poddać? Ostrzegam, że nie bedzie to prosta trasa! Nie? Jesteście pewni? No i dobra! Zaczynamy na trzy, dwa... Start! - Usłyszeliśmy róg i zostałam otoczona skrzydłem przez Mordkę i pchnięta lekko w stronę, którą wybrał smok. Szliśmy tak w miarę równym krokiem. Od czasu do czasu słyszałam powarkiwania smoków i krzyki jeźdźców oraz śmiechy oglądających tę szopkę wikingów. Nagle coś świsnęło mi koło ucha, a zaraz potem usłyszałam dźwięk wydawany przez plujacą plazmą Furię, następnie brzdęk upadającego metalu. Chwilę potem potknęłam się, ale mój przewodnik mnie podtrzymał i nie wylądowałam na ziemi. Potem dało się słyszeć głośne wiwaty i Szczerbatek uwolnił moje oczy od niebieskiego materiału. Okazało się, że jako pierwsi dotarliśmy na metę. Pogłaskałam smoka i podrapałam po szyi''. To się nazywa efekt ćwiczeń...! ''Następnie obok mnie na ziemię upadł Sączysmark a za nim wyskoczył Hakokieł. Obaj byli usmoleni.'' Czyżby miotacze ogni...? ''Tłumy nie posiadały się z radości. Wreszcie pokazał się Czkawka, idący sobie powoli i opierający się o Rogolotka. Nie wyglądali na specjalnie poturbowanych. Dopiero kiedy smok pokazał sie cały, zobaczyłam że ma jakąś dziwną, przerośniętą spinkę na ogonie. Zaraz ktoś podbiegł i uwolnił zakończenie kręgosłupa gada. "Spinka" okazała się pułapką na smoki, na szczęście z przytępionymi znacznie zębami, tak więc nie zrobiła Rogasiowi krzywdy. Później Wichurka przyleciała z Astrid w łapach. Bliźniaki natomiast wogóle nie dostały się na drugą stronę. Każdy z jeźdźców dostał po dwa punkty, nie licząc Mieczyka i Szpadki, którzy dostali po połowie, oraz Astrid, która również dostała jeden, bo jej smoczyca ją przyprowadziła drogą powietrzną. Z kolejnej konkurencji zrezygnowały bliźniaki. Mogło by się to skończyć raczej katastrofą, szczególnie w ich wykonaniu. Co jakiś czas sprwadzałam reakcję Sączyślina, na wydarzenia mające miejsce tu, na dole. Był chyba trochę ziytowany, że jego syn nawet na nigo nie spojrzał, ale jednocześnie zadowolony z dobrego wyniku. Przez wzgląd na największą liczbę punktów rozpoczęliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem ostatnią konkurencję tego dnia. Zawiązałam mu czarną jak jego łuski chustkę i dosiadłam go. Na szczęście mogliśmy mieć tym razem siodła. Pociągnęłam go lekko do góry, jednocześnie delikatnie ściskając łydkami. Nocna Furia wzbiła się z lekkością motyla w powietrze z radosnym rykiem ogłaszającym nadejście władców przestworzy :). Na odpowiedniej wysokości pochyliłam się mocno do przodu i lekko w prawo, co poskutkowało pikowaniem ku morzu okręcając się wokół osi smoka. Kręcenie przyspieszyło i zaczą wytwarzać się ten piękny dźwięk. Pędziliśmy niczym torpedy i tuż nad wodą przechyliłam się w lewo i ciut do tyłu a Szczerbatek w jednej chwili wyrównał i sunęliśmy po wodzie tworząc na niej ślad jak od motorówki (której w dwutysięcznym dwudziestym trzecim silnik zamienili na powietrze zasysane z przodu a wypychane pod dużym ciśnieniem z tyłu, co powodowało efekt silnika, tylko nie robiło tyle hałasu). Przechyliłam się ponownie w lewo i do tyłu, i Szczerbatek zakreślił koło na wodzie. Potem jeszcze zanurkowaliśmy i wynurzyliśmy się tuż przy skale. Trwało to parę sekund, ze względu na prędkość z jaką Szczerbatek się poruszał. Poderwałam go mocno do góry, tak, że siła rozpędu dała mu możliwość biegnięcia po ścianie klifu. W końcu, kiedy znaleźliśmy się nad areną, wyrzuciwszy nogi ze stremion, poinormowałm gada o lądowaniu. Smok zwiną skrzydła i rozłożył je tuż nad ziemią, amortyzując w pewien sposób zeskoczenie na ziemię. Przez cały nasz lot, trwający zaledwie niecałe pięć minut, ni odezwałam się ani razu. Wyskoczyłam z siodła i sciągnęłam Szczerbatkowi materiał z oczu. on zaraz polizał mnie, więc pochwaliłam go i pogłaskałam. Co było dziwne, przez cały ten czas, panowała śmiertelna cisza na trybunach. Rozejrzałam się po ludziach. Byli w nas zapatrzeni i jakby... Nieruchomi. Coś nie grało. Przez chwilę bałam się, że to jakieś zatrzymanie czasu, czy coś, ale na szczęście Pyskacz wreszcze obudził się i zaczął bić nam brawo. W jego ślady poszła widownia i pozostali zawodnicy. A przcież to nie było nic niezwykłego. - Spokojnie, ludzie! My to z Mordką robiliśmy przez cały tydzień. - Chyba ktoś zemdlał. Trudno. Obróciłam się do przyjaciół, którzy byli trochę jak zaczarowani. - Hej! - Pomachałam im przed oczami ręką. - Wy też przecież będziecie to zaraz robić. - Oprzytomnieli. Teraz miała być kolej Sączysmarka. Chłopak zawiązał czerwoną chustą oczy Hakokła, który wydawał się być trochę niespokojny. - Dajesz synek! Pokaż im!!! - Sączyślin wstał by zwrócić uwagę syna. Ponocnik wystraszył się na ten nagły dźwięk, ale jeździec uspokoił go, głaszcząc po szyi. Przez cały czas nawet nie zerknął na ojca. Koszmar rozluźnił się i wystartowali. Pofrunęli po skosie w górę, kręcąc się. Potem wciąż kręcąc się, wykonali kilka pętli. Nagle Smark dał swojemu smokowi jakiś niezauważalny dla nas sygnał i gad rozpalił się. Przez tłum przeszedł okrzyk zaskoczenia i zachwytu. Jeździec skierował głowę smoka, używając do tego sterów w postaci rogów, ku dołowi i po chwili palący się Hakokieł wyląował z "piskiem opon". Zaryczał donośnie i zgasł. Tłum wiwatował i pokazywał głośnymi oklaskami podziw dla tej pary. Sączysmark zadowolony z roboty jaką odwalili oddał smokowi wzrok. Ten zaś chciał się połasić, ale chłopak odtrącił go delikatnie, nie chcąc robić sobie obciachu, pokazując uczucia jakimi darzy swojego wierzchowca. Cwany gad jednak przejechał go jezorem, co wywołało śmiech wśród publiczności. Później, kiedy miała być kolej Czkawki i Rogasia, poleciała również Astrid z Wichurką. Zastanawiałam się, czy podwójny występ jest dozwolony, ale nikt nic nie komentował, tylko wszyscy obserwowali z zachwytem, jak tych czworo wykonuje razem podniebne akrobacje. Wyglądało to dość zjawiskowo, kiedy dwa nic nie widzące smoki tańczyły w powietrzu z jeźdźcami na grzbietach. Jednocześnie też wylądowali, tyle że Wichura stała na grzbiecie Tnącego Burzę. Widać, że pracowali nad tym występem już wcześniej, co oznaczało że nie tylo ja spodziewałam się takiej konkurencji. Wszyscy dostaliśmy po 15 punktów. - Cóż to były za emocje! Proszę Państwa, jakie niesamowite występy! Smoki i jeźdźcy dali dzisiaj prwadziwy popis! Gratulacje, proszę o gorące brawa dla zawodników!!! - Publiczność szalała a my staliśmy sobie na środku, również bijąc brawo dla współzawodników, ale też dla swoich wierzchowców. - Jutro ostatni etap Roztopów, czyli wielki wyścig. W tej konkurencji mogą wziąć tylko trzy pary, więc z dwoma zespołami musimy się dziś pożegnać. Wielkie brawa dla Mieczyki i Szpadki oraz ich Zębiroga Wyma i Jota, a także dla Astrid dosiadającej Śmiertnika Wichurę! Spisaliście się świetnie! - Smoki dostały wielkie kosze ryb, a jeźdźcy rozety i nowe topory. - Ej brat! Przegraliśmy! Super! - Zawołała szczerze ucieszona Szpadka. - Kurczę, ja chcę jeszcze raz!!! - Dodał Mieczyk. Popatrzyłam po pozostałych uczestnikach. Chyba mieli podobne miny do mojej, czyli mocno zdziwione i deczko przestraszone głupotą bliźniaków. - Podsumujmy jeszcze wyniki do teraz: Ania ze Szczerbatkiem: 109 punktów, Sączysmark na Hakokle:105 punktów i Czkawka oraz jego Rogolotek: równe 100! Gratulacje! Wróciliśmy piechotą do domów w radosnej atmosferze, a smoki podążały za nami wygłupiając się. Nikt się nie przechwalał, nikt nikomu nie dogryzał. Jak zgrana paczka przyjaciół. Tym razem postanowiłam spać u siebie, na łóżku. Podłoga mimo wszystko nie jest zbyt wygodna. Przygotowałam kolację dla siebie i Szczerbatka. Zanim dałam mu ryby, wrzuciłam tam jeszcze posiekane jabłka i trochę marchewki oraz owsa. Smakowało mu, więc znaczy to że trochę zieleniny smokom nie zaszkodzi, a wręcz przeciwnie, mogą być po tym dobre efekty. W końcu to witaminy. Swoim koniom tez codziennie dawałam trochę jabłeki i marchewek do porannej porcji. Poszłam spać ze świadomością, że oto udało mi się zbliżyć ku sobie kilka nie koniecznie kochających się na wzajem osób. W końcu, jeżeli obyło się bez kłótni i było całkiem przyjemnie...? Rankiem dnia następnego, czyli Wielkiego Finału Roztopów przyleciałam ze Szczerbim jako pierwsza. Rozsiadłam się wygodnie na mojej smoczej kanapie, podgryzając świeżą marchewkę. Za chwilę usłyszałam śmiechy ludzi i porykiwania wesołych smoków. Do Akademii wlecieli roześmiani Czkawka i... Sączysmark. Friends reunited...? Tag...! :3. Po chwili pojawił się też Śledzik i bliźniaki. Paczyli się trochę zdziwieni na rozmawiających o czymś kuzynów. Ostatnia przyleciała Astrid. Zaraz kiedy Wichura wylądowała podbiegła do mnie i zapytała o to jakże dziwne zjawisko, czytaj: przyjazne stosunki pomiędzy Czkawką i Sączysmarkiem. Odpowiedziałm jej szerokim uśmiechem. Nie wiem co się stało wczoraj, kiedy oddzieliłam się od reszty i poleciałam w kierunku mojego domu. Może kiedyś się dowiem, może nie. - ...i widziałeś jego minę kiedy mu powiedziałem że... - Usłyszałam fragment rozmowy chłopaków. - Cieszmy się, że się pogodzili, a jak, kiedy, gdzie i dlaczego... Czy to ważne? - Powiedziałam przyjaciółce która nie mogła oderwać od nich wzroku. Fakt, to było coś niezwykłego. I miałam nadzieję, że się utrzyma. * * * Pyskacz objaśnił trasę wyścigu. Ustawieni na starcie, czekaliśmy na sygnał. Rozbrzmiał dźwięk rogu i trzy najszybsze smoki akademi wraz z jeźdźcami na grzbiecie wypruły przez wyjście z Akademii. Zatoczyliśmy pętlę nad głowami widzów i pognaliśmy ku morzu śmiejąc się przy tym ze wszystkiego i niczego. Po prostu z samego latania i bycia wolnym. Wolnym od presji. Szczerbatek nagle niespodziewanie przyspieszył i zanurkował w dół. Potem zawrócił ku górze, a potem znów do morza, nie zamaczając nas jednak. Latał w ten sposób szybciej od reszty, a jednak na równi z nimi. Dolecieliśmy do statku służącego jako punkt orientacyjny i słupek jednocześnie. Okrążyliśmy go każdy w innym stylu. Sączysmark z Hakokłem na beczkę, Czkawka i Rogaś z zatrzymaniem w powietrzu i zawróceniem, natomiast ja ze Szczerbim na wariatów ;P, czyli stylem nieokreślonym, dzikim i szalonym. Między skalniakami zrobiliśmy piękny slalom to wymijając się, to równając. Na mecie pojawiliśmy się w tym samym momencie, co wzbudziło niesłychane emocje u wikingów. Wszyscy krzyczeli, wiwatowali, nic nie rozumieli, cieszyli się, a Sączyślin miał bardzo mieszane uczucia. Zobaczyłam jak jego syn spogląda dumnie w stronę ojca zadowolony z tego, co zrobiliśmy. Podbiegli do nas pozostali jeźdźcy i śmiejąc się "uściskaliśmy się" tak mniej więcej. Astrid, bliźniaki i Śledzik zaczęli nam między sobą opowiadać jakie miny miały jakie osoby, kiedy lataliśmy tak równiutko jak na komendę. Było przy tym sporo śmiechu. To był bardzo śmiechowy dzień. Rodzice i przyjaciele zeszli do nas wyściskać i pogratulować. Nawet Sączyślin lekko się uśmiechał, trawiąc za pewne to, co się stało.thumb|400px|Tabelelela Wyników xD - Proszę o uwagę! Czas na podsumowanie tegorocznych Roztopów! - Wódz stanął na podeście a jeźdźcy ustawili się w szeregu przed nim. - Wszyscy bardzo dobrze się spisali i gratuluję wam serdecznie. Zwykle zwycięzca był tylko jeden, ale jakoże w tym roku zasady znacznie się zmieniły, więc i zwycięzców jest więcej. Wyścig wygrywają wszyscy którzy się ścigali, czyli Ania i Szczerbatek! - Brawa, - Sączysmark i Hakokieł! - brawa - Czkawka i Rogolotek! - i brawa. - Nie wiem, czy się zgadaliście, bo tak to wyglądało - Mówił Stoick przez śmiech. - Ale świetnie wam to poszło. - Zawiesił nam kolejno medale, poczym powtórzył czynność podchodząc do naszych smoków. - A teraz nagroda dla zwycięzcy wśród wikingów dla Sączysmarka! Brawa! - Nie obeszło się bez wiwatów, w szczególności taty nagradzanego. - Jak mogliśmy się spodziewać, zwycięzcą wśród smoków jest Szczerbatek! - Słowo "brawa" zagłuszyły głośne, radosne krzyki funów mojego gada i aplauz. - W powietrzu i na ziemi zaś najlepiej spisują się Czkawka z Rogolotkiem i Ania ze Szczerbatkiem! - Po przyczepieniu nam rozet (smokom do siodeł) tłumy wyniosły nas na rękach. Nie powiem, fajne uczucie, być tak niesionym. Ale bez porównania do latania ... xD. Szczerbatka, jakoże był najlżejszy pośród wszystkich smoków Akademii też wynieśli. Miał śmieszną minę. - Fajnie, że się pogodziliście ze Smarkiem. - Zagadnęła Astrid, kiedy zostaliśmy tylko we trójkę. - A jak właściwie to się stało? - Eeee... Wyjaśniliśmy sobie parę rzeczy... A poza tym on po... Poprosił mnie, żebym był z nim kiedy chciał rozmawiać z ojcem... No i potem jakby... Noo... Trochę mu pomogłem i jakoś tak wyszło. - No to dobrze że tak wyszło. - Pożegnaliśmy się i każde z nas wraz ze smokiem udało się w swoją stronę. - Ahh Szczerbatku...! - Pogłaskałam jedzącego swoją nagrodę w postaci kosza ryb smoka. - Wiesz, że cię kocham? - Smok w odpowiedzi przerwał jedzenie i mrucząc jak kot zaczął się łasić. Moja kochana gadzina. * * * - Wybierasz się gdzieś w najbliższym czasie? - Spytał się mnie wódz, kiedy siedziałam raz w jego domu. - Chyba nie... Teraz kiedy Krzykacz już podrósł możnaby zacząć z nim pracować... - To dobrze. Niedługo przypłynie Oswald Zgodnopyszny, żeby podpisać rozejm. - Zaraz... ja skądś kojarzę to nazwisko... - Wódz Szalonych Berserków. - Odpowiedział na moje nieme pytanie Pyskacz. Muszę ich rozczarować... - Emm... Oswald nie przypłynie. - Wszyscy troje, to jest Czkawka, Stoick i kowal popatrzyli na mnie ze zdziwieniem. - On... Tak jakby nie żyje... - Jak to: nie żyje?! Przecież... - Kochany syneczek go zastąpił. Dagur Szalony. - To powiedziawszy otrzepałam się, jakby nie coś oblazło. Nigdy nie lubiłam tego typa. - Dagur? - Zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej Stoick. - Szalony? - Pyskacz wyglądał na rozbawionego i jednocześnie zdegustowanego przydomkiem nowego wodza. - No pięknie... - Zrezygnowany Czkawka klapnął obok swojego smoka. - A ty skąd wiesz? - Spytał podejrzliwie tata chłopaka. - Powiedzmy, że dostałam informację z zaufanych źródeł. A tak wogóle to ile mamy czasu? - Tydzień. - Wystarczy. - Wystarczy na co? - Na przygotowanie się do... - Rudy nie dał mi dokończyć. - My chcemy pokoju a nie wojny! - Powiedział dość ostro uderzając pięścią w stół. - ...Do przyjęcia gości. - Skończyłam wypowiedź z pocker facem. - Ehm... No dobrze. A jak te przygotowania będą wyglądać? - Głównie ćwiczenie porozumienia i pracy zespołowej. Oprócz tego proste komendy i przygotowanie Krzykozgona do ujeżdżenia. - Czyli to co zwykle. - Wódz przewrócił oczami i zaplótł ręce. - I jak to pomoże przy Dagurze? Bo smoki mają zostać do jego przybycia dobrze uryte. Może i nie mieliśmy rzadnych spięć przez pięćdziesiąt lat, ale nie wiadomo kiedy Berserkom może... Ee.. No... - Odbić? - Podpowiedział milczący jak do tąd kowal. - Właśnie. Obecność smoków na wyspie mogą uznać za akt agresji. - Szczerbatek podszedł do mnie i położył mi głowę na kolanach. Ciężkawy jest... - Może. Ale przecież was przekonaliśmy, Albrecht i reszta świetnie dogadują się ze smokami... Więc Berserków też możemy oświecić. - Nie wydaje mi się, żyby Berserek na smoku to było dobre połączenie. - Zadrwił Pyskacz. - Spróbować zawsze można... - Próbowałam ich przekonać, ale wiking to wiking, bez wstrząsu, takiego porządnego, nie zmieni swoich przekonań, co wiem akurat z doświadczenia. - Nie będziemy nic próbować. Smoki na ten jeden dzień będą musiały zniknąć z wyspy. - Zakończył stanowczo Stoick. Wzięłam głęboki oddech. To może być trudna rozmowa... - Uda wam się go oszukać raz. Uda się drugi, może nawet trzeci. Ale w końcu się dowie, a wtedy nie będzie zachwycony, że go okłamano. - Zaczęłam bardzo spokojnie. Potem spojrzałam wodzowi prosto w oczy, żeby lepiej dotarło. - Wierz mi Stoicku, wieści o Berk szybko się rozchodzą. Johann Kupczy jest neutralnym osobnikiem i paple wszystkim wszystko. Dagur na pewno słyszał już coś na temat latania na smokach i nie uwierzy, w kit, który będziecie mu wciskać. - Dziewczyna dobrze prawi. - Uzyskałam poparcie prawej ręki wodza. - Ja stawiam na szczerość. - Założyłam nogę na nogę, widząc że jestem na wygranej pozycji i dodałam trochę agresywnie. - A jeżeli nie będą chcieli pokoju z jeźdźcami smoków, to będą mieli z nimi wojnę. A to nie będzie dla nich wygrana wojna. Mając przy sobie smoki, nie przegramy. A Berserkowie znikną raz na zawsze. Uważam, że powinniśmy postawić im przed nosami sprawę jasno. - Zakończywszy przemowę pogłaskałam zaniepokojonego zmianą mojego nastroju Szczerbatka. - W takim razie róbcie co chcecie. Ale będziecie odpowiedzialni za wszelkie straty! - Zastrzegł sobie tata Czkawki. Tydzień minął jak plazmą strzelił. Smoki stały grzecznie obok swoich jeźdźców. Także Stoick Ważki miał zamiar przywitać gości wraz z Tornadem. Czekaliśmy w porcie na zbliżające się punkciki widoczne na horyzncie. Po chwili na widoku pojawił się jeden statek z wizerunkiem Wandersmoka na żaglu. Zaraz za nim znalazły się tysiące podobnych, ale odrobinę mniejszych. Zobaczyłam że wodzowi trochę rzednie mina. - Wspominałam, że Dagur przypływa ze swoją Wielką Armadą??? - Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. - Tak więc przypływa z armadą. - To akurat widzę. Przez te sześć dni, ostro wzięliśmy się do roboty. Bliźniaki jakimś niesamowitym cudem uniknęły kłótni, która doprowadziłaby niemal do katastrofy w dniu dzisiejszym. Drobny spór, jaki miał miejsce na jednej z lekcji w Smoczej Akademii, został w porę zażegnany i rodzeństwo zrozumiało na czym polega dobra współpraca. No i załatwiliśmy im osobne sztućce i inne tego typu trzeczy. Mieczyk miał zabawną minę, kiedy na jego pytanie odpowiedziałam "wasza łyżka?". Na szczęście teraz już jest dobrze. Opracowaliśmy kilka znaków na migi dla smoków. Oprócz tego, Rozdarciuch dostał siodło, skonstruowane tak, że można było dowolnie zmienić rozmiar, aby starczyło mu na jak najdłużej. Krzykozgon był naszą tajną bronią. Postanowiliśmy ujawnić go dopiero w sytuacji podbramkowej, czyli gdyby Berserkowie zaatakowali. Biały gad był bardzo usłuchany i dość fajnie się na nim latało. Ze względu na jego rozmiary trzeba był w stać na specjalnym siodle. Ale dzięki jego małej zwrotności i w miarę równemu i spokojnemu lotowi było to możliwe. Nie chcieliśmy go jednak zbyt eksploatować, więc dopóki nie osiągnie przynajmniej dwóch, może trzech lat, będziemy na nim latać jedynie raz na tydzień i w sytuacjach wyjątkowych. Statki dobiły do portu. Ludzie znajdujący się na nich wyglądali na dość zdezorientowanych i przerażonych. - Witamy na Berk. Smoki nie zrobią wam krzywdy, jeżeli ich nie sprowokujecie. - Przywitał się dość chłodno wódz. - Oto wielki i potrężny... - Wyłączyłam się już na samym początku tego przemówienia jednego z ludzi Dagura. - Dagur Szalony! Opisany dość chyba barwnie, młody mężczyzna ukazał się nam w całej okazałości. Zanim zszedł na ląd splunął w bok. Och, już miałam go serdecznie dość. - A więc pogłosnki mówiące, że na Berk tresujecie smoki, są prwadziwe! Uśmiechną się z wyższością. Nie wydawał się wystraszony ani nawet zaniepokojony obecnością smoków. Wyjął z jakiegoś schowka sztylet i rzucił nim w głowę Czkawki. Nóż jednak nie doleciał do chłopaka. Krótkie warknięcie mego przyjaciela i jeden celny, błękitny strzał i po ostrzu nie został nawet proch. Wtedy dopiero Przybysz zwrócił uwagę na najeżonego Szczerbatka. Zobaczywszy, z kim ma do czynienia, otworzył szeroko gały i zaczął się jąkąć. - To... To... To jest... - Przez chwilę myślałam że narządy służące do oglądania świata, należące do wodza Berserków zaraz wylądują na ziemi. - Tak, Nocna Furia. Czy to sprawia jakiś problem? Jest przeszkodą do podpisania aktu pokoju? - Spytałam z nutką sarkazmu. Nudziło mi się już. - To zależy, czy ta bestia coś mi zrobi. - Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wyciągnął miecz i wskazał nim na Furię, która miała szczerą ochotę zabić tego gostka. - Jeżeli będziesz tak machał tym nożykiem, to owszem. - Wyszłam przed Szczerbiego z założonymi rękoma, lekko pochylona do przodu. Tak na prawdę byłam w gotowości do ewentualnej obrony. Na karwaszach bowiem, miałam doszyte pochwy na dwa ostrza, których mogłam w każdej chwili użyć. Poduczyłam się trochę od Sączysmarka tej sztuki. Rozejrzałam się dyskretnie, mając w polu widzenia potencjalnego wroga i napotkałam gniewny wzrok Stoicka. Posłałam mu pytające i trochę zirytowane spojrzenie. - A jeśli będziesz się zachowywał jak na wodza i gościa przystało i on będzie w porządku. - Cofnęłam się pare kroków i wskoczyłam na smoka. - Zapraszamy. Nie wypada, żebyś stał tak w progu. - Pozostali jeźdźcy również dosiedli skrzydlatych gadów. Wódz wandali poprowadził Berserka razem z jego obstawą do Twierdzy. Dagur, zagłebiając się w wioskę, był z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej zdziwiony zachowaniem mieszkańców. Wszyscy wedle planu robili to co zwykle. Bawili się ze smokami, wypełniali przy pomocy gadów swoje codzienne obowiązki. - Jak widzisz, my na Berk żyjemy ze smokami w pokoju. I całkiem dobrze nam się koegzystuje. - Mówił Stoick, mając Dagura cały czas na oku. - Jak wam się to udało? - W pytaniu tego gościa było coś na kształt szczerej ciekawości, może odrobiny zachwytu, ale przede wszystkim szaleństwa. Zapewne po głowie krążyły mu już miliony nieciekawych dla nas pomysłów. - Wszystko zaczęło się od przyjaźni Ani i Szczerbatka. Pokazała ona Czkawce i Astrid piękno tych stworzeń i kiedy cała reszta również dosiadła smoków, które udowodniły swoją wartość i my zaczęliśmy je oswajać. - Nieodstępujący Stoicka Tornado, zamruczał twierdząco. - Ładny Gromogrzmot. - Dagur pochwalił gada i chciał go dotknąć, ale ten odskoczył w bok rycząc złowrogo. - Chciał mnie zabić! - Wydarł się przestraszoiny lekko. - Nie lubią obcych. Tymbardziej, kiedy ktoś obcy chce naruszyć ich prywatność. - Odwarknął tata Czkawki. - Chciałem go jedynie dotknąć! - Był już nieźle wpieniony. - A pozwolił ci na to? - Rudy wziął się pod boki i stanął przed swoim wierzchowcem. - Robię to co chcę i nikt nie musi mi na nic pozwalać! To on powinien się słuchać, w końcu jest wytresowany, czyż nie? - Nie. My nie tresujemy smoków. - Włączył się Czkawka. - My się z nimi przyjaźnimy. - Ciebie nikt nie pytał o zdanie. - Mruknął Dagur, kiedy brakło mu argumentów. - Chodźmy dalej, nudzę się. - Ach tak? - Szczerbatek stanął przed tym typem. Za nim pojawili się Wym i Jot z bliźniakami. Palcem wskazującym i środkowym umówionym gestem wybrałam obie głowy Zębiroga i tak ustawioną dłoń podniosłam lekko do góry. Dagur skrzywił się widząc to, ale zaraz odwrócił wściekły i przystraszony zarazem. Ruch który wykonałam, był poleceniem dla jeźdźców i smoka jednocześnie, żeby rozbroili naszego drogiego gościa, zabierając mu jego jedyne dwa miecze. - Nudzisz się Dagurku? - Zapytałam słodko i dałam Furii znak do lotu. Czarny jak noc gad wzbił się gwałtownie w górę, porywając ze sobą drącego się na całe gardło Berserka. - Podoba się?! - Krzyknęłam do niego pośród chmur. - Puść mnie w tej chwili!!! - Jak sobie życzysz! - Szczerbatek w jednej chwili zrzucił balast i zaczął pikować obok niego. - Ratunku!!!!!!!! - Dagur złożył ręce w błagalnym geście. - Proszę, już więcej nie obraże waszych smoków, tylko błagam, ja nie chcę umierać! - No może... - Proszę!!! - Ziemia zaczynała sie przybliżać. - Dobra Szczerbek. Łap to. - Niezadowolony smok wykonał polecenie. Wódz Berserków wylądował na grzbiecie Furii za mną. - Trzymaj się czegoś. - Czego?! - Podałam mu linę, którą zawsze mam przytroczoną do siodła, na wszelki wypadek. - Tego. Dajesz Mordko! - Szczerbatek z radosnym rykiem zamachnął się skrzydłami, rozganiając chmury. Zrobiliśmy parę ósemek, slalomów między skałami i wylądowaliśmy przed Twierdzą. Przez te kilkanaście minut, wyglądało to tak, że Dagur polubił latanie i smoki. Może mój plan się powiedzie...? Miałam na to wielką nadzieję. Zeskoczyłam ze smoka, a po mnie drugi pasażer. Popatrzyłam mu głęboko w oczy i nie mogłam z nich nic wyczytać. Nie był to dobry znak. Odwróciłam się do drzwi, zastanawiając się nad tym dziwnym człowiekiem. - Podobało się? - Może być. Wejdziemy wreszcie? - Ton jego głosy był taki, jakby nie chciał dać po sobie poznać, że wpadło mu do głowy coś... Szalonego. - Tiaaa... - Pchnęłam wrota, które ustąpiły z głośnym skrzypnięciem. Przy długiej ławie siedzieli już Stoick i Albrecht oraz Pyskacz, jeźdźcy i oczywiście przerażona obstawa Dagura. Kiedy Berserek zobaczył Łupieżcę rozmawiającego wesoło z wodzem Wandali, nie wydawał się zbyt zadowolony. - Czyżby Ania pokazała ci smoki z trochę innej perwspektywy? - Zażartował tata Czkawki. - Taak. Wysoko było. - Odpowiedział sucho następca, czytaj zabójca Oswalda. - Ten to ma dopiero poczucie humoru. - Skwitował czarnobrody. - Usiądź Dagur, podpiszemy formalności i zabawimy się trochę. - Gość usiadł na przeciwko Stoicka, patrząc wrogo w stronę Albrechta. - Dawajcie te papiery i zmywam się stąd. Mam parę innych spraw do załatwienia. - Wyciągnął rękę po pióro kiedy podsunięto mu akt pokoju. Wybazgrał w wyznaczonym miejscu swoje imię i przydomek poczym wstał. - Miło było, ale muszę już wracać. Może niedługo do was zawitam...? - Zapytał z zagadkowym i przede wszystkim SZALONYM uśmiechem na twarzy. - I jak się zachowywał podczas lotu? - Spytał mnie Stoick, kiedy patrzyliśmy na oddalające się okręty. - Dziwnie. - Odrzekłam jednym słowem. Skrzywiłam się, wspominając jego kiepsko ukrytą fałszywość. - A tobie jak się z nim leciało? - Dziwnie. - Powtórzyłam. Tylko to słowo tu pasowało. - Stoicku, czy możesz mi przypomnieć, dlaczego wogóle mamy pokój z tymi zapchlonymi Berserkami? - Albrecht nie wydawał się zachwycony tym faktem. - Utrzymać pokój, to nasz obowiązek. - Wódz wierzył w to co mówił. - Więcej pokoju by było, gdyby na świecie nie było Berserków i tego całego Dagura. - Mruknął jego przyjaciel i odszedł do swojej smoczycy. Czy wspominałam, że zrobiliśmy dla Szeptozgonów specjalne ochraniacze w stylu okularów przeciwsłonecznych, żeby mogły latać w świetle dnia? - Śwęte słowa. Mnie też się ten szaleniec nie podoba. - Dodał Pyskacz. Szczerbatek potwierdzając jego słowa warknął wrogo w stronę drobnych punkcików, widocznych na horyzoncie. Ja obietnic dotrzymuję :3 A wy??? Dedyk w tym rozdziale dla wszystkich czytających i zgadujących xD Rozdział 6 Czekolada :3 i nie tylko... Od przybycia Dagura i podpisania sojuszu minęło już trochę czasu. Na Berk panował względny spokój. Względny, bo smoczątka miały już po parę miesięcy i dokazywały bezustannie. Stajnie były już dla nich stanowczo za małe i nadszedł czas na odlot. Dorosłe smoki mające jeźdźców, pożegnały się z partnerami oraz młodymi, które zostały pod opieką drugiego z dzikich rodziców. nie obyło się bez łez, ale wszyscy dobrze wiedzieliśmy, że jeszcze nie raz się spotkamy. Oswojonym smokom nikt przecież nie bronił odwiedzać rodzin. Tylko Krzykacz pozostał na wyspie, mieszkając niedaleko osady. Był już wielkości kilku domków. Wróciłam ze Szczerbem do dawnego porządku i w każdy weekend robiliśmy wypady, odznaczając kolejne kierunki jako odwiedzone. Nie znaleźliśmy nic ciekawego, może poza Skręćkarczymi Bagnami, które jednak były znane. Szczęście, że nie miałam wtedy na sobie zbyt dużej ilości metalu. Uciekaliśmy z Mordką przez jakiś czas, ale te małe Zaduśne Zdechy były strasznie szybkie. W końcu postanowiliśmy zawrócić, łapiąc przy okazji przywódcę stada, który okazał sie całkiem miłym smokiem, kiedy nie wydziela tyle mgły. Miałam wtedy w plecaku jakieś żelastwo, które mi się do niczego nie przydało, więc dałam mu w prezencie i jednocześnie na znak zgody. Zdechy odleciały i bez problemu mogłam sobie pozwiedzać ich tereny. To było ciekawe przeżycie. Tak jakby musiałam zapłacić za możliwość wkroczenia na terytorium szaraków. Przypadkiem natknęliśmy się też na wyspę Zmiennoskrzydłych. Podczas kiedy Stoick podpisuje akty pokojowe z luźdmi, ja i Szczerbet tymczasem zaprzyjaźnialiśmy się z obcymi gatunkami. Tak było i tym razem. Jeden z członków stada Zmiennych był ranny i spisany przez resztę... Raczej na straty. Szczerbi zajął się jego raną, stosując kurację ślinową, a ja poczęstowałam go rybami. W ten sposób mogliśmy dopisać te ponoć agresywne gady do listy zaprzyjaźnionych. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez ataku ze strony zwiadowców. Ale kiedy wyleczony przez nas smok stanął w naszej obronie, reszta ustąpiła i zapoznała się z naszymi zapachami, by nie atakować w przyszłości. Stado było wdzięczne, że pomogliśmy jednemu z nich. A na tych smokach trzeba zrobić wrażenie, żeby zaakceptowały kogoś. Oba gatunki pokazałam jeszcze reszcie jeźdźców i zapisaliśmy je do księgi. Bez problemu dały się pomierzyc i oglądnąć z każdej strony, jako że wkupiliśmy się w ich łaski. Szczególnie, jeżeli chodzi o tamtą Zmiennoskrzydłą, którą nazwałam Zmienna. Tak więc przyjemnie i porzytecznie minęło tych kilka tygodni, może miesięcy. Czas upływał mi szybko. Nie zastanawiałm sie nad tym, który dzisiaj dzień, żyłam świadomością, że wszystko jest tak, jak powinno być, czyli dobrze. A tu nagle jak z pod ziemi wyrósł problem. Dosłownie. Rysowałam Szczerbatka, który grzecznie pozował na moim łóżku. Już prawie kończyłam wszystkie cienie, kiedy smok zerwał się warcząc wściekle. Zaraz do moich uszy dotarły krzyki dochodzące z wioski. Wskoczyłam szybko na Mordkę, który pognał jak wiatr. Po drodze dało się jeszcze słyszeć ryk Gromogrzmota. Kiedy wylądowaliśmy na placu chyba było już po wszystkim. Tornado ze Stoickiem na grzbiecie spoglądał groźnie do... Szerokiej dziury w ziemi, czyli dzieła Szeptozgona. Szczerbek podszedł tam i ryknął wyzywająco w ciemność. - Wydaje mi się, że Krzykacz nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego bez powodu, mam rację? - Upewniłam się. - Eee... To jakiś obcy Szeptozgon. Tamten biały szaleje teraz na wyspie Łupieżców. - Wyjaśnił mi Pyskacz. - No cóż... Wypadałoby jednak załatać tą dziurę... - Mruknęłam obchodząc omawianą dziurę. - Tym to już się Sztusia zajmie. - Pojawił się Śledzik na swojej Gronkielce i razem z innymi przedstawicielami tego gatunku zalali tunel lawą. - Gotowe! - Dziękuję, Śledzik. - Zabrał głos wódz. - Mam nadzieję, że się więcej to smoczydło nie pojawi. - Hmmmff... - Chyba już wiedziałam co to za Szeptozgon... Do naszych uszu doszedł szept gadziny. Szczerbatek rzucił się na pierwszy lepszy domek i odbijajac się od dachy pomknął za wrogiem - No pięknie... - Mruknęłam pod nosem i podeszłam do Rogolotka. - Czkawka, weź mnie podrzuć. - Wskoczyliśmy na smoki i polecieliśmy za nocną Furią. Po drodze zagwizdałam na Błękitkę, która pojawiła się po chwili. Przesiadłam sie na nią szybko. - Widziałaś może Szczerba? - Hhhhhhrrrrreeeeghh! - Chwyciłam sie mocniej jej rogów i pomknęła w odpowiednim kierunku. Jeźdźcy podążyli za nami. Zobaczyłam jak Szczerbatek ostrzeliwuje zawzięcie dzikiego Szeptozgona, a tamten robi uniki, posyłając od czasu do czasu w stronę mojego smoka ogniste pierścienie. Zatrzytmałam Błękitkę i reszta również zawisłą w powietrzu. Obserwowaliśmy uważnie toczącą sie pod nami wlakę. Nagle Mordka nie zdążył zrobić uniku od kilku lecących w jego stronę kolców i dostał w skrzydło. Zaczął spadać. Koszmarzyca nie czekając na moje polecenie zanurkowała łapiąc przyjaciela, który próbował się za wszelką cenę wyrwać. Odstawiłyśmy Furię bezpiecznie na ziemię. Kolec nadal tkwił w jego skrzydle, a konkretnie w "ramieniu" szkrzydła. Rogolotek i Hakokieł chcieli dopaść Szeptozgona, ale Szczerbek warknął na nich i gady wylądowały posłusznie na ziemii. - Hakokieł! No rusz się! - Rogaś, czemu nie lecisz? Co on ci powiedział? - Czkawka pogłaska Tnącego, który chętnie "zabawiłby się" z dzikim smokiem, ale szanował prośbę kumpla. - Nie polecą, bo nie chcą się wtrącać w sprawy Szczerba i tego tam. - Wskazałam na dziurę po uciekającym Szepcie. Podeszłam do wpienionego Szczerbatka, który w pierwszej chwili zareagował warczeniem, ale pozwolił się dotknąć. Wyciągnęłam ostrożnie szpikulec z jego kończyny. Pisnął przy tym żałośnie, ale gdy tylko chciał juz lecieć w pogoń, Wichuraz zablokowała mu drogę. - Teraz mój panie, to ty nigdzie nie lecisz. - Pokiwałam smokowi palcem przed nosem. - Czy ci się to podoba czy nie, wracamy do domu, zrobię ci opatrunek. - Powiedziałm stanowczo i pociągnęłam za uchwyt w siodle w stronę wioski. Zapierał się. - Tak się bawisz, dobrze. - Pstryknęłam palcami i zaraz porwał go w łapy Rogolotek. Dosiadłam Błękitkę i wróciliśmy. Kiedy tylko Szczerbatek został "wrzucony" do domku przez Skrót, zamknęłam przejście i pognałam na dół by zablokować drzwi. Wcześniej jednak wpuściłam Czkawkę i Astrid, żeby pomogli mi przytrzymać teg gada. Wzięłam z łazienki kilka bandaży i maści od Gothi i udałam się na górę, gdzie moi przyjaciele próbowali uspokoić smoka. Kiedy się pojawiłam, uspokoił się trochę i z niewielką pomocą syna wodza i blondynki zrobiłam Furii opatrunek. - Hej! Jak tylko wydobrzeje ci skrzydło, będziesz mógł go sprać. Tylko nie uciekaj tak. - Podrapałam gada, leżącego na swojej skale, obok mojego łóżka. Mruknął z nadzieją, słysząc moje słowa. - Po prostu posiedź ten jeden dzień w domu a jutro sobie z tamtym podyskutujesz. Resztę całego dnia przesiedziałam z Mordką w domu, schodząc jedynie po jedzenie. Skończyłam rysunek i pobawiłam sie trochę z gadem który wczesnym wieczorem zasnął. Z nudów i ja poszłam spać wyjątkowo nie późno. W nocy obudziło mnie skrzypienie schodów. Wstałam i okazało się, że Szczerbka nie ma na jego posłaniu. Zlazłam na dół i zaobaczyłąm Nocną Furię z głową przy drzwiach i wyszczerzonymi kłami oraz warkotem wydobywającym się z rozwartej lekko paszczy. Westchnęłam i podeszłam do przyjaciela, odpychając jego głowę od drzwi i prowadząc go ku górze. Poszedł niechętnie. Położyłam się spowrotem do wyrka. Następnego dnia, z samego rana obudził mnie jęzor Mordki. Nie ma jak darmowy prysznic bez fatygi... ''Jak już o tym mowa, wpierw udałam się do łazienki. Następnie ściągnęłam smokowi opatrunek - rana już się wygoiła. Na szczęście nie była duża. Zrobiłam śniadanie sobe i Furii, osiodłałam wierzchowca i siedząc na jego grzbiecie, otworzyłam Skrót. Świeże poweitrze wypełniło moje płuca, choć nie zdążyłam się nad tym rozmyślić, bo zaraz mknęłam na grzbiecie najszybszego smoka na ziemi w stronę klifów. Szczerbek wylądował na jednym ze skalniaków i wydał z siebie donośny, wyzywający ryk, płosząc przy tym ptactwo. Nie minęłą chwila, a ziemia na przeciw nas zaczęła się kruszyć i spod niej wyłonił się Szeptozgon. - Tylko nie odleć zbyt daleko. - Pogłaskałam Szczerbatka, zchodząc z niego. Jak jego sprawa, to i ja się nie będę w nią mieszać. Gad osłonił mnie skrzydłami przed ogniem agresora i już skoczył ku niemu z morderczym warkotem. Szept nie zdążył zareagować i został dopadniety przez wojowniczą Furię. Tarzali się po ziemi z towarzyszącymi im szeptami i porykiwaniami, oraz kłapaniem zębów. Poleciały dwa pociski plazmy i kilka pierścieni ognia. Obserwowałam to wszystko z zainteresowaniem, choć wiedziałam dobrze, kto wygra. Po chwili kolczasty, wężowy smok leżał przygnieciony przez czarnego gada. Szczerbatek już, już miał zakończyć żywot tamtego jednym splunięciem plazmy, ale... Ryknął tylko bardzo, bardzo głośno i kłapnął szczękami tuż przed okiem przeciwnika. Zeskoczył z niego zadowolony i syknął jeszcze. Szeptozgon nie tracąc chwili, wziął skrzydła za pas i tyle go widzieliśmy. - Nie gadaj, że przegapiliśmy całą walkę! - Zawołał niepocieszony Mieczyk. - A mogło być tak pięknie... - Mruknęła jego siostra. - Zabił go, powiedz że go zabił? - Sączysmark chyba właśnie takiego zakończenia pojedynku oczekiwał. Szczerbatek poszybowała do skały, na któej zostałam i zaczął się do mnie łasić. - Nie wszyscy są wrogami aż do śmierci. - Podrapałam gada po szyi, a ten zamruczał z lubością. - Postraszył go i puścił. - Byłam dumna ze Szczerba, że tak ładnie postąpił. - Słyszałaś, że niedługo ma przypłynąć Johann Kupczy? - Poinformował mnie Czkawka, kiedy dosiadałam Szczerbatka. - Czekolada... - Myślami byłam już przy czekoladzie, tymczasem oni coś tam do mnie gadali. Nawijali i nawijali, aż zorientowali się chyba, że ich nie słucham. Ba, że jestem w innym świecie! A potem przypomniałam sobie, coś, co się może wydarzyć. - A kiedy? - Kiedy co? - Byli już w innym temacie chyba... - Kiedy czekola... To znaczy Johann przypływa? - Za parę dni. Trzy, cztery... - Zaśmiał się cicho Czkawka, słysząc moją pomyłkę. - Ok, dzięki. - Przechyliłam się na lewo, zmieniając tym samym kurs lotu Szczerbatka. Poszybowaliśmy ku morzu. - Gdzie lecisz?! - Usłyszałam jeszcze pytanie Czkawki. - Czekolada wzywa! - Krzyknęłam przez ramie i pospieszyłam Szczerbiego. Lecieliśmy cięgiem bez odpoczynku przez resztę dnia i pół nocy. Około trzeciej nad ranem zobaczyłam na oceanie mały, brązowo-biały punkcik. Dałam Mordce znak, żeby na owym punkciku wylądował. - O witam, witam na moim pokładzie Jeźdźczynię Furii! - Zawołał Johann, kiedy zobaczył gości na pokładzie. - Dobry... - Mruknęłam z klejącymi się oczami. - Nie przepływaj obok Skręćkarczych Bagien... - Mruknęłam i walnęłam się na Szczerba, który już chrapał przy kajucie. - O. Aha... No dobrze...- Dotarło do nie potwierdzenie odebrania wiadomości i odpłynęłam. Śniła mi się czekolada. Jej zapach był tak wyrazisty, że aż nierzeczywisty. Wszędzie rozchodziła się słodka woń, a mimo to nie mogłam namierzyć jej źródła. To było irytujące. A potem ktoś pstryknął mi koło ucha i sen się skończył... Ale za to znalazłam to, czego szukałam! Pan Kupczy pod moim nosem trzymał tabliczkę CZEKOLADY. ''To już wiem, skąd ten zapach... ''Obudziłam się momentalnie. - Dziesięć tabliczek czekolady czeka na odbiór. - Powiedział gdy tylko wstałam. - Oj, niełatwo było je dostać. Musiałem przepłynąć pół świata, żeby je zdobyć. Zwiedziłem najdalsze krainy... - Wyłączyłam się już na początku. Nie miałam ochoty słuchać jego paplaniny. Wyciągnęłam z plecaka kilka łusek Szczerbatka, które zgubił w zimie i dałam je Johannowi w zamian za moją czekoladę. Już miałam się zabrać do pierwszej tabliczki, ale powstrzymałam się i schowałam ten skarb. ''Olać termin ważności... Pół tabliczki na miesiąc, a wystarczy prawie na dwa lata... - Dzięki. Nie jadłam czekolady od... Prawie roku. - J''estem na Berk już dokładnie... Rany... Już dziesięć miesięcy i jeden dzień...!'' - Ja również dziękuję. Łuski Nocnej Furii to towar wręcz niemożliwy do zdobycia! A trzeba ci wiedzieć, że raz ktoś pytał mnie o takie łuski Furii, ale powiedziałem, że jak sobie złapie, to będzie miał. A teraz...! Rozumiem, że następnym razem też mam przywieść to brązowe złoto? - Pokiwałam głową i zabrałam się do jedzenia bułeczki. Szczerbatek latał sobie obok nas, polując na ryby. - Ah, nie łatwo je zdobyć, ale za te łuski... Kiedy płynąłem do miejsca, z którego mam tę czekoladę napadli mnie... - Ponownie wcisnęłam przycisk "off" na panelu sterowania mojego słuchu. - Zbliżamy się do Berk. - To już usłyszałam. - Ile jeszcze? - Sześć godzin, jeżeli nie złapiemy lepszego wiatru. - Chyba mam lepszy wiatr... Ale potrzebuję przynajmniej dwie liny. - Bez słowa podał ni dwa grube i długie sznury. Dwa końce z nich przywiązałam do bocznych uchwytów od siodła Szczerbatka a dwa drugie do dziobu statku. Dosiadłam smoka, który wzbił się w powietrze na długość lin i bez problemu pociągnął łódeczkę. - Zwiń żagle, żeby nie robiły oporu. Gdy tylko Johann wykonał polecenie, pruliśmy fale z predkością cztery raz większą niż dotychczas. Czyli czas został skrócony z sześciu, na półtorej godziny. - Całkiem dobry to sposób na podróżowanie! - Zachwycił się Kupczy. - Widziałem kiedyś ludzi, co używali do tego... - Na szczęście szum fal i trzepot skrzydeł Furii zagłuszył mi kolejną przymulającą historyjkę. Po niecałych dwóch godzinach przybiliśmy do portu. Tam czekał już na nas Stoick z synem oraz kilkoro, ok, przesadziłam, cała wioska chętnych do wymiany. Dobrze że załatwiłam to wszystko wcześniej... - Witajcie drodzy Wandale, witaj Stoicku! Witaj Czkawka, miło mi cię ponownie widzieć! - I ciebie Johannie. - Przywitał sie chłopak. - Jak minęła podróż? Mam nadzieję, że dobrze? - Spytał wódz. - O pewnie, pewnie! Zdarzyły się po drodze różne wypadki, ale jestem! A u was? Smoki się trzymają? - Trzymają. Sporo ciekawych rzeczy się wydarzyło... - Po tej wymianie uprzejmości Stoick przeszedł do interesującej go sprawy. - Masz zgubę Czkawki? - Chłopak spojrzał na ojca pytająco. - Mam, mam, wszystko mam! - Johann zatarł ręce i wygrzebał spod sterty różnych różności niedużą skrzynkę i pasujący do niej kluczyk. - Proszę. To chyba twoje, Czkawka. - Syn wodza niepewnie wziął do rąk przesyłkę i podziękował. - Zapraszam, pokład otwarty! - Wikingowie władowali się na statek, przeglądając jego ładunek, w poszukiwaniu czegoś dla siebie. Odpięłam Mordkę i razem z Czkawką i jego tatą udaliśmy się do ich domu. - Co to takiego? - Spytał Czkawka oglądając dokładnie kuferek. - Otworz, a zobaczysz. - Zachęcił Stoick. Klapnęłam sobie na jednym z krzeseł. Szczerbol został na polu i bawił się z Rogasiem i Tornadem. Chłopak przekręcił stary, lekko zardzewiały kluczyk, coś strzeliło. Podniósł wieko i naszym oczom ukazał się pluszowy smok z czterema nogami, przypominający trochę Zębacza. Czkawka zamrugał oczami, przypominając sobie pewnie ów przedmiot. - Zrobiła to dla ciebie matka. - Zaczął ze ściśniętym trochę gardłem Stoick. - Kiedy miałeś parę lat strasznie bałeś się smoków i raz zabrałeś ją ze sobą na ryby i wyrzuciłes do morza. - Wskazał na pluszaka. - Jakiś rybak ja wyłowił i przekazał Johannowi. - Bałem się smoków...? - Czkawka wydawał się być tym faktem bardzo zdziwiony. - I wyrzuciłem jedyną pamiątkę po mamie... - Spóścił głowę. - Dobrze, że się odnalazła. - Pocieszył go tata. Po chwili chłopak udał się na górę, kładąc zabawkę na honorowym miejscu, na ramie łóżka. * * * - Co dzisiaj robimy tak wcześnie tutaj? - Spytał nie pokolei Sączysmark, przysypiając prawie na Hakokle. Zebraliśmy się o piątej nad ranem w Akademiii. Przez ostatnich kilka tygodni pracowałam z Krzykaczem na Wyspie Łupieżców nad... Labiryntem ze skał i desek, jakie się napatoczyły, z pozostałości po "osadzie". Krzykozgon wiercił różne tunele i "rynny" służące za skomplikowaną sieć przejść i skrótów oraz ślepych uliczek. - Dzisiaj moi drodzy, lecimy na Wyspę Łupieżców. Ja prowadzę zajęcia. - Nie no błagam... O tak wczesnej porze??? - Narzekały bliźniaki. - Tak. Przygtowałam coś specjalnego. Mam nadzieję, że każdy ma prowiant? - Upewniłam się. Pokiwali głowami. Uff... - Kiedy wrócicie? - Na arenie pojawił się wódz. On jako jedyny oprócz mnie i Szczerbatka, wiedział co się będzie działo. - Jak tylko się uporają z ćwiczeniem. W wykonaniu co poniektórych, to może to być nawet miesiąc. - Dodałam pod nosem. - W takim razie powodzenia życzę. - Uśmiechną się Stoick i dodał ze śmiechem. - Oj przyda wam się, przyda! - Pokazałam mu też swoje dzieło. Odszedł dalej się śmiejąc. nie powiem, ciekawy był ten labirynt. Jak mówiła moja matematyczka: "Zróbmy to zadanie, ono jest ciekawe!" Przy czym ciekawe, czytaj TRUDNE xD. Wylecieliśmy z Akademii. Po kilkunastu minutach żwawego lotu tuż nad wodą, dla pobudki smoków i jeźdźców, dotarliśmy do skalistej wyspy. Wylądowaliśmy na gładkim placu. Labirynt miał pięć wejść. Każde z nich było dla jednego jeźdźca, z wyjątkiem bliźniaków, które miały pracować w parze. Drogi oczywiście się łączyły. Na środku była jaskinia, w której... - No dobra, to co tu bedziemy robić? - Czekacie tu, a ja tymczasem pochowam wam smoki gzieś w labiryncie. - W labiryncie?! - Ich miny-bezcenne. - Tak. będziecie musieli je odnaleźć. Najpierw dojść do smoka, co nie będzie łatwe. Potem będziecie musieli go uwolnić. Wtedy na smoku możecie przylecieć tutaj. Labirynt jest pełen pułapek, więc radzę mieć oczy szeroko otwarte. Ale są też bonusy. Pierwsza osoba, która uwolni Szczerbatka, poleci na nim do swojego smoka. Gdzieś, w labiryncie ukryta jest jaskinia, w której będę sobie siedzieć. Pierwsza osoba, która znajdzie mnie, dostanie mapę całego labiryntu. Kolejnym powiem jakąś wskazówkę. - No a jeżeli trafimy do smoka kogoś innego? - Przytomnie zadał pytanie Śledzik. - Dobre pytanie. Wtedy musicie go uwolnić i ruszyć z nim na poszukiwania własnego smoka. Co dziesięc minut smok powinien wystrzeliwać w górę pocisk, żeby informować swojego jeźdźca o soim położeniu. To wszystko, co wam mogę powiedzieć. Poprosze o smoki. - Wyciągnęłam ręce, a smoki niechętnie do mnie podeszły. Ruszacie, kiedy zobaczycie na niebie wystrzał Mordki. Pytania? - Tak, mam jedno. - Powiedział Smark. - Po co nam to? - Żebyś w razie czego umiał sobie poradzić u Dagura w lochach. - Odparłam i wskoczywszy na Szczerbatka odleciałam razem z innymi smokami. - Ale przecież mamy z nim pokój! - Krzyknął z dołu Czkawka. Zawróciłam Szczerbatka i zawisnęliśmy nad jeźdźcami. - Ale nie przez całe wieki. Kiedyś to się skończy. Przecież Berserkowie są Szaleni! - Szczerbek warknął na potwierdzenie moich słów i pszyspieszył, zrównując lot z kumplami i kupelami. Rozdział 7 Poszukiwania : Zniknęliśmy z pola widzenia jeźdźców. Ściany labiryntu miały po dwa i pół metra wysokości i lecieliśmy nisko, więc nie mieli możliwości sprawdzenia położenia swoich smoków. Całe to pole... Miało chyba kilometr kwadratowy powierzchni. Czyli dość dużo. Pozamykałam smoki w klatkach, a każda z nich była położona w innej części labiryntu. Zgadziły się te gady na wejście do klatek dość niechętnie, ale po przekonaniu ich, że przyjaciele ich znajdą i uwolnią, dały się uwięzić. Klatki były dość duże i wyposażone w koryto z wodą oraz kosz ryb. Klucze do nich, znajdowały się w promieniu dziesięciu metrów od klatek, pochowane pomiędzy skałami. Nie wspomniałam o tym jeźdźcom, ale będą musieli trochę pomyśleć przynajmniej. Następnie poleciałam ze Szczerbem do klatki znajdującej się niedaleko centrum labiryntu i tam go zostawiłam. Wypuścił jeszcze w niebo jasnoniebieski pocisk plazmy, by jeźdźcy wiedzieli że mogą zacząć poszukiwania i pobiegłam do mojej groty. Była ona dość dobrze ukryta, bo podziemna. Znajdowała się w sercu labiryntu i miała kilka zamaskowanych wejść i wyjść. Właściwie można by się z niej dostać do wszystkich smoków. Usiadłam sobie na gniazdku z jaczych skór i zaczęłam obgryzać jabłko. Nastawiłam w zegarku stoper, by wiedzieć, ile czasu zajmie moim przyjaciołom odnalezienie swoich smoków. Źle mi trochę było bez Szczerbatka i do tego straszliwie się nudziłam. Małam nadzieję, że niedługo ktoś do mnie zawita... Na szczęście miałam w labiryncie zainstalowanych kilka "kamer", a mianowicie system luster, ułożonych względem siebie w taki sposób, że mogłam oglądać niektóre miejsca, takie jak klatki smoków czy okolice mojej kryjówki. Było z tym trochę roboty, ale jak już wspominałam, moja tygodniowa praca chyba nie poszła na marne. Tej części wyspy nie dam Szeptozgonom anie Krzykaczowi, żeby posłużyła kolejnym uczniom Akademii do treningu. Już po chwili, która trwała godzinę, zaczęło coś się dziać. Zobaczyłam w jednym z podglądów, że Czkawka kręci się po okolicy, a dokładnie nad moją głową. Ciekawe kiedy natknie się na wejście...? Nie musiałam długo czekać, bo zaraz jeden z wylotów tuneli, przykrytu zbutwiałymi deskami "otworzył się". Usłyszałam trzask łamanego drewna, zduszony krzyk i "puff" upadku. Moim oczom ukazał się pierwszy gość, cały zakurzony. Rozglądnął się po jaskini z szeroko otwarymi oczami. - Łoł... Nieźle się tu urządziłaś. - Mruknął z podziwem i otrzepał sie wstając na nogi. - Duży tu u ciebie ruch? - Zażartował syn wodza. - Ehh... Nikt mnie nie odwiedza. - Zrobiłąm smutną minę. - Jesteś pierwszym gościem od godziny! - Wytrzszczył paczałki. - Minęła dopiero jedna jedyna godzina? Wydawało mi się, że już pół dnia tak krążę bez celu. Aż w końcu natknąłem się na jakże piękną polankę pełna skał i tak oto wpadłęm tutaj. - Widziałam. - Zaczęłam grzebać w torbie, w poszukiwaniu mapy. - Ja-Jak to? - Był jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony. - Chodź, to zobaczysz. - Kiwnęłam na niego ręką, by zbliżył się do jednego z wizjerów. - Super...! Czyli że cały czs nas podglądasz? - Nie cały czas. Mam tylko kilka obszarów pod kontrolą. Tych najciekawszych oczywiście. Trzymaj mapę. Jak będziesz miał szczęście, to za godzinę już będziesz mieć Rogolotka. - Czemu szczęście? - Bo jeżeli wdepniesz w pułapkę... To może ci zejść nawet do południa. - Uśmiechnęłam się złowrogo. Kilka ich tam zainstalowałam, w pobliżu klatek. Przełknął ślinę. - Powodzenia! - Dzięki. - Schował mapę do swojej torby i zabrał się do wydostawania z mojego małego królestwa. Zaraz kiedy zniknął na powierzchni zrobiło mi się jakoś strasznie samotno. Ale kicha... Jeszcze jakby tu był Mordka... I wróciłam do nic nie robienia. Poprawka. Zabrałam się do jedzenia piątego jabłka. Wzięłam ich ze sobą... No trochę, a oprócz tego dzień wcześniej przyniosłam ich więcej. Co jakiś czas sprawdzałam każdą z "kamer". Nikt jeszcze nie uwolnił smoka. Minęła kolejna godzina, a ja już prawie zdychałam z nudów.'' Dlaczego nie wzięłam czegoś do rysowania...?! Odpowiedź brzmi: Bo i tak miałabym tu za ciemno...-_-'' W końcu zaczęłam chodzić w kółko, z jabłkiem w ręku.'' Zaraz zrobi mi się niedobrze od tych jabłek...'' Myślałam o wszystkim i o niczym. I dzikie smoki szalejące po mojej głowie, zaleciały również do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Nie mogłam sobie darować tego, że wtedy nie dogoniłam Valki. Mieć coś na wyciągnięcie ręki i nie móc tego dostać! To było straszne. A przecież chyba po to tu jestem...? Żeby skorygować błędy DreamWorks' a...? Żeby nie dopuścić do tego, co nie powinno się stać i przyspieszyć to, co dobre...? Czyć nie takie jest właśnie moje zadanie...?! Dlaczego więc siedzę tu bezczynnie i czekam na cud...?! Już dawno powinnam rzucić codzienne obowiązki i latać ze Szczerbatkiem w każdym możliwym kierunku...! Wdech... I wydech... W jeden dzień nie oblecę pół świata... Ale muszę...! Postaram się jak najszybciej... ''Moje myśli robiły mi podobny mętlik szczególnie po przypłynięciu Johanna i przywiezienia przez niego zabawki dla Czkawki. ''Nie mogę patrzyć, jak żyją w wielkim błędzie...! Ale nie powiem im przecież wprost, bo i tak nie uwierzą i będzie tylko gorzej... Od tego rozgardiaszu w mojej głowie uwolnił mnie radosny ryk Szczerbatka. Od przybacia Czkawki minęły już dwie godziny... ''Rzuciłam się do odpowiedniego wizjera. Zobaczyłam Sączysmarka, który rozglądał się intensywnie za kluczem do klatki Mordki. Obserwowałm go zaciekawiona, zastanawiając się, kiedy wpadnie na pomysł, że klucz znajduje się pod nosem mojego przyjaciela. W końcu smok, nie mogacy pojąć faktu, że Smark nie rozumie jego jasnych sygnałów, splunął plazmą pod nogi chłopaka, poczym wskazał na małą skałę, leżącą przdd jego nosem, dosłownie. Wtedy on zobaczył kamień, pod którym znajdował się klucz. Szybko porwał do ręki kawałek metalu i wsunął do kłudki. Przekręcił kilka razy i drzwi otworzyły się. Zadowolony chciał wsiąść na również zadowolonego Mordkę, ale mój smoczek daje się dosiadac tylko mnie :3. Tak więc porwał Sączysmarka w łapy i poszybował z nim ku klatce Hakokła. Skoro coś się zaczynało dziać, to postanowiłam sprawdzić również inne podglądy. ''Przy Śmiertniku nic, przy Gronkielu nic, przy Zębirogu pusto, u mnie nie ma nikogo... Przy Koszmarze Sączysmark szuka klucza, a Mordki już nie ma... Rozległ się pomruk Szczerbusia i zaraz zostałam wylizana przez szczęśliwą Nocną Furię. Pozbierałam się i zerknęłam do ostatniego wizjera. Czkawka właśnie wsiadał na Rogolotka i wzbili się w powietrze. Dajesz...! ''Sprawdziłam jeszcze co słychać u Hakokła i Jego jeźdźca i okazało się, że gad właśnie jest uwalniany. ''Dziesiąta trzydzieści... Nawet niezły czas... Jeszcze tylko trzy gady... ''Tymczasem Szczerbatek zaczął kontynuować swój kosz zryb. ''Mądre gadzisko, wzięło przystawkę ze sobą... Skoro miałam Szczerbiego przy sobie, życie od razu stało się kolorowe i nuda poszła se gdzieś. Nie latałam więc bez przerwy po jaskini sprawdzając sytuację na powierzchni, tylko głaskałm drzemiącego smoka. Ten zerwał się na równe nogi z powarkiwaniem i w pozycji obronnej, frontem do jednego z tuneli. Po chwili i ja usłyszałam kroki. Z za zakrętu wychynęła Astrid. Szczerbek uspokoił się i klapnął na swoje miejsce. - Cześć. Był już ktoś? - Pokiwałam głową. - Kurczę. - Zobaczyła Szczerbatka. - Nie wiesz, kto go uwolnił? Zakładam że nie bliźniaki. - Sączysmark. A jakiś czas temu twój kochaś zakosił mapę. - Otworzyłam moją studnie bez dna, eee, to znaczy torbę i zaczęłam ją przeszukiwać. Dziewczyna wyglądała jak wściekły Straszliwiec. - On nie jest... - Uniosłam brew spoglądając na nią. Przewróciła oczami i zmieniła temat. Chyba nikt na wyspie się ze mną nie kłóci. No nie licząc Szczerba, ale to w żartach. - Dostanę jakąś wskazówkę? - Parsknęłam śmiechem. - Prosz cię bardzo. - Podałam jej kolec z ogona Śmiertnika Zębacza. Zrobiła śmieszną minę. - To wszystko? Kolec z ogona Wichury? - Czyż nie jej szukasz? - Zerknęłąm no swoje paznkcie. - No a co mi kolce w tym pomogą? - Odpowiedziała pytaniem - A jak ją oswoiłaś? - Zabawa w pytania...? '''Wojowniczka otworzyła szeroko oczy, rozumiejąc już ukrytą treść wskoazówki. - Dzięki! - Krzyknęła przez ramię wybiegając z podziemnego labiryntu. Tak na prawdę labirynt był bardzo prosty do przejścia, pomimo skąplikowanego układu. Wystarczyło być spostrzegawczym, logicznie myślącym i dobrze znającym swojego smoka jeźdźcem. Droga prowadząca do Koszmara Ponocnika była taka, jakby przeszło przez nią ogniste tornado. Czyli ściany i podłoże, wszystko prawie było poczerniałe. Żeby trafić do Śmiertnika, wystarczyło rozglądać się za drewnianymi ścianami, przybitymi do tych kamiennych właśnie kolcami. Ścieżka, po której nie trudno było dojść do Gronkiela usiana była różnymi kamieniami i głazami. Korytarze prowadzące do Zębiroga szły podwójnie i przeplatały sie ze sobą. Z Tnącym Burzę to już było trochę trudniej, ale ktoś spostrzgawczy łatwo zauważyłby różnej wielkości i o dowolnym rozmieszczeniu wskazówki... W postaci rysunku połączonych ze sobą dwóch par skrzydeł. Labirynt był w rzeczywistości banalny. Jedynie jeźdźcy musieli się nachodzić, ponieważ posiadał dużą ilość skrętów, zakrętów i wykrętów xD a także pełno w nim było ślepych uliczek lub urwanych dosłownie tras. Jakieś pół godziny później zobaczyłam w jednej z "kamer" uciekające przyjaciółki. Kiedy po południu pojawił sie Śledzik, dałam mu... No cóż... Kamień. Żeby było prościej ulubiony rodzaj kamienia Sztukamięs. Jemu nie trzeba było powtarzać, o co chodzi, ponieważ ten młody wiking, jako jeden z nielicznych na Berk intelektualistaów, rozwiązał zagadkę w momencie otrzymania wskazówki. Dotarcie do smoczycy zajęło mu natomiast już trochę więcej czasu. Zbliżała się pora obiadowa, a Mieczyk i Szpadka wciąż nie dotarli ani do mnie, ani do smoka, ani chociaż nawet do klatki Szczerbatka. Kazałam mu się przelecieć nad labiryntem i sprawdzić stan rzeczy, jednak po powrocie pokiwał na boki głową, kiedy spytałam o bliźniaki. Ja zostałam na czs jego patrolu w jaskini, w razie gdyby rodzeństwo miało tam zawitać. Takie zdarzenie nie miało jednak miejsca. Jabłka zniknęły już wszystkie. ''Chyba ze dwa kilo ich zjadłam... Zabrałam więc mój jedyny bagaż w postaci torby i wyleciałam z bazy ze Szczerbkiem. Wylądowaliśmy przed resztą nudzacych się już jeźdźców. I wśród nich nie było bliźniąt. - Widział ktoś Szpadkę i Mieczyka? - Spytałam na wejściu. Zaprzeczyli ruchem głów. - Ehh... Świetnie. Wsiadać na smoki i lecimy ich szukać. - Mruknęłam pod nosem, ale wierzchowce usłyszały. Najpierw uwolniliśmy Wyma i Jota. Potem omówilismy coś w rodzaju taktyki. Rozdzieliliśmy się i lecąc nad labiryntem w szeregu, niczym policjanci szukający zaginionego dziecka, lustrowaliśmy całą powierzchnię "sieci". Po godzinie latania w tę i spowrotem, żywcem w każdym możliwym kierunku, wylądowaliśmy na środku. Rodzeństwa nie znaleźliśmy. Pomyślałam jednak, że możliwe jest aby spędzali czas gdzieś pod powierzchnią. Tak więc zeszliśmy jednym z ukrytych przejść do labiryntu w wersji uderground. Wędrowaliśmy tak przez czas nieokreślony, który określiłam zerkając na zegarek. Wskazywał siedemnastą. Przemierzyliśmy chyba wszystkie tunele i to z zadwyżką. Z nadwyzką, ponieważ kilka przejść się zawaliło, odsłaniając inne, te z pozostałych części wyspy. Zaczynaliśmy sie już poważnie zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem bliźniaki nie zostały zjedzone przez jakiegoś dzikiego smoka. Nadzieja odżyła jednak, kiedy w pewnym momencie równiez zrezygnowany Zębirug ożywił się znacznie. Przyspieszyliśmy kroku, zagłębiając sie w zupełnie nieznane mi części podziemnej sieci. Już po chwili Jot i Wym przepchali się na czoło procesji smoczo-ludzkiej, by po kilku susach dopaść zaginionych. Rodzeństwo szybko odgoniło smoka na boki i wróciło do... Obserwowania mieniących się różnymi barwami różnokształtnych... Jaj Zmiennoskrzydłych. Ze zdziwienia chyba otwarłam jadaczkę. - Skąd. Tu. Się. Wzięły. Te. Jaja? - Spytałam bez zbędnych ceregieli. - Leżą sobie. - Odpowiedział Mieczyk. - Tyle że to nie są jaja. To tęczowe kamienie. - Dodała jego siostra. Wszyscy obecnie, nie licząc bliźniaków oraz smoków wykonali zgodnego face palma. - Mam pytanie. Jak uważaliście na lekci o Zmiennoskrzydłych na ich wyspie? - Śledzikowi nie mieściło się w głowie, jak mogli wziąć znane im jaja za kamienie. - To byliśmy wogóle na takiej wyspie? - Szpadka wyglądała na szczerze zaskocząną. O matko... - Ugh... Dobra nie ważne. Musimy zabrać te jaja do rodziców. Inaczej będą źli. - Zadecydował Czkawka i zaczął zbierać jaja do torby. Było ich jednak tak dużo, że każdy musiał ich trochę wziąć. Już mieliśmy zabrać sie do powrotu na powierzchnię, ale zasypało nam się przejście. Było jeszcze kilka tuneli, fakt, ale nie znaliśmy ich. Śledzik zaczął panikować, Sączysmark narzekać, a Szczerbatek działać. Wysłał niesłyszalne dla nas sygnały dźwiękowe w stronę każdego z tuneli i po piętnastu minutach marszu, dzięki zdolności echolokacji Nocnej Furii mogliśmy odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Nienawidzę ciasnych przestrzeni, a już szczególnie pod ziemią...'' Po osiemnastej lądowaliśmy przed przywódcą Zmiennoskrzydłych i jego stadem, stąjącym trochę z tyłu. Gady nie wygladały na zadowolone, że zakłócamy ich spokój, ale nie przejawiały też widocznej agresji. Jedynie Zmienna przywitała się jak na oswojonego smoka przystało. Sytuacja zmieniła się całkowicie, kiedy położyliśmy przed smokami wyciągnięte z toreb jaja. Na pyskach gospodarzy wymalował się szok i gniew, zastapiony radością i wdzięcznością za uratowanie niewyklutych młodych. Kilkoro członków stada odebrało szybko zguby i zaniosło do zapewne centrum gniazda. Reszta została, by podziękować. A było to dość niezwykłe podziękowanie. Powściągliwy zazwyczaj przywódca, podszedł po kolei do każdego z nas i trącił łbem. Tak samo postąpiły pozostałe czerwono-pomarańczowe gady. Kiedy wszystkie już zrobiły tą niezwykłą rzecz, przyszła kolej na nasze wierzchowce, które zaczęły bawić się radośnie ze Zmiennoskrzydłymi. Ciekawy to przypadek i pouczający... - No dobra, a tak właściwie to jak trafiliście do tamtej części jaskini? - Zapytała bliźniaków Astrid kiedy lecieliśmy w stronę domu. - No tak po prostu. - Wpadliśmy do dziury i... - Zjechalismy tunelem do... - Tamtej groty. A potem znaleźliśmy te kamie... - Jaja. I były takie kolorowe, że nie mogliśmy... - Przestać się w nie wgapiać. - Zabrzmiało to trochę śmiesznie, kiedy rodzeństwo uzupełniało nawzajem swoje wypowiedzi, ale jednocześnie było coś niezwykłego w fakcie, że się ze sobą zgadzają i sa tak zgrani w opowiadaniu. - O kurczę brat! Zostawiłam w tej jaskini torbę! - Co za idiotka... - Westchnął Mieczyk. - O. Ja też zapomniałem. - Się zorientował. - No i kto tu jest idiotą? - ''Koniec zgodności...'' - Ty. - Kłamiesz. - Nie. - Tak. - Nie! - A właśnie że tak! - Musimy wrócić po moją Miecię! - Wykrzyknął nagle Mieczyk. Popatrzyliśmy na niego jak na... Idiotę, którym właściwie był. - No Miecia. Moja maczuga. Musimy po nią wrócić! Nie było opcji. Przekonywania, że jest późno i zawrócimy jutro dały tyle co nic, czyli nic. Szpadka zresztą też chciała wracać, więc musieliśmy na to przystać. Kolejna godzina na powrót, potem kolejna na poszukiwania... Na szczęście ta cała Miecia sie znalazła i torba Szpadki też, więc bez przeszkód mogliśmy wreszcie udać się do domu. I tak zeszło, że po dwudziestej drugiej lądowaliśmy na placu wioski. Miałam już serdecznie dość Wyspy Łupieżców. ''Chyba długo jej nie odwiedzę... Kiedy tylko znalazłam się na piętrze sypialnym mojego domku, bez tej jakże prozaicznej acz męczącej czynności jaką jest umycie się lub chociaż przebranie w strój przeznaczony do spania, zwany piżamą, walnęłam się na łóżko i co było dziwne, od razu zasnęłam. Zwykle musiałam wyleżeć się z piętnaście minut na lewym boku, by na pięć obrócić się na plecy, czasem nawet dziesięć przenudzić się na brzuchu i ostatecznie zasnąć na prawym boku. Tym razem mój mózg postanowił jednak odpuścić sobie tą ceremonię zasypiania i od razu przeszedł w tryb uśpienia. Śniło mi się, że leciałam na Szczerbatku w jakimś nieznanym kierunku. Goniłam za czymś. A dokładnie za kimś... Nagle przed oczami mignął mi pomarańczowawy kształt i już wiedziałm, kogo goniłam. Kazałam Mordce przyspieszyć, ale nagle okazało się, że go nie ma. Leciałm więc niesiona przez wiatr, bez mozliwości przyspieszenia, zwolnienia lub chociaż wylądowania. To było wnerwiające. Popatrzyłam na boki - niebo i chmury. W górę - niebo i chmury. W dół - ...niebo i chmury...! Zawisnęłam w powietrzu, a daleko przede mną uciekał Chmuroskok z jeźdźczynią... A ja tak po prostu zawieszona w przestrzeni nic nie mogłam zrobić! Próbowałam krzyczeć, ale z moich ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Próbowałam płynąć, ale nie czułam kończyn, były jak zamurowane. Wszędzie pojawiła się mgła, która po chwili zniknęła, sceneria się zmieniła. Stałam obok... Drago... '''''Co on do licha robi w MOIM śnie...?! Gość wskazywał na, i tu zmiana, na Rogolotka. Potem przekierował tą swoją dzidę na Czkawkę. Wszędzie panowała śmiertelna cisza. Chłopak poruszał ustami, ale nie mówił. I ja próbowałam go ostrzec, kazałm mu uciekać, ale wszystko na nic! Na widoku pojawił się Stoick, a ja czułam się tak, jakby to wszystko działo się na prawdę. W dalszym ciągu nie mogłam nawet kiwnąc palcem ani zamknąć oczu, by nie musieć patrzeć na coś, czego nie chciałam widzieć, a co gorsza nie mogłam ani odwlec w czasie ani temu zapobiec...! Z pyska opanowanego przez Oszołomostracha Rogolotka wydobył się pocisk, ale plazmy i poleciał... Tam gdzie to ja powinnam się znajdować, a tak nie było. Krótki wybuch i dźwięk powrócił. Albo to ja znów słyszałam. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Widziałam, że nie wypełniłam swojego zadania... A potem znów wszystko ucichło. Zrobiło się za to strasznie jasno i wietrznie... Obudziłam się z sercem walącym jak młot. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, stwierdzając, że wszystko jest tak jak powinno. To są właśnie skutki zbyt intensywnego myślenia nad czymś... Tak więc postanowiłam więcej nad sprawą nie myśleć, za to działać. Tymczasem słońce pojawiło się nad horyzontem. Szczerbatek jeszcze spał. Jszcze...! To gadzisko wstaje równocześnie z pierwszymi promieniami słońca...! Więc i ja też muszę... Zeszłam do łazienki i pochwili już dało się słyszeć pomrukiwanie zniecierpliwionej Furii. A więc duży dedyk dla Anamarii2002 i Ukix34! oraz mały dedyczek dal wszystkich zgadujących. Wedle zamówienia - wystąpiłą Miecia xD Czy mówiłam wam już że jestem jak złoty Straszliwiec??? Spełniam życzenia :3 (w rozsądnej granicy błędu, oczywiście) Jakieś życzenia??? Piszcie komy, bo czytając te sześć ostatnich pękałam ze śmiechu. A wiecie, że śmiech pobudza moją wełnę??? "Hej hej Czkawuniu" - niby nic a leżę i nie wstaję !!! beka xD '' O Bosz, muszę sie zabrać za pisanie ósmego rozdziału.... Bo go jeszcze nie ma w całości... D: Rozdział 8 Atak Minęły spokojne dwa miesiące, potem pierwszy lipca, czyli rocznica mojego pojawienia się w Bajce. Następnie przyszedł jedenasty, czyli moje urodziny. Dostałam od wtajemniczonych, którzy oczywiście przekazali "dyskretnie" tą wiadomość całej wiosce, kolejne części stroju, a mianowicie buty oraz pasek. Buty miały po zewnętrznych stronach pojemniczki z gazem Zębiroga, a do paska przyczepionych było pięć minibomb. Dwie zapalające i dwie dymne oraz jedna wybuchająca. Okazało się też, że Szczerbatek miał urodziny w tym samym dniu co ja. Poznałam to po jego nietypowym zachowaniu, a oprócz tego, kiedy się go o to spytałam, pokiwał twierdząco głową. Tak więc obchodziliśmy siwięto podwójnie. Dodatkowo przez te dwa miesiące nie było ani jednego deszczu i wiały gorace, suche wiatry. Chodziliśmy wszyscy jak po rozżarzonych węglach, bo najdrobniejsza nawet iskra mogłaby spalić całą wyspę, jak powiedział wódz. I w tym najgorszym właśnie okresie stało się coś dziwnego. Pewnego pięknego lipcowego dnia przyleciał na Berk Straszliwiec Straszliwy z listem przywiązanym do łapki. Zaadresowany był do Stoicka, toteż zaniosłam gada do twierdzy, bo właśnie tam przebywał wódz. Rozwinął list i wypuściliśmy smoka. Przeglądnął kartkę z obu stron, ale znalazł tam tylko cztery słowa i literę: - Czy może mnie ktoś oświecić i wytłumaczyć co to ma znaczyć? - Spytał gniewnie miętosząc skrawek papieru w pięści. Zebrani wikingowie zaniepokoili się, kiedy przeczytał treść listu na głos. - Chyba ja mogę. - Mruknął pod nosem Albrecht. - Słucham? - Eee... Bo widzisz Stoicku... Lecieliśmy sobie nie dawno na mały połów, o czym zresztą wiesz. Lecieliśmy trochę czasu na północ, aż tu nagle pojawił się na horyzoncie lodowiec. Chcieliśmy zobaczyć, co to takiego. No i kiedy podlecieliśmy zaatakowały nas parszywe Berserki, bez ostrzeżenia. Wkurzyliśmy się nieźle i odesłaliśmy ich z powrotem na tę ich wyspę. - Czarnobrody wzruszył ramionami. - Czyli to oni zaatakowali pierwsi? - Upewnił się Stoick, a jego brwi coraz bardziej zachodziły na oczy. - Nie ma innej opcji. - Musimy tam polecieć. - Oznajmiłam dosiadając Mordkę. - Do lodowca. - Sprecyzowałam, widząc niemy zakaz ukryty w spojrzeniu wodza. - To zajmie maksymalnie kilka godzin. No i polecieliśmy. Ja, Czkawka i Astrid. Reszta postanowiła pomóc w przygotowaniach do zapowiedzianej przez pana "D" wojny. Zaczynało się robić coraz zimniej, ale całkiem przyjemnie, zważywszy na temperaturę panującą kilkadziesiąt kilometrów dalej. Dziwny klimat... Po dwóch godzinach dość szybkieg lotu wylądowaliśmy na dość sporym kawałku lodu. Rozejrzeliśmy się trochę po tej białej mini-wyspie. Zagłębiając się w lodowy labirynt, natknęliśmy się na ścianę lodu, z dziwnym prostopadłościennym wyżłobieniem. - A to co niby jest? - Zdziwiona blondynka weszła do dziury. - Chba ktoś odstawiał jakieś wykopaliska albo coś. - Mruknął Czkawka biorąc do ręki pozostawiony przez poprzedników kilof. - No pięknie. - ''Cudownie wprost... - Co? - Spytali jednocześnie. - Tu był zamrożony Wandersmok. - Jęknęłam na myśl, co teraz będzie trzeba robić. Dlaczego wcześniej nie znaleźliśmy go jako pierwsi...? - Jak to? I co się z nim stało? - Wandersmoki mogą przezyć dekady, zamrożone w lodzie. A tego tu znalazł Dagurek i postanowił sobie przywłaszczyć. - No to chba kiepsko... Bedziemy musieli go odbić. - Syn wodza już zaczął snuć plany, ale musiałam go powstrzymać. - A czy wiesz może gdzie jest ich wyspa? Bo ja nie mam pojęcia. A poza tym, jak nam ucieknie, to już wogóle będzie posprzątane. - Wracajmy do domu i pomóżmy w zbrojeniu się. - Poparła mnie Astrid. - Po co? Mamy Krzykacza. - Ten gad był już ogromny. Strasznie szybko rósł. Pędem popruliśmy na Berk. Kiedy dotarliśmy, czakała nas spora niespodzianka. Na środku placu Mieczyk bawił się z niemałym Płomieniem. Nas nie było tylko pięć godzin, prawda...? - Ej patrzcie! Znalazłem go w lesie i wytresowałem. - Zawołał bliźniak, kiedy tylko podeszliśmy. - A co robiłeś w lesie? - W sumie to nic. Lubię sobie czasem tak połazić, więc poszedłem. I nagle przede mną wylądował ten Tajfumerang. Nazwałem go Płomień. - Powiedział z dumą Mieczyk. - Ej, ale wiesz, że to jest ten, którego poznaliśmy ponad pół roku temu? I on się nazywa Płomień od dawana. - Czkawka już rozpoznał gada. - No coś ty. Płomień był przecież malutki! - Ale dorósł. Na tym chyba polega dorastanie, prawda? - Nie wiem. Ja tam się nie znam. Ale patrzcie na to! - Chłopak okręcił się wokół własnej osi i pomarańczowy smok zrobił to samo. Potem Blondym wydał z siebie dźwięk ryko-podobny i Płomień również sie odezwał. - Łał! Mieczyk, ty go na prawdę wytresowałeś! - Zawołała Astrid, widząc sztuczki Płomienia. - No oczywiście! Wy nie wiecie, co ja potrafię! - Chyba koniec tej zabawy na dziś. - Z niknąd pojawił się wódz, a z oddali dotarł do nas ryk jakiegoś smoka. Płomień odwrócił się w tamtą stronę. - A Płomień chyba tez musi się już zbierać. - Gad trącił głową Mieczyka, ryknął na pożegnanie i odleciał stylem Tajfumeranga. Kolejny tydzień minął na intensywnych przygotowaniach i zbrojeniu się. Ćwiczyliśmy ostro w Akademii różne typy ataków oraz omawialiśmy taktykę w Twierdzy. Ustaliliśmy, że Krzykozgon ukryje się i zaatakuje z pod wody w sytuacji krytycznej, bądź na okręślony sygnał. Wszystko było gotowe i oczekiwaliśmy w napięciu na pojawienie się wroga. Nagle ktoś zadął w róg, co oznaczało przybycie agresorów. - Szybcy są. - Mruknął wódz, szykując się do starcia. Na horyzoncie widoczne już były spore punkciki w ilości 1000+. - Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy zdążyli się zorientować, że Pan "D" to Dagur? - Kilka osób pokiwało głowami. - Dobra. Zajmijcie ich czymś, a ja przygotuję Krzykozgona. - Czekaliśmy z tym do ostatniej chwili, żeby gad mógł sobie wypocząć przed "zabawą" i też dlatego, że zważywszy na jego młody wiek, nie usiedziałby aż tyle czasu w jednym miejscu, nie zwracając jednocześnie na siebie uwagi. Wskoczyłam szybko na Szczerbatka i pomknęliśmy do stajni po siodło, a potem do tej części wyspy, na której mieszkał Rozdarciuch. Ogromny, biały smok sprawnie i szybko dał się osiodłać, dzięki czemu nie traciliśmy czasu. Zaraz byliśmy w drodze na plażę, gdzie powinno się odbyć starcie. Kiedy dotarliśmy, moim oczom ukazała się dziwna i dość nietypowa oraz nieciekawa sytuacja. Wszyscy strali w bezruchu. Dagur, z szalonym i tryumfalnym uśmiechem błąkającym sie po twarzy, trzymał za liny, przymocowane do grubego pasa, oplatającego szyję Wandersmoka. Gad gotowy był w każdej chwili wystrzelić we wskazanym kierunku śmiercionośnymi piorunami. Na przeciwko tych dwóch, kilka metrów dalej ludzie Berserka otoczyli Stoicka. Po bokach przerażeni Wandale nie odważyli się nawet drgnąć, wiedząc czym by to poskutkowało.'' Nie no serio...? Przecież tego typu podobna sytuacja miała nastąpić dopiero za cztery lata...! Nie miałam pojęcia, jakm cudem obu stronom udało się dojść do takiej koniunktury. ''Przecież my mamy smoki...! Okay, oni też... Ale tylko jednego...! Krzykozgon schował się pod wodą, jeszcze zanim ktokolwiek zdążył go zauważyć. Wylądowałam na plaży. - I jest wreszcie nasza kochana Nocna Furia! To jak, Aniu? Oddasz mi ją po dobroci, czy najpierw mój Wandersmoczek ma potraktować piorunami waszego drogiego wodza, a potem i tak ci ją wezmę? - Rozradowany Dagur zwrócił się do mnie. Zagotowało się we mnie i aż warknęłam. Tak, posiadam umiejętność naśladowania różnych zwierząt... - Długo mam jeszcze czekać? Czas działa na waszą niekożyść. Świetnie...! Czyli teraz za pewne wygląda to tak: Stoick prawdopodobnie myśli: "Nie oddawaj mu Furii!", Czkawka usiłuje wymyśleć jakiś plan awaryjny, a cała wioska pewnie chce żebym oddała Szczerbatka... Szkoda tylko, że ja mam w głowie pustkę.... No prawie... No cóż, będę musiała zrobić to co zawsze.... Improwizujemy...! - Dobrze. - Powiedziałm spokojnie, schodząc z Mordki. Pogłaskałm go po szyi. - Co? - Kilka osób spytało jednocześnie, w tym Dagur. - Żadnych protestów, błagania o litość, no nie wiem, próby walki? - Był niemile zaskoczony. - Jak widzisz...? A teraz opóść proszę broń. Szczerbatek jest twój. - Pociągnęłam udającego sprzeciw smoka na stronę wroga. Tamten niechętnie skierował Wandersmoka w inną stronę. - Liczyłem na zabawę, a nie. Za prosto poszło! - Był wyraźnie zawiedziony takim obrotem sprawy i jednocześnie ucieszony z wygranej. - Ehh... Puśćcie go. - Kiwną głową w stronę Stoicka i ludzie Dagura odstąpili od wodza Wandali. - Wracamy. Mamy to, czego chcieliśmy. - Udali się w stronę statków, a Szczerbatek grzecznie szedł obok. - Co to miało być?! - Wódz nie mógł pojąć tego, że oddałąm Mordkę. - Część planu. - Właśnie weszli na pokład jednego z kilku tysięcy okrętów. - Masz plan? - Spytał z nadzieją Czkawka. - Nie. - Odpowiedziałm z uśmiechem. Istotnie, nie miałam planu gotowego. On się układał w mojej głowie w miarę postępu akcji. I wtedy szczątki statku Dagura wylaciały wysoko w powietrze, wypchane i skruszone przez Krzykacza. Szczerbatek wskoczył na grzbiet wielkiego gada. Szczęście, że go nie związali. Rozległ się ogłuszający krzyk Krzykozgona, więc Szczerbi, będąc na jego karku miał najgorzej, jednak utrzymał równowagę, chwytając się zębami uchwytu na siodle. Wandersmok natomiast z pluskiem wpadł do wody. Dagur i jego ludzie darli się w niebogłosy lub szczelali czym popadnie w bestię. Pancerz Rozdarciucha nic sobie z tego nie robił. Czakwka z Rogolotkiem i resztą jeźdźców wyłowili Wandersmoka i ułożyli na piasku, podczas gdy Szczerbek wylądował obok mnie. Krzykozgon robił demolkę. Wielka Armada wodza Berserków co rusz znikałą pod wodą, płonęła, wylatywała w powietrze. Szaro-fioletowy gad ocknął się. Chciął potraktować nas piorunami, ale był mokry. Smoki Akademii okrążyły go, więc nie miał możliwości ucieczki, bo nad nami znajdował się "sufit" skały. Z głośnym i grioźnym warkotem cofnął się pod ścianę. Podeszłam do niego powoli z wyciągniętą ręką. Skupił na niej wzrok. Wikingowie dookoła mnie wstrzymali oddechy. Podchodziłam do Wandersmoka, po kolei pozbywając się całej broni jaką posiadałam, to jest sztyletów z karwaszy. Wander obserwował to wszystko, ale nie wyglądał na zbyt przekonanego, co do mojej osoby. Zbliżałam się z ręką do jego nosa, a on warczał coraz głośniej i groźniej, a ja sobie nic z tego nie robiłam. Zasatnawiało mnie, dlaczego on nie cofał głowy, a ni jej nie podnosił, tylko trzymał na wysokości mojej ręki... Patrzyłam mu odważnie w oczy, coraz bardziej zminiejszając odległość pomiędzy moją dłonią a jego głową. Smoki i wikingowie rozstąpili się, robiąc nam więcej przestrzeni. Wander zaczął na mnie iść i teraz ja cofałam się ociupinkę, by poczuł się bezpieczniej. Cały czas mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem. A potem zamknęłam oczy i przyłożyłam dłoń do łuskowatego nosa dużego gada. Przeszedł przeze mnie delikatny prąd, którego źródłem był za pewne Wandersmok. Usłyszałam za sobą głośny krzyk bojowy, coś świsnęło mi koło ucha, zostałąm pchnięta poczym wylądowałam na ziemi. Momentalnie się odwróciłam i zobaczyłam Dagura dzierżącego miecz, który wbił się w ziemię tuż obok mnie. Zaraz rozległ się ryk Wandersmoka i strumień niebieskawych piorunów poleciał wprost na przerażonego Berserka. Siła z jaką dostał odrzuciła go daleko w tył.'' On jeszcze żyje...?! ''Zaraz doskoczył do niego Albrecht i z uśmiechem na twarzy dobił gada... Eeee... To znaczy wariata, miałam na myśli wariata. Nie obrażajmy gadów...! ''Szybko pozbierałam się na nogi i już po chwili siedziałam na.... Wanderze...! Smok zaczął ściągać ku sobie błyskawice, które jednak nic mi nie robiły. ''Ciekawe... Do moich uszu dotarł ryk Szczerbatka złapanego w sieć. Chwyciłam sie mocno kolców wierzchowca, który pomknął w kierunku Nocnej Furii i złapał ją tuż nad oceanem. - Dzięki Wander. - Pogłaskałam gada i zsunęłam się na Szczerbatka. Szybkimi cięciami uwolniłam go z lin, poczym dosiadłam go w locie. Wszyscy jeźdźcy na swoich smokach przypuścili atak na pozostałości Wielkiej Armady pozbawionej wodza, z którą bardzo szybko i gładko poradził sobie Krzykacz. Wszystkich odesłaliśmy na tamten swiat. Bardzo czynnie uczestniczył też w walce Wander. Nie wiem co oni biedakowi robili, że się tak mścił, ale miał na sobie kilka ran, które po walce opatrzyłam i którymi zają się Szczerbol stosując kurację ślinową. - To co Wanderku? Zostajesz z nami, czy lecisz do swoich? - Uważany jak dotąd za groźną bestię smok trącił mnie głową. Plaża była już posprzątana. Wandersmok wyglądał na trochę przygnąbionego i samotnego. Pewnie dawno nie widział innych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. Tylko ja i Czkawka mogliśmy zobaczyć te smoki w stadzie. W księdze natomiast napisane było że to terytorialne i agresywne gady, preferujące samotniczy tryb życia. - Wrrrrrrhhhhhh....! - Zapatrzył się tęsknie w horyzont. - Lecisz, prawda? - Smok zerknął na mnie takim wzrokiem, jakby mówił "Poleciałbym, żebym wiedział, gdzie???" Podrapałam go za kolcami z kołnierza. - Ja wiem, mogę ci pokazać. - Zerwał sie na równe nogi wsadzając mie sobie jednoczesnie na grzbiet z nieopisanym entuzjazmem i zaskoczeniem, ze zrozumiałam o co mu chodziło. - Szczerbek, nie obrazisz się, jeżeli polecę na Wanderze? - Mordka mruknął przecząco i wzbił się ku chmurom. Wandersmok podążył za Furią. - To wiesz Szczerbatku, tam gdzie znaleźliśmy Rogolotka! - Nocna od razu obrała właściwy kurs i pomknęliśmy w zawrotnym tempie do nowego domu Wandera. Po niedługim czasie zmienił się krajobraz oraz roślinność mijanych wysp. Lecąc tędy ponownie, przypominałam sobie drugi dzień przyjaźni ze Szczerbatkiem i moment uratowania Rogolotka. Zamyśliłam się na moment.'' Minął już rok i kilka dni od tamtego czasu... ''Nie wiem, ile lecieliśmy, ale napewno dłużej niż poprzednio, ponieważ nie wyciągaliśmy aż tylu kilometrów na godzinę. Nagle do naszych uszu dotarły porykiwania braci i sióstr Wandera i ten ożywił się bardzo. Wylądowaliśmy na najbliższej wyspie, bardzo ładnej zresztą, i zeszłam ze smoka. Ten zaryczał wesoło i po chwili odpowiedziało mu nadlatujące stado wielobarwnych Wandersmoków. Gady zblizyły się i z początku nieufne, zaraz przywitały się ze mną, Szczerbem i nowym członkiem stada. Szybko polubiły Wandera i także mnie, co oznaczało, że nie miały jeszcze kontaktów z człowiekiem, bądź miały po nim pozytywne wspomnienia. Pożegnałam się z nowym przyjacielem, który wyraźnie był bardzo szczęśliwy i cieszył się z odnalezienia rodziny i Wandersmoki odleciały z szumem skrzydeł. Odprowadziliśmy je ze Szczerbem wzrokiem, a potem powietrznym sprintem, czytaj superszybkim lotem powróciliśmy na Berk. Ludzie w wiosce kończyli ostatnie porządki, chowali broń, która nawet zbytnio się nie przydała. Parę osób konserwowało siodło Krzykacza. Ogółem, życie osady powracało do normalności w zawrotnym tempie po chwilowym zrywie. Przemaszerowałam przez plac i weszłam do Twierdzy. Mordek został na polu i bawił się z Rogolotkiem. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. W Sali odbywało się małe świętowanie, z okazji wygrania i braku jakichkolwiek start w ludziach, smokach i broni. - Kiedy myślę sobie, że na świecie nie ma już ani jednego zapchlonego Berserka, to tak mi się lekko robi na duszy! - Westchną Albrecht opierając się o ścianę. Jego wypowiedź skomentowana została wybuchem śmiechu Wandali i Łupieżców z nazwy przesiadujących w twierdzy. Z nazwy, ponieważ tak na prawdę wszyscy oni byli wcześniej Wandalami, więc powrócili do tego po rozejmie. Wyciągnęłam rękę w stronę czarnobrodego, w oczekiwaniu na przybicie piątki. Aż mlasnęło... Ał...! Rozamsowałam dłoń. - Wybacz. - Nauczka na przyszłość: Nigy nie przybijać piątki z wikingiem...! I na Berk nastały czasy pokoju. Zero wrogów, multum przyjaciół i sojuszników...! Sielanka po prostu! No dobra, wróć. Sielanki to jeszcze nia ma. Jeden skubaniec wciąż żył i niestety, jeszcze trochę pożyć musiał. Tym czasem jeden z jeźdźców Akademii, a konkretnie Sączysmark, zaczął mieć dziwne widzenia... * * * - Ile razy mamy ci powtarzać: to są tylko bajki dla dzieci?! - Zdenerwował się Czkawka, kiedy jego przyjaciel poraz kolejny wymienił dwa z Pięciu Drogowskazów. - Nie u-mie-rasz! - Czkawka... - Opdowiedział Smark z dramatyczną pauzą. - Wiem, że będziesz tęsknił, ale musisz sie z tym pogodzić. Jeszcze tylko trzy drogowskazy dzielą mnie od śmierci! -'' Hmm... Powiedzieć mu, że to bliźniaki się z niego nabijają...? Nieeee...'' - Przykro mi bardzo, że was opuszczam... Ale uwierzcie, w Valhalli będzie mi lepiej, więc... Nie płaczcie za mną...! Parę dni później pojawił się "trzeci znak". To już było dla biednego Sączysmarka za dużo, wiec postanowił wyszkolić sobie następce... Omawialiśmy właśnie różnorodność ubarwienia Zębaczy, kiedy w progu Smoczej Akademii pojawił się "umierający" wraz z dziesięciolatkiem, a dokładniej mini-kopią Sączysmarka, o imieniu Gustav. Chłopiec ten, swoją drogą już wiele razy bałaganił na arenie, ujeżdżając owcę z przyczepionymi drewnianymi skrzydłami i miotaczem ognia. Dawał często w kość, ponieważ musieliśmy po nim sprzątać. Smark natomiast był dumny z tego, że Gustav, jego kuzyn, go naśladuje i chce być taki jak on. - Jeżeli dobrze rozumiem, ten mały będzie jeźdźcem Hakokła? - Wszyscy mieliśmy już dość urojeń Smarka, ale Astrid najbardziej. - Owszem. Już ja go wyszkolę. - I wtedy nagle z nieba spadł martwy kurczak... - O nie! Już czwarty drogowskaz! Teraz macie dowód, że moje dni są policzone! - Zawołał Sączysmark odskakując od brązowej kury. - Ale to przecież tylko martwy kurczak. - Czkawka zerknął na padlinę. - Martwy kurczak, zdechły ptak! - Podsumawały bliźniaki wlatując do Akademii. - No dobrze rekrucie! Zaczynamy! - Czarnowłosy poprowadził Gustawa do Hakokła. Teraz to dopiero będzie zabawa... xD Rozdział 9 Smocza Akademia - nowy rozdział Nikt nie zgadł, ale co tam. Dedyk dla wszystkich czytających '' (sorry ze tak późno :C) i duży dedycior dla Miszy07, która rozśmiesza mnie swoimi komami, dając mi tym samym wenowego kopa xD. - No błagam! Saczysmark, odpuść sobie! Gustav jest za mały, zrobi sobie krzywdę...! - Jęknął syn wodza, widząc że nieuniknione nadchodzi. - Ale wiesz co, Czkawka? To nie jest wcale zły pomysł. - Stanęłam po "złej stronie mocy". - Ty też?! - No bo spójrz. Siedzimy w tej Akademii już od roku i wnosi ona tyle, że wiemy więcej o smokach i jesteśmy zgraną drużyną ratownioczo-obronną. Wszystko fajnie, ale jest nas tylko siedmioro na sześciu smokach. Ja nie zawsze będę z wami się tu kisić, ktoś może zachorować.... Okay, Dagura mamy z głowy, ale jest jeszcze masa takich jego pokroju. Fakt, cała wioska prawie lata na smokach, ale powiedz, ile z nich potrafi sprawnie się bronić współpracując z gadem? - Tylko my... - Przyznał. - Myślę, że Sączysmark ma rację, zaczynając szkolenie dla rekruta. Im nas więcej, tym lepiej. Jak chcesz, żeby młody się wyuczył, jezeli nawet nie spróbuje zbliżyć się do dzikiego smoka? Moim zdaniem powinniśmy otworzyć Akademię dla innych, by również oni mogli pogłębiać swoją smoczą wiedzę. - Chłopak przemyślał dokładnie moje słowa i pokiwał lekko głową. - Super! - Zawołał uradowany Gustav. - Tak! Wreszcie ktoś mnie rozumie! - Sączysmark był wręcz zachwycony. - Ty wiesz, że to się może sprawdzić? Przyznaj, że jak nic nie robimy, to strasznie tu nudno. Przecież od kilku tygodni nic się praktycznie nie dzieje. - Dołączyła Astrid, a zaraz reszta podchwyciła pomysł. - Okay, a więc przez najbliższe dni zbieramy po jednym rekrucie. Od przyszłego tygodnia zaczniemy ich szkolić. Podzielimy się dokłądnie, kto czego będzie uczył. Każdy ma mieć swojego faworyta, którym będzie się w pewnym sensie opiekował, dodatkowo. - Zarządziłam i wszyscy zgodzili się na ten koncept. Rozlecieliśmy się do domów. Oczywiście wiadome było, że Sączysmark swojego ucznia już miał. Przez kilka dni obserwowałam dzieciaki z wioski. W sumie, to smoki latały sobie same, bo my, jeźdźcy spędzaliśmy większość czasu wśród dziesięciolatków i innych tego typu. W niedzielę zebraliśmy się wraz z wybrańcami na arenie, by omówić plan działania i rozpisać grafik. Co było do przewidzenia, każde z nas przyprowadziło rekruta podobnego do siebie pod kątem zainteresowań, nawet wyglądu, ale przede wszystkim z charakteru. Tak więc z Sączysmarkiem był Gustav. Mieczyk i Szpadka wytypowali, no cóż, rodzeństwo, Młotka i Maczugę, tak samo zwariowani jak ich mentorzy. Śledzik przyprowadził Ospaka, który również uwielbia teorię. Z Astrid przyszła Gerda, postrach wśród jej rówieśników, żywcem mała kopia blondynki. Czkawka wybrał Ragnalda, młodszego dobrego kolegę. Mnie natomiast, najbardziej spodobała się na jeźdźczynię Regina, rezolutna jedenastolatka z pragnieniem przygody wymalowanym na twarzy. - Witamy was bardzo serdecznie w Smoczej Akademii. - Przywitał się Czkawka z nowicjuszami. Dzieciaki rozglądały się po arenie z szeroko otwartmi w zdumieniu i zachwycie oczami. - Wybraliśmy każdego z was na rekruta ze względu na wasz ukryty potencjał. Będziemy was szkolić przez dwa tygodnie, a po tym czasie będziecie mogli oswoić własne wierzchowce. Na koniec szkolenia, odbędzie się konkurs dla was, młodzi rekruci. Przed wami jednak dużo treningów i wiele do nauczenia się. Musicie wiedzieć, że przystępując do nas, Jęźdźców Akademii przyjmujecie na siebie obowiązek ochrony mieszkańców naszej osady w każdej chwili. - Trochę zrzedły im miny. - Jest to nie lada deklaracja, ale uwierzcie, że po szkoleniu jakie przejdziecie, zapomnicie czym jest strach. Oczywiście nikogo nie trzymamy tu na siłę. Sami zdecydowaliście się na przystąpienie do Akademii. - Oznajmiłam im przyjaznym ale stanowczym tonem. - Nie będziemy tolerować niesubordynacji i jeżeli ktoś przyszedł tu, żeby robić sobie żarty, niech lepiej od razu stąd wyjdzie. - Nikt się nie ruszył. - Teraz sprawy organizacyjne. - Zaczał objaśniać Śledzik. - Lekcje będą odbywały się sześć razy w tygodniu, po trzy godziny. Czyli przed wami trzydzieści sześć godzin przygotowań. Kiedy każde z was będzie już miało własnego wierzchowca, zaczniemy pracować głównie w powietrzu. - Blondyn podszedł do drewnianej tablicy, wiszącej przy wejściu. - Na tej tablicy znajdują sie informacje na temat zajęć. Ja jestem Śledzik i będę was uczył teorii od godziny siódmej w poniedziałki. Bierzcie ze sobą przynajmniej dwa egzemplarze Smoczej Księgi. - Zaczęliśmy się po kolei przedstawiać. - Mam na imię Czkawka, - Dwie albo trzy osoby parsknęły cichym śmiechem. - co nie jest powodem do śmiechu. We wtorki macie ze mną zajęcia z opieki nad smokami. - Astrid, w środy mamy razem lekcje w terenie. - Uśmiechnęła się wojowniczka, a szum wśród rekrutów oznajmił o zainteresowaniu takimi lekcjami. - Jestem Sączysmark i w czwartki będę was uczył walki. Narazie w teorii. - Jestem Mieczyk, a to moja siostra... - Szpadka. W piątki pokażemy wam na czym polega współpraca. - Bliźniaki strasznie chciały właśnie ten "przedmiot" i zgodziliśmy się na to, ponieważ rodzeństwo udowodniło, że rozumie w pełni znaczenie tego słowa i potrafi je zastosować w praktyce. - Cześć, jestem Ania. W soboty znów teren. Nauczę was jak oswajać smoki, oraz pokażę, na czym polega zaufanie. Będzie zabawa. - Niedziele natomiast, to będzie dla was czas na odrobienie prac domowych. - Dodał Czkawka, a dzieciaki zaczęły marudzić. - Nic do pisania, spokojnie. My zadajemy tylko ciekawe zadania. - Oprócz tego, każdego dnia będziecie spędzać trochę czasu z Jeźdźcem, który was wybrał. Są to zajęcia dodatkowe, jeżeli chcecie dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o wierzchowcu mentora i poćwiczyć. - No pewnie, że chcemy! - Ucieszył się Gustav, a reszta to podchwyciła. - A więc widzimy się jutro, punktualnie o siódmej. Wszystkie lekcje będą się zaczynały właśnie o tej porze. - Zakończył Śledzik i pożegnaliśmy się, poczym każdy odebrał swojego ucznia. Podeszłam do znudzonego już trochę Szczerbatka, z Reginą u boku. Do Akademii szłyśmy na piechotę, a Mordek przyleciał później. - Wstawaj śpiochu. - Gad ziewną i przeciągnął się jak kot. - Gadzie, zaczynamy zajęcia. - Jaki on jest kochany...! - Zachwyciła się jedenastolatka. Miała średniej długości rude, faliste włosy, duże, niebiesko-szare oczy i szeroki uśmiech na twarzy zawsze obecny. Odkąd się zjawiłam na Berk, nie założyła nigdy więcej spódnicy. ''Zjawiłam się ja w spodniach, nowa moda przyszła... Dziwczynka mierzyła jakieś metr czterdzieści. - Żeby tylko kochany! - Podrapałam go za uchem. - To niebezpieczne zwierzę, dla wroga. Dla przyjaciela najwierniejszy obrońca. A do tego złośliwiec z niego i wstrętna lizawka. Jak nie wstanę z promieniami słońca, to serwuje mi śliniącą się pobódkę. - Na potwierdzenie moich słów przejechał mi jęzorem przez pół twarzy. - Właśnie między innymi o tym mówiłam. A teraz lekcja pierwsza. Zdobądź jego zaufanie. - Dziewczynka niepewnie wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku głowy Mordki. Gad zlustrował ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. - Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię. - Powiedziała łagodnie i Szczerbatek od razu się uspokoił. Przyłożył nos od ręki. Regina była zachwycona. - To co? Wracamy do domu? - Wskoczyłam na Furię i podałam rękę Reginie. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. - Mam lecieć z tobą? - Spytała zdziwiona. - Jeżeli wolisz wracac na piechotę, to droga wolna. - Wzruszyłam ramionami. - Nie no. Wsiadam. - Chwyciła się mojej dłoni i z pomoca Szczerbiego wlazła za mnie. - Ale jak spadnę, to mnie złapiecie? - Jak włożysz nogi w strzemiona i będziesz się mnie trzymać, to nie spadniesz. - Wykonała moje polecenia i Szczerbcio wystartował spokojnie. Reszta już też się zbierała. Szybowaliśmy powoli nad Berk. - Jak tu pięknie...! - Zachwyciła się. Zbliżał się już koniec dnia, więc różowawe obłoki otaczały nas z każdej strony. - Jak ci się udało go oswoić? Jako pierwsza dosiadłaś smoka i to jakiego! Przeciez to Nocna Furia...! - Obróciłam się do niej przodem, siadając tyłem do kierunku lotu. - Nie było jeszce nic prostszego w moim życiu, niż zaprzyjaźnić się ze stworzeniem, które od zawsze kochałam. I nie, nie jestem pierwsza. - Uśmiechnęłam się. - I Czkawka też nie jest. - A więc kto? - Regina i jej ciekawość. - Kiedyś poznasz... Wylądowaliśmy przed jej domem. Pożegnałyśmy się i wróciłam ze Szczerbatkiem do domu.'' Może być ciekawie...'' Następnego dnia, po prannym locie i śniadaniu, za piętnaście siódma byłam już pod domem mojej uczennicy. Nie zdążyłam nawet zapukąć, bo zaraz otworzyła mi jej mama. Przywitałyśmy się, a po chwili po schodach zbiegła Regina. Dałam jej Smoczą Księgę, jedną z nowszych. Kilka takich już jest na Berk. Siedliśmy kiedyś w Twierdzy i spędziliśmy kilka tygodni na przepisywaniu wiadomościu zawartych w oryginale. Bez wahania wskoczyła na Szczerbatka i już znacznie szybciej poleciałyśmy do Akademii. Kiedy zebrali się już wszyscy, Śledzik rozpoczął zajęcia. My, pozostali nauczyciele obserwowaliśmy wszystko zgóry. Z początku dzieciaki nudziły się, wysłuchując monolog Śledzika, wspominającego czasy przed Nową Erą. Uczniowie ożywili się znacznie, kiedy przyszła ich kolej na wykazanie się wiedzą o smoczej rasie. Blondyn prowadził lekcję dość ciekawie, omawiając z uczniami podstawowe klasy i ich przedstawicieli oraz główne informacje o każdym ze znanych nam gatunków. Te trzy godziny minęły tak szybko, że nawet się nie zorientowałam. I choć wszystko to znałąm na pamięć, przemowa Śledzika bardzo mnie pochłonęła. A sądząc po zasłuchaniu się pozostałych jeźdźców, ich również. Kolejnego dnia, Czkawka zabrał klasę do stajni, w której mieszkały jeszcze jakieś dorastające smoczątka, które zostały na Berk. Uczniowie mieli pełne ręce roboty przy karmieniu i czyszczeniu gadów. Widać było, że nie mieli zielonego pojęcia o opiece nad smokami. Po krótkiej instrukcji udzielonej przez syna wodza, zabrali się do pracy. narzekali też, że muszą sprzątać stajnię, ale posłusznie wykonawali wszystkie polecenia, pod groźbą wyrzucenia z Akademii. Czkawka powiedział im, że prawdziwy jeździec nie widzi problemu w sprzątaniu po swoim pupilu. Uświadomił uczniom, że muszą być gotowi na każdą ewentualność związaną ze zdrowiem i higieną swojego podopiecznego i przyjaciela. W środę nie towarzyszyliśmy Astrid i rekrutom w wyprawie do lasu, żeby nie płoszyć dzikich smoków. Dzieciaki wróciły raczej wykończone i widać było, że wojowniczka postarała się, by zapamiętali lekcję o dziczy na długi czas. Obyło się bez skaleczeń, bo towarzyszyła im Wichura i w razie czego broniła młodych wikingów. Blondynka opowiadała nam potem, że pokazała im kilka roślin leczniczych oraz takie, jakie mogą być trujące dla smoków. Natknęli się również na stado Straszliwców, które trochę ich pogoniło. Ogółem, było całkiem ciekawie. Czwartek chyba podobał się nowicjuszom najbardziej, ze względu na mały pokaz, jaki urządził uwielbiający się popisać Sączysmark. Udowodnił tym jednak uczniom, że walka ze smokiem u boku to nie jest taka prosta rzecz i że siła fizyczna oraz ogień nie zawsze są najważniejsze. Wykorzystał do tego pozostałości po Roztopach, oraz kilka starych pułapek na smoki. Potem omówił z uczniami umiejętności smoków, takie jak właściwości ognia oraz ukryte triki, typu strzelanie kolacami, samozapłon. Sam Smark zapomniał chyba o zbliżającej się wielkimi krokami śmierci, ponieważ mógł się skupić na popisach. Piątek minął spokojnie i bez kłótni Mieczyka i Szpadki. Udało im się bez sprzeczek ukazać rekrutom uroki pracy w parach. Bez problemu z pomoca Wyma i Jota pokazywali różne sztuczki, oraz zrobili mały wykład na temat współpracy i wzajemnego zaufania. Przez chwilę miałam zamiar protestować, ponieważ zaufanie to moja działka, ale zakończyli lekcję przykładem złego zachowania, czyli robili sobie psikusy. Do tego właśnie miało się zaufanie. Dzieciaki miały radochę, kiedy Wym "zjadł" Mieczyka, lub gdy Jot żonglował Szpadką. Chodziło w tym wszystkim o to, że nie ma mowy o współpracy, jeżeli jeźdźcy nie mogą na sobie ani na smoku polegać, jak również na odwrót. Wreszcie nadeszła pora na sobotę, czyli na mnie. Z Akademii wyruszliśmy nad klify. Szczerbatek już tam czekał w ukryciu, ponieważ zaplanowałam mały pokaz. Po drodze odpowiadałam na liczne pytania na temat gatunku mojego wierzchowca. Jak udało mi się go oswoić, jaką predkość poże osiągnąć, jak silne są jego pociski. Najbardziej zainteresowała ich chyba umiejętność echolokacji. Zdziwili się trochę, że nie ma ze mną przyjaciela, ponieważ liczyli na udowodnienie niektórych jego możliwości. Dotarliśmy nad klify. Stanęłam nad przepaścią, przodem do moich uczniów. - Pod koniec przyszłego tygodnia, stanie się wreszcie to, na co tak bardzo czekacie i do czego was przygotowujemy. Aby jednak zaprzyjaźnić się z tymi tak naprawdę niebezpiecznymi gadami, musicie zrozumieć kilka rzeczy, bez których oswojenie smoka nie będzie możliwe. Aby do niego doszło, wiking musi uwierzyć, że smok go nie skrzywdzi i wykazać się inicjatywą zaprzyjaźnienia się. Musi też dać smokowi jasno do zrozumienia, że chce być jego najlepszym przyjacielm do kńca życia i być gotowym się dla niego poświęcić. To coś więcej, niż latanie na smoku i dawanie mu czasem jeść. To gotowość oddania życia, za drugą istotę, która bez wahania zrobiłaby to samo dla nas. - To powiedziawszy wykonałam salto w tył, czemu towarzyszył zgodny okrzyk przerażenia rekrutów. Ustawiłam się równolegle do skały, już po chwili moich uszu doszedł świst towarzyszący pikującej Nocnej Furii. Tuż nad wodą dosiadłam Szczerbatka i prując fale pomknęliśmy kilka metrów od brzegu, by poderwać się do góry i piękną pętlą wylądować przy linii lasu. - Tylko mi nie mówcie, że nie wierzyliście, że Szczerbatek mnie złapie. - Zeszłam ze smoka i podeszliśmy do uczniów. Na ich twarzach malował się szok. - Gdzie on był? - Spytał Ragnald. - Nie widzieliśmy go. Pojawił się z nikąd. - Siedział w krzakach. - Wzruszyłam ramionami. - Smoki są dobre w kamuflowaniu się. - Usadowiłam się na ziemi, a Szczerbi owinął się wokół mnie. Uczniowie usiedli na przeciwko nas. - No okay. Teraz powiedzcie mi, co wiecie o zwyczajach pospolitych gatunków zamieszkujących Berk. - Koszmar Ponocnik ma umiejętność samozapłonu. Należy więc do klasy ognistej. Jest szybki i silny, oraz dumny i złośliwy. - Odezwał się jako pierwszy Gustav. - Dobrze, ale chodzi mi raczej o to, jak możecie te zwyczaje wykorzystać, do oswojenia. - Cisza powiedziała mi, że raczej nie wiedzą zbyt wiele. - Każdy smok jest inny i żeby go oswoić trzba się wykazać często kreatywnością. Te gady dzielą się na takie, którym trzeba zaimponować swoją postawą, jak na przykład Zmiennoskrzydłe lub Wandersmok, któremu trzba pokazac swoją dowagę. Innym trzba dać należyty szacunek, jak Ponocnikowi czy Śmiertnikowi Zębaczowi. Ten ostatni jest smokiem dbającym o wygląd i świadomym swojej urody, ale też i umiejętności walki, więc aby nam zaufał, musimy odważyć się dotknąć jego kolców z ogona. Niektórym smokom, jak na przykład Zaduśnym Zdechom trzeba się pokazać jako jedno z nich, dając im część do budowy gniazda. - Z każdą wymienioną informacją moim uczniom coraz szerzej otwierały się oczy, a zainteresowanie wzrastało. - Gronkiele to wbrew pozorom bardzo wrażliwe gady i jeździec musi im okazywać uczucia. - No a co trzeba zrobić, by oswoić Nocną Furię? - Zaciekawił się Ospak. - Jak do tej pory spotkałam tylko jedną, którą jest Szczerbatek. Nocne Furie to najinteligentniejsze i najmądrzejsze bestie na całej ziemii. Z tego względu sa też bardzo nieufe i trzeba czasu, żeby przekonać je do swojej osoby. Trezba nawiązywać interakcje i czymś je zainteresować, żeby zgodziły się z nami zagrać w grę, która zacieśni więzy.Tutaj jednak sytuacja wygląda zupełnie inaczej, ponieważ Szzcerbatek ubudził się w roli mojej poduszki, więc zorientował się, że nie chcę zrobić mu krzywdy. Jednak w pełni zaufał mi dopiero wtedy, kiedy go uwolniłam z sieci. Podobnie był z Rogolotkiem, którego uratowaliśmy od śmierci. - Ajak w takim razie zaprzyjaźniłaś się z Błękitką? - Zadała kolejne pytanie Gerda. - W sumie to... Nie do końca wiem. Zobaczyłam ją, ujawniłam się. Miałam przy sobie rybę... No i tak jakoś wyszło. To nic trudnego. - I tak leciały kolejne pytania i odpowiedzi. Minęły dwie godziny, czyli została mi jeszcze jedna. - Ktoś chciałby oswoić sobie smoka? - Zapytałam wesoło. - Ale przecież mówiliście że dopiero za tydzień...? - Byli zaskoczeni i trochę zdezorientowani. Podniosłam się z ziemi i podążyli za mną. - Za tydzień oswoicie swoje wierzchowce. Ale nikt nie broni wam zaprzyjaźnić się z jakimś przypadkowym Straszliwcem. - Zagłębiliśmy sie w las i już po chwili otoczyło nas stado tych małych gadów. Były ciekawskie i przyjaźnie nastawione, więc niedługo każdy z moich podopiecznych bawił się z nowym przyjacielem. Poszło im dość gładko, szczególnie że smoki te często przesiadywały na dachach domów w wiosce. - Pamiętajcie, że jeżeli wasze Straszliwce zostaną z wami, będziecie musieli je karmić, dawać im pić, oraz okazywać zainteresowanie. Możecie je też wypuścić i przyjaźnić się z nimi tak jak ja z Błękitką. Radzę wam jednak wziąć te gady do siebie na najbliższe dni, żebyście mogli trochę poobserwować je i wyciągnąć własne wnioski. Wszyscy zabrali Straszliwce do siebie. W niedzielę, z samego rana zrobiliśmy z jeźdźcami małe podsumowanie. Uczniowie byli pojętni i zachowywali się przyzwoicie, szybko przyswajali nowe wiadomości. Coraz bardziej utwierdzaliśmy się w przekonaniu, że pomysł z Akademią był naszym najlepszym. Dobrze było mieć pomocników, którzy kiedyś staną z nami by bronić i pomagać mieszkańcom Berk, tym ludzkim i tym smoczym. Po zebraniu udałam się do Reginy z zamiarem nauczenia jej latania. Specjalnie założyłam Szczerbatkowi stare siodło, skróciwszy wcześniej strzemiona, żeby poczatkującej było łatwiej. Poleciałyśmy nad Krucze Urwisko. Stwierdziłam, że ta kotlinka idealnie nadaje się na trening lotu. Po drodze mówiłam jej dokładnie co i jak robię, żeby Szczerbatek leciał tak, a nie inaczej. Usiadłam na kamieniu. Smok stał parę metrów dalej, a dziewczynka obok niego. - Włóż lewą stopę w strzemię i chwyć się rakami uchwytów. Podciągnij się i przerzuć prawą nogę nad grzbietem. - Bez trudu wykonała moje polecenia. Widać, że była wysportowana i zwinna. - Usiądź prosto, rozluźnij się. Teraz ściśnij go lekko łydkami i... - Chciałam powiedzieć "pociągnij lekko w górę", ale nie dała mi skończyć i teraz Szcerbatek galopował wokół. Chwyciła się mocniej i pochyliła trochę do przodu. Miała śmieszną minę, kolebiąc się na boki. - Stań w strzemionach i sterój nim, przenosząc ciężar ciała. Kiedy przechylisz się lekko na prawo, tam skręci. - Szybko załapała i skierowała smoka na skałę, łagodnie wznosząca się z jednej strony i ostro kończącą z drugiej. - Pociągnij za uchwyt i odchyl się do tyłu, teraz! - W ostatnim momencie Szczerbatek wzbił się w powietrze. Oczywiście jemu nie robiło to różnicy, ponieważ bez problemu mógłby zeskoczyć na ziemię, jednak dla Reginy nie było by już wtedy tak miło, gdyby się wyglebiła. - Łooł!!! Wolniej! Szczerbatek! - Zawołała lekko przestraszona. Smok posłusznie zwolnił i zaczął zataczać koła po kotlince. - Siądź pewnie i niczego się nie bój. Latanie na smoku to najlepsza rzecz pod Słońcem! Po kilkunastu minutach latania nade mną, poczuła sie już znacznie lepiej i coraz śmielej wykonywała ze Szczerbatkiem prostsze akrobacje. Wylądowali przede mną i Regina zeskoczywszy z Mordki, obdarowała mnie żelaznym uściskiem. - Uhhh... Nie no, błagam, nie cierpię się przytulać...! - Jęknęłam uwalniając się z jej ramion, które równie dobrze mogły by być kombinerkami. - Dziękuję, że mnie uczysz. - Posłąła mi piękny uśmiech. - To dla mnie czysta przyjemność. - Wyszczerzyłam się w uśmiechu. Istotnie, to było całkiem fajne doświadczenie, szkolić kogoś na jeźdźca. Zagwizdałam na palcach i szum skrzydeł oraz radosny ryk Ponocnika oświadczył o przybyciu Błękitki. Przywitawszy się ze smoczycą, ruszyłam do jaskini, w której schowane było coś w stylu siodła dla Błękitki. Założyłam jej sprawnie niebieskiej i wskoczyłam na Szczerbatka. Do Koszmarzycy podeszła zachwycona Regina. Smoczyca trąciła ją głową. - Chyba cię polubiła. Wsiadaj, przelecimy się gdzieś poza tą dziurę. -'' Ładną dziurę...'' Uradowana wskoczyła na Ponocnika i wzbiłyśmy się wpowietrze. Szło jej już całkiem dobrze i zwiększyłyśmy tempo. Po godzinie latania widziałam, że jest już zmęczona, więc zawróciłyśmy do lasu. Spacerem przeszłyśmy do wioski, a Szczerbo poleciał na połów. - Hmm... - Zastanowiła się chwilę. - Błękitka jest całkiem wygodna, ale bez porównania do Szczerbatka. - Ha ha ha... Wiem. Latałam na różnych smokach, ale Szczerbol jest najlepszy. - Gdyby byłay w poblizu jakieś inna Nocne Furia, to zdecydowanie bym ją wybrała. Szkoda, że Szczerbek jest jedyny... - Westchnęła.'' Nie może być jedyny... Nie jest...! Wierzę w to...'' - Widzisz, to nie jest tak, że wybierasz sobie smoka. To smok również musi wybrać ciebie. - Ale to nie ma sensu. - Ma. Dla przykładu omówmy taką sytuację. Idziesz do lasu i napotykasz trzy smoki. Gronkiela, Zębiroga i Zębacza. Którego z nich byś wybrała? - Zębacza. - Odrzekła bez zwłoki. - A więc najbardziej podoba ci się Śmiertnik i właśnie takiego chciałabyś mieć. On jednak jest nieufny wobec ciebie, a nawet agresywny. Co wtedy robisz? - Uuuhh... Dałabym mu rybę, albo spróbowała pokazać mu, że chcę się zaprzyjaźnić. - Odpowiedziała. - Okay... A jeżeli nie masz ryby, a nagle za tobą pojawia się Koszmar Ponocnik, bardzo przyjacielski. I on chce sie z tobą bawić. Czy dalej bedziesz próbowała nawiązać więź z Zębaczem? W końcu to on podoba ci się najbardziej... - Myślę, że wtedy spróbowałabym z tym Ponocnikiem... - Właśnie o to chodzi. Smok, którego ty chciałabyś... Że tak to ujmę mieć, nie zawsze będzie chciał być twój. Ta więź musi być obustronna. A z urokiem tamtego Koszmara szybko byś go polubiła i okazałby się fajniejszy od Śmiertnika. - No a ty i Szczerbatek? Czy on cię wybrał? - Wybrał mnie w momencie, kiedy został ze mną, będąc uwolnionym z sieci. Ja wybrałam jego, kiedy go znalazłam, a on postanowił zostać, choć miał możliwość ucieczki. - Zamyśliłam się, wspominając ten najważniejszy dzień w moim tutejszym życiu. Dotarłyśmy do osady i odprowadziwszy Reginę, udałam się do domu, gdzie czekał już na mnie Szczerbatek. Kolejny tydzień minął bardzo szybko. Uczniowie Smoczej Akademii nauczyli się wszystkiego, co było potrzebne by odpowiednio zaopiekowali się smokiem. Byliśmy bardzo zadowoleni z postępów, jakie robili rekruci i oni sami chwalili rodzicom nasze lekcje. Dowiedziałam się tego od Stoicka, do którego docierają informacje o wszystkim co się dzieje we wiosce. Rodzice dzieciaków które uczymy zachwalali sobie naszą szkołę. Wódz nie mógł się powstrzymać i powtórzył wszystko Czkawce i mnie, ponieważ byłam u nich.'' Fajnie jest wiedzieć, że ludziom podoba się to co robimy... ''Zapowiedział również, że na siódemce jaką szkolimy się chyba nie skończy. Oznaczało to otwarcie prawdziwej szkoły i potrzebę przeszkolenia większej liczby nauczycieli.'' Ale na to przyjdzie czas...'' Trzecia niedziela od otworzenia Akademii dla wszystkich, była dla poczatkujących jeźdźców najważniejszą. Mieli oswoić swoje wierzchowce. Postanowiliśmy, że każde z mentorów zabierze swojego ucznia w jakieś inne miejsce i osobiście będzie nadzorowało ostatnią lekcję pierwszego etapu. Drugi etap to nauka latania. Wyruszyliśmy z areny po krótkiej przemowie Czkawki, mówiącej o tym jak bardzo jestesmy dumni z rekrutów oraz jak duże zrobili postępy i przede wszystkim że od dzisiejszego dnia zajęcia będą już zupełnie "na poważnie". Wsiadłam na Szczerbatka a Regina za mną i wylecieliśmy na kilkadziesiąt metrów w zwyż. - Masz jakiś konkretny gatunek albo klasę? - Spytałam, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie lecieć. Oj...Ciapcie Lapcie, nikt niezgadł! No może tą pierwszą... Dedyk dla wszystkich czytających! Duży dedyk dla Miszy07, która swoimi epickimi komami daje mi powody do śmiechu :D. - Uderzeniowa albo wodna. W sumie Gromogrzmoty są nawet interesujące... I mają cztery łapy. - Zaśmiałam się na wzmiankę o tej cesze anatomicznej Grzmotów. Prawdę powiedziawszy, ja też zawsze preferowałam smoki posiadające po sześć kończyn. I oczywiście w miarę zgrabne, a nie takie okragłe jak Gronkiele... '''''Co nie oznacza, że nie lubię Gronkieli. Wszystkie smoki są wyjątkowe. - W takim razie lecimy w na plażę. - Pomknęliśmy w kierunku pewnej piaszczystej wyspy, głównego siedliska Gromogrzmotów. W powietrzu zeszła nam godzinka i po tym czasie lądowaliśmy na malowniczej wysepce, zbudowanej głównie z wydm. Po środku rósł niewielki zagajnik, a na brzegach wygrzewały się wielobarwne gady. Usiadłam obok Szczerbatka i obserwowałam Reginę, zbliżającą sie do smoków. Dziewczynka podeszłą powoli do najbliżej znajdującego się zwiezęcia, jednak ono uciekło momentalnie do wody, podnosząc jednocześnie alarm. Po chwili plaża opustoszała i na brzegu nie pozostał już ani jeden smok, nie licząc Szczerbiego i... Regina zaczęła zawracać, kiedy nagle piasek zaczął się poruszać. Przestraszyła się i szybko pobiegła w moją stronę. Patrzyłam się w tą dziwną anomalię, tym czasem Szczerbek wyszczerzył kły. Nagle złote i sypkie, niczym potwór z komiksów Marvela zaczęło przybierać kształt smoka... Potem okazało się, że to od początku był smok, ale za to jaki...! - Złota Nocna Furia...! - Zapowietrzyła się niemal dziewczynka. Byłam tak samo oniemiała jak ona. Smok otrzepał sie z piasku. - To nie Furia... To tak samo rzadki gatunek, bardzo podobny z wyglądu. Klasa wodna, Piaskowy Upiór...! - Rozpoznałam gada, który przeciągnąwszy się z lubością, zaczął nam sie przyglądać. Wcisnęłam Reginie do ręki rybę, którą wyjęłam uprzednio z plecaka. - Super... Jest mój...! - Śmiało ale powoli zbliżyła sie do złoto-brązowego smoka, który wydawał sie nią bardzo zainteresowany. Wyciągnęła dłoń trzymającą rybę i gad niepewnie zbliżył rozwartą paszczę do przystawki. Zerknął na dziewczynkę i szybkim ruchem capnął rybę. Przyjrzał sie dokładnie człowiekowi, który dał mu rybę i zaczął okrążać. - Ale ja już więcej nie mam... - Zaczynała sie bać dziwnie zachowującego się Upiora. Smok jednak po dłuższym wahaniu przypadł do ziemi machając przyjaźnie ogonem niczym pies. Jego spojrzenie wyrażało ogromną ochotę na zabawę. - Chcesz się zabawić? - Zaśmiała się i zamachnęła lekko na gada, który odskoczył z wesołym rykiem. Oglądałam rozbawiona tą śmieszną zabawę, polegającą na doskakiwaniu i odskakiwaniu od siebie na wzajem. Kiedy Regi już sie trochę zmęczyła, a smok miał w dalszym ciągu nadmiar energii, wyciągnęła ku niemu zamknięta dłoń. Upiór bez zwłoki przyłożył nos do ręki. Oboje byli zachwyceni zawarciem nowej znajomości. - Może nazwę cię Kolczatek... Co ty na to? - Kolczatek zaśmiał sie po smoczemu i skoczył na dziewczynkę z jęzorem. Tak... Ewidentnie tym Szczerbatka... xD'' - Chodź, przedstawię cię mojej przyjeciółce i jej smokowi. - Ruszyła w moją stronę Kolczatek zrównawszy z nią krok, radośnie podskakiwał.thumb|400px|Regina i Kolczatek Kiedy się zbliżyli, wyciągnęłam rękę w stronę gada, a ten obwąchwaszy ją, dał się pogłaskać. Był znacznie mniejszy od Szczerbatka. Bardzo młody osobnik, mógł mieć trochę ponad pięć lat. Pasowali do siebie idealnie. Piaskowy Upiór miał, jak nazwa wskazuje, łuski w piaskowym kolorze, złoty brzuch oraz liczne kolce i mnustwo pomarańczowych i brązowych kropeczek na całym ciele. Wzdłuż lini grzbietu ciągnąło się czarne pasmo, a także czarne "buty" i parę sciemnień na głowie. Zaraz też zaprzyjaźnił się ze Szczerbatkiem i wyraźnie traktował starszego smoka jako swojego mentora. Łasił się do niego, a mój przyjaciel patrzył na wygłupy młodszego kolegi z pobłażaniem. Wyciągnęłam z zawsze obecnego na moich ramionach plecaka kilka lin, by Regina miała się czego trzymać i podałam jej. Chwilę zajęło jej zawiązanie szelek dla Kolczatka, który straszliwie się wiercił. Kiedy jednak w końcu udało jej się, wsiadłyśmy na nasze smoki. Upiór był całkiem szybki i miał miękki lot. Radość Reginy była nie do opisania, a i jej wierzchowiec cieszył się nie mniej. Był bardzo przyjacielski i ufny, ale mogłam się założyć, że w razie potrzeby pokazałby pazury. - Wiesz co teraz? - Spytałam się jej z podstępnym uśmiechem, kiedy byliśmy na sporej wysokości. - Wracamy na Berk. - Haha...! Nie ma tak dobrze. Najpierw test zaufania. - Nie wiedziała chyba, o co chodzi. - Ty, jako jedna z wikingów, którzy od wików zabijali smoki, musisz pierwsza pokazać Kolczatkowi swoje zaufanie wobec niego, żeby i on mógł później zupełnie zaufać tobie. - Jak mam to zrobić? - Wydawała sie zainteresowana nowym wyzwaniem, ale jednocześnie trochę się go obawiała. - Skacz. - Odpowiedziałam krótko. - Co?! - Wytrzeszczyła poczałki. - Ufasz mu? - No chba tak... - Nie ma chyba. Tak czy nie? - ...Tak... - Więc nie widzę problemu, żebyś miała nie skoczyć. On cię złapie. - Zapewniłam. - Czy Szczerbatek nie złapał mnie te ileśset razy? Bo mnie się wydaje, że nie jestem rozciapcianymi na skale szczątkami...? - Zażartowałam. Zaśmiałyśmy się i usiadła bokiem. - Złapiesz mnie, Mały? - Pogłaskała żółtego gada po głowie, a on zamruczał twierdząco. - No to hop! - I zsunęła się w pustkę. ''Wróć, w chmury...'' ''* * *'' Wylądowaliśmy na środku areny, każdy ze swoim uczniem na smoku. Wyglądało to dość zabawnie, ponieważ oprócz rekrutów Czkawki i mojego, każdy z młodych jeźdźców miał ten sam gatunek co jego nauczyciel. Gerda siedziała na zielono-niebieskim Zębaczu, Ospak drapał za uchem żółto-czarnego Gronkiela, Gustava... Trzymał w paszczy nieduży fioletowo-pomarańczowy Koszmar, rodzeństwo Młotek i Maczuga siedzieli na czerwono-niebieskiej samicy Zamkogłowego. Regina bawiła sie z Upiorem, a Ragnald... Przyjrzałam się dokładnie smoczycy, na której siedział chłopiec. Miała biały brzuch, stosunkowo niewielkie przednie łapy, więc poruszała się na tylnich. Boki były żółto-zielonkawe, natomiast na górę nałożony był jakby niebiesko-fioletowy płaszcz. Gad wydawał mi się znajomy, jednak nie mogłam go rozpoznać. Wtem zainteresował się czymś, co pokazywał mu Ragnald i rozprostował wachlarz, jaki zdobił jego plecy. '''Płetwogrzbiet...! Ale takie smoki żyją głównie w Sanktuarium...! '''Moje serce momentalnie wrzuciło piąty bieg i chciało wyskoczyć mi z piersi, ale udało mi się zaciągnąć hamulec i niespiesznym krokiem podeszłam do Czkawki. - Gdzie znaleźliście tego smoka? - Spytałam z niemałym entujazmem, co trochę zdziwiło chłopaka. - Polecieliśmy na północ i natrafiliśmy na coś w rodzaju pułapki, w której był ten smok. - Wzruszył ramionami. ''Pułapka Drago...! O matko...'' - Jak wyglądała pułapka? - Kontynuowałam przesłuchanie, a przesłuchiwany zmierzył mnie podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. - A co to ma za znaczenie? - Duże. No mów. - Ponagliłam go. Uczniowie właśnie zapoznawali się ze smokami przyjaciół i przedstawiali im swoje wierzchowce. - Coś w rodzaju kopuły, zbudowanej z dwóch szczęk. - ''Tak, to na pewno ta... Jednym uchem słuchałam opisu pułapki, a drugim wyłapywałam imiona smoków: Śmiertnik-Huragan, Koszmar-Kiełohak, Gronkiel-Głazojad, Zębiróg-Kara i Zmora, Upiór-Kolczatek i Płetwogrzbiet-Hakira. - No więc czemu to takie ważne? - Ponieważ wygląda na to, że od dzisiaj będę przeszukiwać północ... - A co jest na północy? - Jak znajdę, to będziesz pierwszym, który się o tym dowie. - Obiecałam i wróciłam do Szczerbatka. - Okay... - Mruknął i wskoczył na Rogolotka, który zrobił z siebie podwyższenie. - Słuchajcie! Wszystkim wam udało się oswoić swojego wierzchowca. Jak wiecie, to będzie wasz przyjaciel do końca życia. Musicie o niego dbać i być gotowym zrobić dla niego wszystko, a wtedy nie będzie takiej rzeczy, której i on dla was nie zrobi. Opiekujcie się smokami i wyśpijcie, ponieważ jutro wybieramy się na pierwszy wspólny patrol. - Będziemy patrolować okolice na cztery zmiany, po trzy smoki w każdej grupie. Pierwsza grupa o godzinie szóstej... - Śledzik zabrał głos, by wyjaśnić reguły patroli. Podzieleni byliśmy tak, że w każdej grupie był przynajmniej jeden doświadczony jeździec i dwóch lub trzech, jak w przypadku Zębiroga, początkujących. W ostatniej zaś grpie, tej na godzinę dwudziestą pierwszą, były bliźniaki oraz ja i Czkawka, ze względu na to, że najlepiej lataliśmy i najlepiej upilnowalibyśmy Mieczyk i Szpadkę. No i jeszcze dlatego, że syn wodza był szefem Akademii, a ja wszystko wiedziałam najlepiej. Rozlecieliśmy się do domów, każdy ze swoim uczniem, a każdy uczeń na nowym wierzchowcu. Zrobiło się ciemnawo, co bardzo mnie zaskoczyło. Byłam pewna, że na "łowach" i zebraniu zeszły nam może dwie godzinki, tym czasem upłynął cały dzień...! '''''Zaskoczeni??? Mówiłam, że temat SS przewija się prawie w kazdym rozdziale...:P A wy skupiliście się tylko na najpospolitszych gatunkach...! '' Tylko Misza pomyślała o tych z SS xD Rozdział 10 produkt dostępny... U Gothi! ''Dedyk dla jasnowidza... Nickiem Misza07. Congratulations xD Z tego, co mówili nasi poprzednicy, patrole minęły gładko i nic się specjalnego nie wydarzyło. No ale oczywiście my, nie mogliśmy mieć takiego szczęścia i po drodze złapała nas burza. Byliśmy zmuszeni do wylądowania na pierwszej lepszej wyspie, jaka się napatoczyła. Byliśmy całkowicie mokrzy i trochę zmarznięci. Zrobiło się już dość ciemno, a niebo co jakiś czas rozświetlały jasne błyskawice, którym wtórowały donośne grzmoty. Schowaliśmy się po drzewami, bo na Wyspie Zmiennoskrzydłych rosną one dość gęsto. Bliźniaki oczywiście musiały narzekać, więc o spokoju nie było mowy. - Mógłby ten deszcz już przestać padać! - Jęknęła Szpadka, kiedy ulewa szalała sobie już ponad godzinę, zatrzymując nas z dala od domu. - Przecież nie mamy całego życia na czekanie tutaj! - No właśnie! - Zgodził się Mieczyk. - Ale czekaj! Masz zamiar umierać przed śmiercią? Super! - No coś ty, baranie! - Blondynka walnęła brata w ramię, że aż upadł. - A szkoda... Ej! To ty jesteś baranem! Albo... Baranicą! - Podniósł się z ziemi. - Dostaniesz za to! - I rzuciła się na Mieczyka z pięściami. Oni to zawsze znajdą powód do bójki... - Ja tu zaraz oszaleję...! - Mruknęłam, zakrywając głowę ramionami, żeby odciąć się od tych wariatów. Szczerbatek leżał za mną zwinięty w kłębek, swoim lewym skrzydłem robiąc nam parasol. - Nie ty jedna. - Obok mnie usiadł Czkawka. - Ale serio, mogłoby już przestać lać. Już jedenasta dochodzi! Rany...! Dlaczego musimy mieć tą ostatnią zmianę...? - No ale wiesz... Plusy są takie, że jest deszcz. - Zerknęłam na przyjaciela jak na wariata. - Nie będzie pożarów. - Wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami. - Też mi pocieszenie.... - Nagle zrobiło się podejrzanie cicho, to jest, do naszych uszu przestały docierać odgłosy walki bliźniaków. - Co jest...? - Odwróciłam się, by zobaczyć co się stało z rodzeństwem. Stali obok siebie, wpatrzeni w punkt przed nami. Podążyłam spojrzeniem za ich wzrokiem i trąciłam Czkawkę, by też TO zobaczył. Na niczym nie porośniętym skrawku ziemi, znajdującym się na przeciwko nas obok skalnego osuwiska wylądował zielony Wrzeniec. - A ten tu, czego? - Może przyszedł podziwiać widoki, albo pomoczyć sie w deszczu? - Zaproponował Mieczyk. - No, albo tak jak my, jest na patrolu. - Dodała jego siostra. Wykonałam mentalnego face palma i wróciłam do obserwacji morskiego gada, który z nieznanych nam przyczyn wyszedł na ląd. Na szczęście deszcz pomału przestawał padać, co oznaczało możliwość powrotu do domu. Nagle Szczerbatek kichnął, płosząc Wrzeńca, który jednak nie zobaczywszy nas, uspokoił się. A potem tenże smok, wcisnął łeb w jeden z krzewów, by wynurzyć się z pyskiem pełnym niebieskich kwiatków. Olśnienie...! - No tak! - Szepnęłam, zwracając uwagę towarzyszy na smoka. - Niebieski Oleander go tu zwabił! - Faktycznie, przecież one się nimi żywią. A dodatkowo pada deszcz, więc nie musi sie martwić o stały dostęp do wody. - Dodał Czkawka. Przesiedzieliśmy tak do rana, obserwując żerującego Wrzeńca. Przestało padać koło trzeciej. Kiedy słońce pojawiło się już na niebie i zdecydowaliśmy o powrocie na Berk, zwiadowca Zmiennoskrzydłych przyszedł przywitać się z gościem. Przy czym przywitać się, należy czytać jako oplucie kwasem. Wrzeniec zirytował się i chcąc trafić agresora ogonem, uderzył w skały, znajdujące się tuż obok. Kilka kamyczkuw zleciało na ziemię. W czerwonym gadzie rozpoznałam Zmienną, więc szybko podbiegłam do niej. Smoczyca nadal gniewnie parskając odstąpiła od atakowania intruza i skupiła się na mnie. Przywitała się tym razem jak na oswojonego smoka przestało. - Spokojnie, on jest tu tylko na chwilę, zaraz sobie odleci. - Pogłaskałm przyjaciółkę po pysku. Tym czasem do naszych uszu dotarł huk, towarzyszący spadającym skałom, przerażony ryk Wrzeńca oraz odgłos strzału Nocnej Furii. Wielki gad odskoczył w ostatnim momencie przed kolejną falą skalnej "lawiny", unikając zmiażdżenia. - No leć, zanim zupełnie zdemoluje wam wyspę. - Pogoniłam Zmiennoskrzydłą, która po krótkim namyśle wtopiła się w tło. Wrzeniec natomiast upadł tuż obok Szpadki, która chciała chyba zobaczyć z bliska "demolkę". - Szpadka, nie ruszaj się! - Zawołał z daleka syn wodza. - Wiesz co, Czkawka? Chyba ten jeden raz cię posłucham. - Blondynka stała tuż przed wielką paszczą jeszcze większego, zielonego smoka, który ogłuszony trochę, zaczął otwerać oczy. - Eeee... - Powiedzieć, że była przerażona, to mało. Smok zaś, zaczął ją dokładnie obwąchiwać. - Ej siostra, co ty masz w tych włosach, że on tak wącha i wącha? - Zaciekawił sie Mieczyk. - No jak to? Olej rybny. - Wzruszyła ramionami i trochę się rozluźniła, widząc że smok jej jeszcze nie zjadł. - Szpadka?! Smarujesz włosy olejem rybnym?! - Skrzywił się brunet. - No a jak inaczej uzyskać taki piękny, brudaśny efekt? - Nawet nie będę próbował tego zrozumieć. - Mruknął pod nosem jeździec Rogolotka, a potem zaproponował. - A może, skoro on ci nic nie robi, to go oswój...? - Zwariowałeś? Nie wiem jak! - Wrzeniec dalej wwąchiwał się we włosy bliźniaczki. - No ale przecież Wyma jakoś oswoiłaś! - Nie mógł zrozumieć Czkawka. - Ale to tylko pół smoka. - Zaznaczyła blondynka. - No i widzicie? To ja odwaliłem całą robotę! - Westchnął jej brat. - No dobra... To najpierw nadaj mu imię. - Ehhh... To może Błagam-Nie-Zabijaj? - A mogłoby być coś pozytywnego? - Jęknął syn wodza. - Ja wiem! Wrząca-Bolesna-Śmierć! Smoczyzgon...! - Wykrzyknął Mieczyk. - A w którym miejscu to było pozytywne? - A w którym nie było? - Jak dla bliźniaka, to było całkiem pozytywne. - To może po prostu... Wrzeniek? - Zdecydowała Szpadka. - Świetnie! - Ucieszył się Czkawuś, że wreszcie ktoś zaczął myśleć. - Cześć Wrzeniek... Jak leci? Niebieskie Oleandry smakowały? - Zagadała do smoka, a on wydawał się być zafascynowany tym człowiekiem. - Dobrze, a teraz wyciągnij rękę, ale nie patrz się na niego. - Dziewczyna postąpiła zgodnie ze wskazówkami szefa Akademii i już po chwili głaskała wesołego Wrzeńka. Później smok pozwolił też i nam się z nim przywitać. Był całkiem sympatyczny i przyjacielski. Kiedy Szpadka bawiła się z Wrzeńkiem, Wym i Jot kleili się do znudzonego Mieczyka, na którym "grzeczny Wrzeniec" przestał robić wrażenie. Wym parskał co jakiś czas, wyraźnie zazdrosny o swoją jeźdźczynię. Tą natomiast, pochłonął całkowicie nowy znajomy. Tak nam czas w miarę przyjemnie płynął, że nie zauważyliśmy, iż pora śniadania dawno minęła. Wrzeniec zaś, zaczął coraz bardziej schnąć, więc Szpadka postanowiła "odprowadzić" go do morza. Polecieliśmy dość szybko na plażę. Zmiennoskrzydłe nie robiły nawet problemów. - Pa Wrzeńku. - Blondynka ostatni raz pogłaskała gada, który zamruczał cicho. - Jakbyś kiedyś chciał wpaść, to daj znać, a ja po prostu wykopię braciszka i będziemy się świetnie bawić. - Wrzeniek pomachał głową w górę i w dół, wydając przy tym z siebie śmieszne odgłosy. Zanurkował zaraz pod powierzchnię, by wynurzyć się kręcąc wokół własnej osi i z pluskiem opaść do wody, ochlapując nas przy okazji. Cali mokrzy wsiedliśmy na smoki. Nie minęło parę minut, kiedy z chmur daleko przed nami, wyłoniły się skrzydlate punkciki. - O-ho...! Komitet powitalny... - Mruknęłam, przeliczywszy coraz większe kropki, lecące ku nam w liczbie cztery. W miarę zmniejszania sie odległości, pumkty zaczęły przybierać kształty Śmiertnika, Gronkiela i Koszmara, z Gromogrzmotem na czele. Odliczanie do konfrontacji trwa... - A gdzieżwyście na Thora byli?! - Zaczął wypytywać na wejściu zdenerwowany i zmartwiony wódz. - Szukamy was od nocy! Nic wam nie jest? - Burza nas zatrzymała na Wyspie Zmiennoskrzydłych. Nic poważnego. A potem zawieraliśmy nową znajomość z pewnym miłym Wrzeńcem... - I tak jakoś zleciało. - Dokończył za mnie Czkawka. - I nie mogliście wysłać Straszliwca? - Zaplótł ręce Sączysmark. - Przez was musiałem wstać o czwartej nad ranem! - Taak... A Straszliwiec na pewno by doleciał w taką pogodę. - Stwierdziła z sarkazmem Astrid, zamykając Smarkowi jadaczkę. - No nic... Dobrze, że jesteście cali. U nas pioruny tak waliły, że żaden smok nie ważył się wychylić nosa ze stajni! - Ale za to jakie piękne był! - Zawołała z rozmarzeniem Szpadka. - Uwielbiam, jak mi czytasz w myślach, siostra. - Bliźniaki stuknęły się hełmami, aż brzdęknęło. Po śniadaniu, które nastąpiło po szybkim powrocie do kochanego domu, pierwsze co zrobiłam, to... Nie, nie walnęłam sie na łóżko, jakby ktoś mógł pomysleć... Pierwsze co zrobiłam, to udałam sie do Gothi. Kiedy tylko zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, przeszłam od razu do sprawy. - Gothi...! Końcówki mi się rozwarstwiają...! - Może i przycinałam, ok, nożem, te włosy co jakiś czas, ale jakoś tak... Się rozdwajały. - A do tego połowa ludzi w wiosce smaruje włosy olejem rybnym...! - Skrzywiłam się na myśl o tym. Staruszka zaczęła błądzić spojrzeniem po suficie. - No nie... Ty też? - Słonecznikowym. - Zaznaczyła, podnosząc palec wskazujący. - I dzięki temu mnie się nie rozdwajają. - Hmm... Pamiętasz, co robiłaś, na przykład na studiach, albo coś...? - Szamanka zaśmiała się słysząc moje pytanie. - W podstawówce nie ominęłam ani jednych zajęć z teatrzyka szkolnego, a do liceum poszłam chemiczno-biologicznego. Mieliśmy też różne zajęcia z farmaceutyki. A potem to już tak wyszło... Jeden film, drugi, trzeci... Więc jeżeli chodzi o ziółka, maści i inne tego typu, to znam się na tym trochę. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Fajnie. A pamiętasz może skład jedwabiu do psikania na włosy...? - To było głupie pytanie... - Chciałabym. Ale, wiem, jak zrobić coś podobnego. -'' Tak...!'' Już byłam przy drzwiach. - To ja poproszę listę składników. - Nie musisz nigdzie lecieć. Wszystko mam. - Zdębiałam. Czego ona tu nie ma...? - Ale jak to...? - Te Straszliwce. - Wskazała na śpiące w końcie gady, przypominające raczej ruszający sie stos do prania. - Są przeszkolone specjalnie tak, by zbierały dla mnie potrzebne rośliny. To są jedyne spośród wszystkich, które może z wyglądu sa dość pospolite, ale mają wyjątkowy węch. Znajdą prawie wszystko. Niczym tropiciele. Tak więc możemy się od razu zabrać do roboty. - Posłała mi uśmiech i podreptała do ogromnej szafy. Wyciągnęła kilka fiolek, buteleczek, koszyczków, pudełek i czego ona tam jeszcze ma i pociągnęła za wajhę... Która rozłożyła przyścienny, szeroki blat. Byłam pod wrażeniem. Rozłożyła wszystkie składniki, a miejsca wciąż było pod dostatkiem. Wyciągnęłam ze wskazanej półki kilka mis i czegoś do mieszania i kartki oraz coś do pisania. - Co mamy do zrobienia? - Coś na włosy. I moż ejeszcze na skórę. O! I coś do prania i mycia się. - Zaczęłam wyliczać. - Dwudziesty pierwszy wiek daje o sobie znać, co? - Zaśmiałyśmy się. Następne kilka godzin zeszło na... Mieszaniu różnych, najróżniejszych zielsk, podgrzewaniu, schładzaniu... I testowaniu. Sprawdzałyśmy zapach, kosystencję, nawet smak. Im ochydniejsze, tym lepiej wyszło. Raz to myślałam, że mi język wykręci. Ale Gotgi powiedziała, że wszystkie rośliny sa albo zdatne do jedzenia, albo nie są trujące. Z zadowoleniem stwierdziłam, że nie wyszła mi żadna wysypka. Niestety, atopowe zapelenie skóry nękało mnie w poprzednim życiu, na każdym kroku. Tutaj jednak, chyba jeszcze cywilizacja nie spowodowała takich mutacji. Fajno...:P Podczas naszej pracy, Szczerbatek, zdegustowany zapachami rozchodzącymi się po pomieszczeniu, wyleciał z domku. Jak dla mnie, to pachniało nawet spoko. No ale smok miał inny gust. A stało się tak... Około godziny siedemnastej, czyli było już dość ciemnawo. Po krótkiej, na prawdę krótkiej przerwie na obiad, wróciłyśmy do pracy. Może i warzyłyśmy tylko trzy specyfiki, ale ponożyć je przez liczbę przyszłych chętnych mieszkańców wioski... Wychodzi trochę więcej. Noc zastała nas przy myciu wszystkich naczyń, jakich użyłyśmy do zabawy w "małe chemiczki". Dość raczej zmęczone, ale zadowolone z pracy pochowałyśmy wszystkie wyroby do skrzyń, a kilka fiolek spakowałam do mojego plecaka. Przez kolejny tydzień, konsekwentnie dwa razy dziennie, a dzień i na noc nakładałam na włosy nasze specyfiki i... Efekt był dziesięć razy lepszy, niż po produktach z XXI wieku. Potem przetestowałam "eliksyry" na włosach Astrid, w tajemnicy przed całym światem oczywiście. I efekt ten sam. Tak więc pewnego wrześniowego dnia ogłosiłam w Twierdzy małe zebranie. - Koniec z olejem rybnym! Razem z Gothi przygotowałyśmy kilka specyfików, dzięki którym... No... Eee... Po prostu nakładajcie przez tydzień na wsłosy/brodę, a przekonacie się, co te płyny zdziałają. Produkty dostepne u Gothi od przyszłego tygodnia! - Ludzie byli trochę zdziwieni i nie wiedzieli jak zareagować. Ja natomiast z szamanką zabrałam sie do produkcji odżywek, ponieważ zaczęły sie pojawiać zamówienia. Po tygodniu kolejki wikingów ciągnęły się przez całą wioskę do domku staruszki. A później, kiedy każdy już przekonał się doziółek, fryzury mieszkańców prezentowały się wyjątkowo zdrowo i błyszcząco. xD. Rozdział 11 Ze światłem na przeciw ciemności Sorka, że krótkie, ale mam straszliwoą wenową blokadę, '' ''spowodowaną powrotem do szkoły i związanym z nadmierną ilością testów stresem. A teraz: 1. Jakie macie podejrzenia związane z tytułem kolejnego rozdziału??? Dedyki czekają! 2. Konkurs na okłądkę do bloga! (Macie utrudnienie, bo ja mam Szczerba, a nie Czkawuś, ale wierzę w was xD) Natomiast ułatwienie jest takie, że możecie korzystać z grafiki z moich blogów xD Prace westawiajcie w komach! Uwaga Wracam!!! Ogromniasty nie znający granic dedyk dla Miszy 07, bez której ten rozdział nigdy by nie powstał i która napisała go w 95%!!! Danke z całego serca! A, no i to na razie tylko połówka, dajcie mi czas na napisanie dwónastki xD WENA POWRÓCIŁA!!! Wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski, to jest wikingowie i smoki, czynnie uczestniczyli w przygotowaniach na zimę już od paru tygodni. Z zapowiedzi Gothi wynikało, że tego roku zima będzie wyjątkowo mroźna. Niefajnie dla mnie. Ale dowiedziałm się też, że w tym roku wypada wizyta straszliwego Marazmora, Zmory Hoffersonów. Z tego też względu Astrid intensywniej nież zwykle trenowała walkę toporem... Takiego ładnego smoczka to ja jednak nie mogłam pozwolić skrzywdzić, no nie? Phi! Żadnego smoka nie pozwalam skrzywdzić! Póki tu jestem, łuska żadnemu z głowy nie spadnie! Tak więc po dokładnym wywiedzeniu się trasy przylotu strasznego, według wikingów, świetlika, zaopatrzyłam siebie i Mordkę we wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, czyli głównie jedzenie i coś ciepłego do ubrania. Wyruszyliśmy na zachód, w głąb wyspy dokładnie tydzień przed planowanymi odwiedzinami gada. Uprzednio jednak, wyjaśniłam jeźdźcom i poleciłam przekazać całej wiosce, powód co dekadowego pojawiania się Marazmora. Jakie były ich miny, kiedy mówiłam o świecących w rzece glonach, jako o jego pożywieniu i gdy wspomniałam o paraliżującej mgiełce, jaką wytwarza. Sączysmark najbardziej dopytywał się o źródło mojej wiedzy, ale zbyłam go krókim: "Ta informacja nie jest tobie ani innym potrzebna do życia" i dosiadłam Szczerbatka, który wznieciwszy tumany kurzu wystrzelił z Akademii. Po jakiejś godzinie spokojnego lotu okazało się jednak że mieliśmy kolczasty ogon. Podwójnie kolczasty. Na najeżonej szpikulcami Wichurce siedziała uzbrojona w topór Astrid. ...Nooo świetnie... Dałam Szczerbkowi sygnał, żeby zwolnił. Wojowniczki zrównały z nami lot. - No czegóż...? - jęknęłam obracając się do blondynki. - Obstawiam tyły - mruknęła Astrid. Uniosłam jedną brew i popatrzyłam na nią znacząco, dając jej tym samym do zrozumienia, że nie usatysfakcjonowała mnie taka odpowiedź. - Czekam - ponagliłam. - Okej, zamierzam uratować Berk i przywrócić rodzinie dobre imię! - krzyknęła od razu przechodząc do sedna. - A ty pamiętasz, że mamy pokój ze smokami? - spytałam uśmiechając się podstępnie. - Nie zmienia to faktu, że ten potwór zhańbił całą moją rodzinę - wysyczała jeźdźczyni Wichury. - To teraz patrz - wskazałam ręką przed siebie, kiedy przed nami rozpostarły się Północne Bagna i, co najważniejsze, rzeka wypełniona świecącymi glonami. Ale zaraz, one nie miały świecić dopiero w noc przylotu marazmora? Nieważne, świecą to świecą i mogę już wytłumaczyć Astrid o co chodzi... Najwyżej później się dowiem wszystkiego. - O wielki i dobry Thorze... - szepnęła wojowniczka. - Te świecące glony, wypełniające rzekę to pokarm marazmora - wyjaśniłam, kiedy już zeszłyśmy ze smoków i kucałyśmy nad rzeką. - Ani mi się waż żarłoku - skarciłam lekko Szczerbatka, żeby się nie najadł glonów. Może lepiej, żeby na razie nie świecił...? Ale jak będziemy wracać to na stówę będę chciała wyciąć numer mieszkańcom wioski. - Uważa, że stanowimy zagrożenie....? - zrozumiała Astrid. - Dokładnie - uśmiechnęłam się. - Chodź, rozbijemy obóz - powiedziałam i ruszyłyśmy ze smokami w poszukiwaniu gałęzi i dobrego miejsca przy strumieniu. Chodziło o to, żeby nie spać na ziemi przy ognisku, przykuwając tym uwagę smoczka, tylko raczej w szałasie. Który z kolei z pomocą smoków szybko postawiłyśmy i oświetliłyśmy lampą z ognioglistami. Przez te kilka dni przygotowałam kilka miejsc na wypadek ewentualnej ucieczki oraz, w razie gdybym niektórych rzeczy nie miała przy sobie, aby nie było konieczności wracania do szałasu. No i oczywiście przypałętał się też Czkawka z Rogolotkiem. W pewnym sensie dobrze, a z drugiej strony nie, bo znów wszystko od nowa tłumaczyłam. - Pamiętaj - mówiłam do Astrid wieczorem przed planowanym przybyciem gada. - Nie robisz nic głupiego, a tym bardziej nie podejmujesz walki. To nie wina smoka, że przestraszył się i zaatakował twojego wuja, a wikingowie i tak walczyli jeszcze wtedy ze smokami. Wypadki zdarzały się po obu stronach, a często ich przyczyną był strach - tłumaczyłam gdy opuściłyśmy szałas i siedziałyśmy na wielkim kamieniu, czekając na smoczka. - Zobacz, postanowił nas w końcu odwiedzić - wskazałam na przeciwny brzeg, gdzie marazmor właśnie najadał się glonów i dumnie wyprężał wyginając rozdwojony na końcu ogon. - Szybko, ukryjmy się w chmurach - szepnęła Astrid ciągnąc mnie w stronę smoków. Wtedy zobaczyłam coś, co bynajmniej nie było pocieszającym widokiem. Może i Szczerbatek się mnie posłuchał i nie zjadł glonów, ale Wichura nie dostała żadnych konkretnych wskazówek, a glony... Prawdopodobnie same się prosiły, żeby je zjeść. W każdym razie smoczek Astrid świecił teraz intensywnie na żółto. - Super... - westchnęłam. Bez możliwości ewentualnego ukrycia się, oswojenie Świetlika, bo w myślach już zaczęłam go tak nazywać, mogło być trudniejsze. Zwłaszcza, że teraz zauważył Wichurę i nas, bo żółty zębacz ładnie oświetlał okolicę. Odwrócił się w naszą stronę z rykiem. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Astrid już wyjmuje topór i błyskawicznie wyrwałam jej broń odrzucając na bok. Z torby natomiast wyciągnęłam rybę. Może marazmor gustuje nie tylko w algach...? Zwinnie przeskoczyłam po kamieniach na drugi brzeg i wyciągnęłam rybę w stronę smoka. Ten jednak nie był aż tak przyjaźnie nastawiony jak ja i teraz stanął na tylnych łapach z rykiem. Ewidentnie zamierzał mnie sparaliżować skacząc równocześnie na mnie. Albo na rybę, ale pewności nie miałam. Jednak tę, lekko niebezpieczną chwilę przerwał krzyk Astrid, a jej topór wbił się między mnie i marazmora. Oboje odwróciliśmy się w jej stronę, z tym, że ja ze złością, a marazmor ponadto z zamiarem zaatakowania. - Chodź tu bestio! - jak dobrze, że mnie w ogóle słuchała... - Astrid! - o ja nie mogę, jeszcze Czkawki tu brakowało... Nie mógł zostać przy obozowisku? Teraz Rogolotek strzelił swoim ognistym tornadem w stronę Świetlika, na co ten znowu zareagował agresywnie. - Przestań - powiedziałam stanowczym głosem do marazmora, ten jednak spojrzał na mnie i ryknął. Wprawdzie nie sparaliżował, ale wyraźnie nie miał zamiaru mnie posłuchać. Podleciał w stronę blondynki, zionął swoją paraliżującą mgłą i szybko wzbił się do góry, by po chwili znów zaatakować. Na szczęście Rogolotek był szybszy. Złapał Astrid i wrzuciła Wichurze na grzbiet. Nagle moją uwagę coś przykuło. Coś, co w pewnym sensie było głupie i niebezpieczne, ale nam teraz pomóc. Stara pułapka, niesławy sieciak. A gdyby tak...? Może nie był to najlepszy pomysł, żeby łapać smokeła w pułapkę po to, żeby go z niej wyciągnąć, ale... Wszystkie miejsca, które ja przygotowałam były teraz za daleko i nie były przygotowane raczej na wściekłego smoka, a na lekko zdenerwowanego, nieufnego, ewentualnie głodnego. Była jeszcze inna opcja, można to było inaczej rozegrać. - Szczerbatek, masz mi zaufać - szepnęłam, a nocna furia pokiwała głową i lekko mnie szturchnęła, pokazując, że ufa mi zawsze i wszędzie. - Uciekaj w tamtą stronę! - wskazałam mu kierunek pułapki. - Tylko wiesz, nie leć, tylko biegnij... - Szczerbo skinął głową i zaczął biec, a marazmor, nie mogąc znaleźć Wichury, która chyba już zabrała Astrid do wioski, a przynajmniej gdzieś się na chwilę ukryła, w każdym razie Świetlik rzucił się w pogoń za Szczerbatkiem. Sama pobiegłam nieco na skróty i czekałam przy smoczej pułapce. Kibicowałam tylko, żeby oba smoki ominęły sieć. Tak, mój plan BYŁ dziwny, ale... Lepszego nie było. Dobra, Szczerbo już biegnie... Przytuliłam się do pnia i patrzyłam jak zwinnie przeskakuje nad siecią i... Wszystko trwało ułamek sekundy. Nadepnął na jedną z lin, a sieć podniosła się do góry, oczywiście unieruchamiając tym samym mojego przyjaciela, który teraz szamotał się jak mógł. Stanęłam między pułapką, a nadchodzącym marazmorem, decydując się po pierwsze na improwizowanie, a po drugie, żeby bronić w razie czego Szczerbatka. Znów wyjęłam tą samą rybę, a Świetlik zrobił dokładnie to samo co wcześniej. Stanął an tylnych łapach, opadł na cztery, przyskakując do mnie i... Wyrywając mi rybę. Połknął ją w taki sam sposób tak Szczerbo swoją w Jak Wytresować Smoka, kiedy Czkawka mu ją dał wtedy po raz pierwszy. Potem świecący smok "usiadł" opierając przednie łapy o kolana tylnych. - Posłuchaj mnie - powiedziałam. - Po pierwsze, ten w pułapce - powiedziałam wspinając się po sieci i rozbrajając przy okazji pułapkę. - To mój przyjaciel i nie wolno ci go skrzywdzić - powiedziałam do Świetlika. - Po drugie, chciałabym cię na krótki czas zabrać do wioski i musisz przyjąć do wiadomości, że ludzie na Berk to przyjaciele smoków. Po trzecie, twoich kochanych alg nikt ci nie zabierze - uśmiechnęłam się. - A po czwarte... Imię Świetlik ci na razie odpowiada? - uśmiechnęłam się jeszcze szerzej, a za mną Szczerbo powtórzył to. Na te słowa, ten sam "groźny marazmor" przysunął głowę do mojej wyciągniętej ręki, a już chwilę później Szczerbatek sią fochnął, bo głaskałam Świetlika, a nie jego. - No chodź tu ty moja nocna furio - zaśmiałam się szarpiąc go żartobliwie za ucho. - Obrazisz się, jeśli do wioski polecę na Świetliku? A skoro Wichura i Rogaś jednak nie polecieli do wioski... - Zobaczyłam smoczycę, która już nie świeciła na żółto. - Zaraz, zaraz, a co tu się stało? - spytała nagle Astrid. Musiała się ocknąć? Zobaczyłam minę Czkawki, również czekającego na wyjaśnienia. - Oswoiłam marazmora i lecimy do wioski - streściłam jej całą sytuację. - Szczerbo, Wichura, Rogaś, Świetlik! Najedzcie się tych alg, aż wam uszami będą wychodzić! - zaśmiałam się i podeszłam do marazmora. - Mogę? - spytałam naciskając lekko dłonią na jego szyję, a raczej tę część grzbietu tuż przed skrzydłami. Lekko się schylił, pokazując, że mogę na niego wsiąść. Teraz przelecieliśmy tuż nad wodą i każdy ze smoków otworzył paszczę połykając mnóstwo alg. Szczerbo zaczął świecić... Co ciekawe, na niebiesko, nie na fioletowo. A ten błękit miał taki kolor jak później będzie miała jego furia... Błękit marazmora wzmocnił się, Wichura znów była żółta, a Rogaś... Turkusowy, z gdzieniegdzie, na krańcach lekko pomarańczowymi końcówkami. Jeszcze tylko tą samą wodą w algami napełniłam parę wiader. W końcu Świetlik zostaje na krótki czas i coś w tym czasie musi jeść... Teraz wszyscy udaliśmy się w stronę wioski. Już gdy zobaczyłam na horyzoncie pierwsze domy, usłyszałam odgłos rogu, gdy nas zobaczyli. - Pyskacz! W tym roku jest ich więcej! - usłyszałam krzyk Stoika, gdy krążyliśmy nad wioską. - Dawaj Świetlik - poklepałam smoka, a ten zionął mgłą, która sparaliżowała wodza i Pyskacza. Wylądowaliśmy. - Co tu się stało? - spytał Stoik kilkanaście sekund później, a zobaczywszy marazmora, ścisnął mocniej topór, na co Świetlik zareagował rykiem. - Żebyście widzieli swoje miny! - Astrid pierwsza nie wytrzymała. - Świetlik, uspokój się - upomniałam smoczka dając mu lekkiego pstryczka w nos. Nie przewidziałam wprawdzie, że jego kichnięcie również wydzieli paraliżującą mgłę, ale na szczęście szybko odskoczyłam i sparaliżowany został jedynie Śledzik. - Ja chcę takiego świecącego smoka! - westchnął z zachwytem Mieczyk. - Ty weź, dopiszmy Smarkowi do listy - zarechotała Szpadka i przybili sobie piątki. Oby tylko nie kolejny głupi, szalony pomysł... Chociaż... To bliźniaki, czy ja się po nich spodziewam normalności? Pogłaskałam uspokajająco Świetlika, który bynajmniej nie był zachwycony obecnością tylu wikingów. Zobaczyłam Reginę z Kolczatkiem, którzy niepewnie podeszli. Rudowłosa wyciągnęła rękę powoli w stronę marazmora i pogłaskała go po nosie. Uśmiechnęłam się widząc, że Świetlik trącił lekko Reginę, na co ta zachichotała. - Jak go nazwałaś? - zwróciła się do mnie. - Świetlik - odparłam krótko uśmiechając się. Widząc Reginę inni jeźdźcy oraz ich uczniowie śmielej podeszli do marazmora i zaraz na jego łuskach znalazło się mnóstwo rąk tych młodszych, chcących pogłaskać smoka. To jednak Świetlikowi średnio się spodobało i wrzasnął swoim słynnym krzykiem marazmora, cofając się za mnie. Zobaczyłam w oddali Śledzika ze Smoczą Księgą. - Wybaczcie, obowiązki wzywają, a Świetlik musi się uspokoić - powiedziałam do dzieci. - Pamiętajcie, że jest on trochę dziki, żyje samotnie i nie jest przyzwyczajony do obecności tylu ludzi chcących go pogłaskać - upomniałam młodych i ze Szczerbatkiem i Świetlikiem ruszyliśmy w stronę Śledzika. Udaliśmy się do Akademii. Marazmor trochę niepewnie tam wszedł, ale uspokoił się widząc zupełnie odprężonego Szczerbatka, który postanowił uciąć sobie drzemkę. Wzięłam księgę do ręki i uzupełniałam informacje o marazmorze, odpowiadając równocześnie na pytania Śledzika. Jako, że rysuję lepiej od niektórych wikingów, bo jednak rysunki w smoczej księdze najlepszej jakości nie są, przecięłam kawałek węgla pod kątem, żeby moc nim rysować więcej szczegółów i zabrałam się za rysowanie smoczka. - Czyli mówisz, że paraliżuje tylko na chwilę i wydziela taką mgłę? - dopytywała się chodząca encyklo... Znaczy, chodząca Smocza Księga. - Owszem. Świetlik, zaprezentujesz - spytałam smoczka, na co on wesoło warknął i zionął swoją mgłą tuż obok Śledzika. - Lepiej nie dotykaj, bo od razu paraliż - upomniałam go. - A tak, racja - ocknął się i teraz on przejął Księgę uzupełniając jeszcze więcej informacji na podstawie tego, co mu opowiadałam. - No i pięknie - zakończyłam około dwie godziny później dając tym samym Śledzikowi do zrozumienia, że na razie koniec z uzupełnianiem księgi. - Dołączamy do święta? - spytał wskazując na Twierdzę. Lekko sie skrzywiłam przypomniawszy sobie ostatnie "świętowanie", kiedy Smark i bliźniaki upili Szczerba... - Okej... - zgodziłam się niechętnie. Mam wielką ochotę ulotnić się na dłuższy czas wraz z Świetlikiem i Szczerbatkiem, ale nie mogę... Skoro tego roku zima jest... No cóż, zimna, to wiadomo, że pojawią się szybkie szpice. Ale z kolei nie wiadomo kiedy, więc nie mogę sobie o tak po prostu wylecieć. Wobec tego udałam się do twierdzy, upewniając się wcześniej, że wiadra z algami. Na szczęście jest tego bardzo dużo, bo później poprosiłam Czkawkę, żeby z resztą jeźdźców i Błękitką zebrali jeszcze tyle wiader ile się da - ma starczyć na jak najdłużej. Teraz w trójkę przekroczyliśmy próg Twierdzy. Podeszłam do Czkawki. - Błagam, powiedz, że twój ojciec nie dał alkoholu - powiedziałam. Zaśmiał się. - Na szczęście nie - zobaczył Świetlika. - Nie boi się? - Boi. Po prostu sobie radzi - jakby na potwierdzenie moich słów Świetlik zionął w kilku wikingów, którzy podeszli za blisko. Zaśmialiśmy się. - Myślałem, że nie lubisz imprez - zauważył. Skrzywiłam się. - Nie lubię... Po prostu teraz akurat nie mogę się ulotnić - odparłam. - Czemu? - Dowiecie się niedługo... - Masakra. Ty wiesz wszystko, a my nic, a przez te twoje zagadki wiemy jeszcze mniej niż nic - zażartował Czkawka. Machnęłam ręką. - Spoko, i tak dzięki mnie omija was większość niebezpieczeństw... Popatrz na to z dobrych stron, nie siedziałeś w lochu u Albrechta, Berk nie zostało zaatakowane przez zmiennoskrzydłe, szeptozgony i krzykozgona... Szkoda tylko, że nie mogłam być tu już piętnaście lat temu - westchnęłam myśląc, że gdyby tak było, Chmurek nie porwałby Valki i pokój ze smokami byłby znacznie wcześniej... Równocześnie oczywiście znów zaczęłam robić sobie wyrzuty, że wtedy ich nie dogoniłam. - Dlaczego? - głos Czkawki wybudził mnie z zamyślenia. - I tak za dużo powiedziałam - mruknęłam. Czkawka sobie odpuścił i poszedł gadać z Astrid. Nagle poczułam mocne uderzenie w plecy, aż ledwo się utrzymałam na nogach. Wystarczyło zerknąć na osobę za mną, aby zrozumień, że to, co dla mnie było uderzeniem, dla tej osoby było lekkim klepnięciem w plecy. A osobą tą był nikt inny, jak Stoik. - Moje gratulacje Ania! - huknął mi, aż się lekko skrzywiłam zastanawiając się już jak sobie w razie czego poradzę bez aparatu słuchowego. - Dzięki twojej interwencji Berk jest bezpieczne! - znów nieco za głośno... Czy wikingowie to w ogóle umieją szeptać? Jeźdźców oczywiście nie liczę... Choć oczywiście nie wszyscy z nich umieją być cicho... Nieważne... - Naprawdę to nic wielkiego. Świetlik po prostu traktował wikingów jako zagrożenie i kogoś, kto chce mu zabrać pożywienie - poklepałam marazmora po szyi, tym razem pamiętając by pogłaskać również Szczerbatka. - Poza tym niedługo będzie coś gorszego niż marazmor - mruknęłam do siebie gdy Stoik odszedł. Matko. SORY ż emnie tyle nie było! Nie obiecuję, że się to nie powtórzy (szkoła - i wszyscy wiedzą o co chodzi :P). Postaram się jednak regularniej dawać nexty. Czyli... Raz na tydzień??? No niestety ale to wszystko zależne od mojej weny, która zafazowała się na rysowanie -_-. Łapajcie nexta, również pisanego przez Miszę 07. Oczywiście moje przypuszczenia się potwierdziły. W krótkim czasie zrobiło się tak zimno, że nie można było normalnie prowadzić zajęć... Bo oczywiście, czego nie zrozumiem nigdy, nikt tu nie miał strojów na zimę, albo chociaż kombinezonów na wzór mojego... To właśnie ten fakt uderzył mnie zupełnie nagle, kiedy wieczorem wracałam ze Szczerbkiem. Byliśmy kompletnie sami, na całej wyspie panowała cisza, bo wszystkie smoki i wikingowie pochowali się przed mrozem. A jak ze Szczerbatkiem i Świetlikiem? - Chłopaki, na pewno nie jest wam zimno? - spytałam nagle... W tej ciszy i pustce, jaką zwykle wypełniali wikingowie, ich rozmowy, krzki, kłótnie, pomrukiwania i ryki smoków, nawet to ciche pytanie, połoączywszy się z powracającym echem zabrzmiało jak krzyk. Może i dobrze, bo panowała zawieja... Już któryś dzień z kolei... Westchnęłam i walcząc z wiatrem otworzyłam drzwi do domu. Zaraz za smokami weszłam, a zawierucha sama zatrzasnęła drzwi. Dopiero w ciepłym domu poczułam, że mimo posiadania kombinezonu, który choć trochę mnie grzeje, nieco odmarzły mi palce. - Ale zimno! - mruknęłam zamykając i zastawiając na wszelki wypadek drzwi. - No co się patrzysz Szczerbo? Pomógłbyś może trochę? - spytałam. Ziewnął i zrobił minę "może później". - No weeeeeź... Nie będzie ryb, sam sobie będziesz łapał. - zastrzegłam. Spojrzał na mnie obrażony i łaskawie popchnął jedną skrzynię bliżej drzwi. - No i dzięki. Cofam oczywiście te ryby... A ciebie Świetlik nie chcę martwić, ale chyba twoim następnym posiłkiem będą mrożone algi - zaśmiałam się. Spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się po smoczemu. Ruszyłam a górę, już mając w głowie gorącą, cudowną kąpiel... - Nieeee...! - jęknęłam na głos już przy pierwszej próbie umycia rąk sprowadzając tym samym do siebie Szczerba i Świetlika. - Woda mi w kranie zamarzła, czy co? - zastukałam w kran z przerażeniem zauważając sypiące się drobinki lodu. Uff, dobrze, że za mną stoją dwa smoki... - Szczerbatek, błagam - wskazałam mu na kran. - Tylko wiesz, delikatnie, żeby się nie roztopił ani nic takiego - zastrzegłam, ale mimo wszystko ufałam Szczerbatkowi całkowicie. Po chwili coś w kranie zaszumiało, plusnęło i trochę wody skapnęło z kranu. - No, dziękuję kochany. Słuchajcie chłopaki, jesteście głodni? Mam tyle chyba ryb, że stado szybkich szpiców się nimi naje - zaśmiałam się. - No i oczywiście alg też - uśmiechnęłam się do marazmora. Widząc entuzjazm smoków, umyłam szybko ręce i zbiegłam do nich na dół. Wyjęłam kilka koszy ryb i trochę alg. Tradycyjnie Szczerbatek roztopił lekko zamarzniętą w wiadrze wodę. Wpadłam też na nietypowy pomysł i wzięłam trochę alg do mniejszego naczynia. Trzeba będzie się spytać Gothi czy da się to jakoś hodować. Kiedy smoki jadły, szybko się umyłam, ciesząc się ciepłą dzięki Szczerbatkowi wodą. Zeszłam na dół i parsknęłam śmiechem widząc kosze i wiadra tak wyczyszczone językami smoków, jakby ktoś im za jedzenie jeszcze dodatkowo płacił. Wróć, to smoki, więc jakby ktoś im za jedzenie jeszcze więcej ryb dawał. - Idziemy spać? - spytałam. Szczerbatek zrobił wielkie oczka i taką minę w stylu "Chodź jeszcze polatajmy... Jak się zgodzisz, będę skakać z radości, a jak nie, pogrążę się w głębokiej żałobie..." - Nic z tego kochany - rozłożyłam bezradnie ręce. - Sama bym chciała polatać, ale tak wieje, że nie otworzymy drzwi, co dopiero mówiąc o locie. Chodź spa... Ej! - krzyknęłam, kiey oberwałam ogonem od wrednego gada. - Nie marudź. I tak masz lepiej niż inne smoki, bo latam z tobą w ciągu dnia zamiast się kitrać w Akademii - zauważyłam. Weszliśmy po schodach na górę i zasnęłam otulona czarnymi skrzydłami. Poranek był równocześnie miły i niemiły. Miły, bo było chłodno, ale już nie wiało, a skrzydła nocnej furii były jednak lepsze od najgrubszej kołdry, a niemiły, bo krzywiąc się uświadomiłam sobie ile to będzie odśnieżania. Wiatr przywiał śniegu ze wschodu, tworząc górkę od ziemi, aż pod moje okno. Przeciągnęłam się i zdjęłam z siebie skrzydło Szczerbatka. Mój wzrok padł na marazmora po drugiej stronie pokoju. No, nie spał już. - Cześć -przywitałam się, ale nie zaregował. - Ej, co się stało? - trąciłam go lekko, ale odepchnął mnie skrzydłem. Patrzył się cały czas przez okno w stronę zamarzniętego oceanu. Co chwilę stawał na tylnych łapach i tak machał skrzydłami, jakby coś chciał mi powiedzieć. Wzruszyłam ramionami i na razie postanowiłam dać śniadanie sobie i smokom. Obudziłam Szczerba i we trójkę poszliśmy do Akademii. A tam... Istny chaos. Regina, Kolczatek Astrid i Wichura kłócili się ze Smarkiem i Gustawem, podopiecza Astrid przepychała się śmiejąc się razem z uczniem Czkawki, bliźniaki... I te starsze i te młodsze... Bili się, a ich smoki goniły ogony... Śledzik i jego uczeń fundowali masaż swoim gronklom i coś tam do nich ćwierkali, tak jak się robi do małych dzieci... A biedny Czkawka patrzył się na to wszystko i załamywał ręce. No i gadał ze Stoikiem. - To ja lecę - wsiadł na Rogolotka. A, po Johanna leci... Wystrzelił z Akademii i już po chwili zniknął nam z oczu. Przeciągnęłam się i stwierdziłam, że przydałby się coś zrobić, żeby jeźdźcy nie świrowali. - Ej! - wrzasnęłam zwracając tym samym ich uwagę. - Chodźcie, lecimy! - ich reakcja była natychmiastowa. Ewidentnie naprawdę im się nudziło w zamknięciu. Już po chwili każdy był na smoku. - Co będziemy robić? - spytała Regina! - Wysadzać! - krzyknęli radośnie Młotek i Maczuga. - Nie, nie będziemy wysadzać - ucięłam. - Będziemy patrolować - Co? Nieeeee... - usłyszałam zgodny jęk. - Jak chcecie, możecie wrócić do Akademii - wzruszyłam ramionami z satysfakcj odnotowując, że podziałało. - Ale czemu tak właściwie patrolujemy? Przecież Albrecht już jest sojusznikiem, Dagur nie żyje... - zaczął wyliczać Smark. - A nawet jeśli to dałbym im wszystkim radę, choćby z zaskoczenia aatakowali! - A słyszeliście kiedyś o szybkich szpicach? - spytałam. - Oprócz tego, że to smoki? - Astrid odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. - Nie latają - przypomniał sobie uczeń Śledzika. - O, mało tego! - Śledzik zaczął się rozkręcać. - Są okrutnie szybkie, tak szybkie, że ciężko je zobaczyć! Ale jest jeszcze coś, o czy nie pamiętam... - zamyślil się. - Żyją w stadach i mają przywódcę. To on wydaje rozkazy. Mają żądła z jadem, a wystarczy tylko jedna kropla i od razu paraliż. Nieważne czy smok, czy człowiek - wyjaśniłam. - Mają też błonę między pazurami, która... A nie, to nam się dziś nie przyda... - mruknęłam. - Okej, sprawa jest prosta. Jak czegoś nie zrobimy, szybkie szpice zaatakują naszą wioskę i zjedzą połowę zapsów - oznajmiłam. - Musimy polecieć nad ocean i... Na razie po prostu lećmy, dobra? - ruszyliśmy, a ja zastanawiałam się co powinniśmy zrobić. Rozwiązanie przyszło samo, a raczej przybiegło. Na horyzoncie zobaczyłam powiększającą się chmurę kurzu. - Ustawić się, obniżyć lot! Przygotować się do obrony! - krzyknęłam. - Regina, ty leć po Stoika i Łupieżców, też się mogą przydać! - krzyknęłam, a dziewczyna posłusznie zawróciła. Szczerbo strzelił plazmą, co spowodowało, że szpice zatrzymały się w miejscu. Już nie biegły w stronę Berk, tylko zaczęły walczyć. Oba zębirogi otoczyły smoki gazem i go podpaliły. Ciekawie natomiast zachowali się Świetlik i przywódca szpiców. Ten ostatni przeskoczył nad płomieniami, ale nie przywoływał innych szpiców, wręcz je zignoroował. Ryknął on na Świetlika, a ten wyszczerzył zęby i wydał z siebie głuchy warkot. Zaczęli się okrążać, ale żaden jeszcze nie atakował. To było dziwne. Tak jakby... Się znali? Dokładnie! Ale, co dziwne, chyba nie o zemstę tu chodziło, bo kiedy Szczerbatek dołączył się do okrążania i warczenia na przywódcę szpiców, Świetlik go nie pogodził. To było jeszcze bardziej dziwne. O co im chodziło? W pewnym momencie wyłapałam, że Szczerbatek i Świetlik musieli się jakoś porozumieć, bo zaczęli okrążać przywódcę z dwóch różnych stron. Ten nagle podniósł ogon z kolcem i... Nie zdążył. Oba smoki odskoczyły, a Świetlik wzbił się w powietrze i sparaliżował resztę szpiców, które już chciały przeskakiwać nad płomieniami. Jeźdźcy też wylądowali. Przywódca był otoczony z każdej strony, na dodatek Sztukamięs i Głaz splunęli lawą, dodatkowo go unieruchamiając i... Topiąc lód! Jednak dalej już nikt się nie wtrącał. Świetlik ewidentnie miał coś do szpiców, jakby już wcześniej zalazły mu za skórę. Znów zaczęli się okrążać, ale tym razem Szczerbatek nie dołączał się. Wiedział co to znaczy, w końcu sam załatwił szeptozgona. Ale oczywiście nie wszyscy raczyli posłuchać i chwilę później przywódcę i Świeltkia otaczał zielony dym, szybko też ten dymny okrąg został wypełniony gazem również wewnątrz. W efekcie nic nie widziałam. Wzleciałam nieco wyżej na Szczrebatku, ale słyszałam tylko ryki smoków. Skrzyżowałam spojrzenia z Astrid. - Roztopcie lód, żeby miały trudniejszy dostęp do wioski - rozkazałam. Sama w ostatniej chwili odpędziłam zębirogi, które już miały podpalić gaz. Idioci. Na szczęście reszta jeźdźców raczyła pomóc i w czasie, kiedy na jednej krze walczyły dwa smoki, oni roztopili sporo lodu, tak, żeby szpice nie mogły przeskoczyć. Poza tym... Ktoś im pomógł. Regina i Kolczatek wrócili ze wsparciem. W samą porę, bo reszcie szpiców minął paraliż od marazmora i przeskoczyły nad ogniem. Z dymu tymczasem Świetlik wystrzelił w górę, o włos unikając spotkania z żądłem przywódcy szpiców. Wylądowałam na lodzie, po stronie szpiców, prawdopodobnie przyprawiając niektórych jeźdźów o zawał. - Szczerbatek - powiedziałam szturchając smoka. - Wytłumaczmy im, że... - nie musiałam kończyć, bo gad zrozumiał i mruknął coś do szpiców. odpowiedził mu wściekły ryk. - Hej, może byście przestali tak się drzeć, nie wstyd wam trochę? - spytałam i usłyszałam potwierdzające moje słowa mruknięcie Świetlika. - Na waszej wyspie niby nie ma nic do jedzenia? A co to za problem, oceany są pełne ryb, nie musicie od razu atakować nas tutaj! - no niestety, chyba moje słowa ich nie przekonały... Żądło przeleciało tuż przed mo?ą twarzą, następnego uniknęłam cudem, a trzecie... Coś odtrąciło? Rogolotek! Czkawka! Przylecieli... No, w samą porę. Zaraz też szpice odepchnął Tornado. - Teraz ty Świetlik - szturchnęłam marazmora, a on i inne smoki ułożyły dla szpiców istny tor przeszkód - marazmor załatwił ścianę ze swojej mgły, dalej był gaz zębiroga, lawa, ściana ognia... A co do ognia... Smoki łupieżców trochę zaszalały i zaatakowały szpice z dwóch stron. Smokom nie pozostało nic innego jak ucieczka - tam, skąd przybyły. - Zagońmy je tam tak na amen - zaproponowała Astrid. Zgadzałam się z tym całkowicie, więc polecieliśmy razem z jeźdźcami i Świetlikiem pilnując smoków i topiąc lód za nimi. Następnego ranka Świetlik znów siedział w oknie i patrzył na ocean, ale tym razem nie był zły, tylko taki... Smutny? Tak, to chyba to słowo. Był taki smętny nawet w Akademii, choć zwykle śmiał się z bliźniaków i z radością pomagał w prowadzeniu zajęć. Jeźdźcy bez problemu to zauważyli. - Co on taki smutny dzisiaj? - pierwszy spytał Czkawka, a Rogolotek popatrzył na Świetlika. - On chyba... - popatrzyłam na gada i nagle wszystko stało się jasne. - Chce odlecieć - stwierdziłam. - Prawda Świetliku? - w odpowiedzi marazmor pokiwał smętnie głową. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. - Spokojnie, rozumiem to. Poza tym zobaczymy się za dziesięć lat, prawda? - w odpowiedzi trącił mnie lekko. - Kiedy lecisz? Teraz - zaprzeczył. - Wieczorkiem? - przytaknął. Pogłaskałam go. - No widzisz, nie martw się przecież nie będziemy cię tu siłą zatrzymywać, rozumiem, że musisz odlecieć - znów go pogłaskałam. - Może weźcie sobie dzisiaj wolne? - zaproponował Czkawka patrząc na dwa smutne smoki za moimi plecami. - Czekaj... - powiedział nagle Mieczyk. - Czyli jak nasze smoki zaczną być smutne to dostaniemy wolne? - Bo zaczną! - zaznaczyła Szpadka. - Nie, my normalnie zostajemy na zajęciach - oznajmił Czkawka i Śledzik wrócił do opowiadania o budowie szkieletu smoka. Wieczorem wszyscy jeźdźcy zebrali się na klifach koło Akademii. Przyszłam tam ze Świetlikiem i Szczerbatkiem, w ręce niosłam wiadro alg. - Masz - dałam marazmorowi. - No wiesz, zanim dolecisz tam gdzie lecisz, trochę czasu minie... - smok szybko zjadł jedzonko i trącił mnie głową. Nagle usłyszeliśmy cichy ryk dobiegający z oddali. Brzmiał tak trochę znajomo. Świetlik usłyszawszy to odwrócił się w tamtą stronę i ryknął jeszcze głośniej. Błyskawicznie połączyłam fakty. To ryk marazmora! Świetlik musi w końcu mieć jakąś rodzinkę! - Leć - pogłaskałam go. - Masz rodzinę, nie? Możecie wpadać wszyscy naraz następnym razem - zaśmiałam się. Ostatni raz polizał mnie i wzbił się w powietrze. Otoczył nas swoją mgłą i odleciał. Patrzyłam na niebieski, świecący kształt, który się zmniejszał i zmniejszał... Kiedy jego poświata całkowicie zniknęła nam z oczu, ryknął jeszcze ostatni raz na pożegnanie, a dobiegł ten ryk do nas naprawdę cicho. Szczerbatek ryknął najgłośniej jak umiał w tamtą stronę. - Pożegnałeś się z kolegą, co? - pogłaskałam gada za uchem. - Chodź. Idziemy nadrobić straty w lataniu? - entuzjazm nocnej furii był nie do opisania. Zanim się obejrzalam, już leżałam bezbronna na ziemi, zdana na łaskę, a raczej niełaskę Szczerbatka. - Jak nie przestaniesz mnie lizać to nie będziemy latać! - wykrzyczałam śmiejąc się. W końcu wsiadłam na niego i odlecieliśmy w przeciwną stronę niż marazmor, robiąc sztuczki, pędząc i ogólnie - ciesząc się wolnością. Rozdział 12 Lecę bo chcę... - Płomień! Płomyk! - Zawołałam, przykłądając "trąbkę" z dłoni do ust. - Płomyyyczkuuu! Mógłbyś się łaskawie pokazać?! Wiem że tu jesteś i mnie słyszysz! - W wiosce w najlepsze szalała węgorza grypa, a ja stałam na grzbiecie Szczerbatka, stojącego na najwyższej skale Wyspy Wegorzy i od godziny bezskutecznie wołąłam naszego starego znajomka. Skąd pewność, że tam był? Szczerbol się upierał, że właśnie tam można go znaleźć. Pomijając setki innych Tajfumerangów zamieszkujących tę wyspę... No a wracając do grypy... Mnie na szczęście jeszcze nie złapało, bo klasycznie wyleciałam za gadami tuż przed Migdaliskimi. Niestety nie znalazłam żadnych Furii... A kiedy wróciliśmy.... Noo... Jakieś dwa miesiące później, bo nie miałam ochoty spędzać tam zimy, zastałam całą wioskę zasmarkaną. Zaraz też cała ekipa wzięła się do zbierania składników, a mnie i Szczerbkowi przypadły węgorze. No dobra, może nie przypadły, bo sama się zgłosiłam, ku niezadowoleniu przyjaciela. Tyle że nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru zbliżać się do zmorkrwistych z Nocną Furią. Dlatego też polowałam na żywiącego się tymi obślizgłymi elektrykami Płomieia. - Szczerbek, może byś mi wreszcie pomógł? Jeżeli ten Tajfun nei przyleci za pięć minut, to sami zabieramy się za węgorze. - Czerny gad skrzywił się i na myśl o tych rybach aż go otrzepało. - Po minie wnioskuję, że niezbyt ci się to podoba. - Szczerbek Powęszył chwilę i obrócił się w zupełnie innym kierunku. Zerknął na mnie znacząco, więc usiadłam w siodło. Smok poderwał się do lotu z głośnym rykiem. Krążyliśmy jakiś czas nad wyspą, a czarny gad co jakiś czas nawoływał Płomienia. Wreszcie do naszych uszu doszedł zew Tajfumeranga. Olbrzymi pomarańczowy stwór zbliżył do nas lot. Albo raczej podleciał pod nas a Szczerbatek wylądował na nim niczym jak na podniebnym lotniskowcu. Śmiesznie tak siedzieć na smoku, który siedzi na innym lecacym smoku... Zeskoczyłam na pokład i przespacerowałam się w kierunku głowy naszego przewoźnika. Szczerbek wzbił się do lotu i tyle go było widać. - Cześć Płomyk, trochę długo musieliśmy cię szukać. - Pogłaskałam smoka po szyi i chwyciłam się jego rogów, a nogi skrzyżowałam w kostkach. - Potrzebujemy kilku węgorzy zmorokrwistych. Pomożesz w zdobyciu? - Płomień zamruczał twierdząco i złożył lekko ogromne skrzydła. Zapikowaliśmy w stronę rzeki przecinającej wyspę. Pomarańczowo-biały gad zanurzył w wodzie żuchwę i po chwili poderwał się do góry z paszą pełną czerwonych, podłużnych i przede wszystkim oślizgłych węgorzy. Polecieliśmy na zalesione tereny. Kiedy wylądował, zsunęłam się z olbrzyma i pogłaskałam go po głowie. - Dzięki za pomoc. - Ściągnęłam z ramion plecak i otworzyłam go pod pyskiem Płomienia. Ten wypluł zdobycze. Kątem oka zobaczyłam lądującego Szczerbatka, przyglądającego się rybom z obrzydzeniem i nieskrywanym strachem. - Reszta dla ciebie. - Oddałam ogromnemu smokowi trzy węgorze, które "wypłynęły" wręcz z przepełnionego plecaka. - I odwiedź nas kiedyś na Berk. Mieczyk tęskni. - Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, a gad odpowiedział tym samym, tyle że w smoczej wersji. - To leć, zabaw się. Szczerbeł, zbieramy manatki, zanim nam się cała wieś zakicha na śmierć. Pa, Płomyk! - Gadzisko wydało z siebie jakiś pożegnalny pomruk, a Nocna Furia ze zmarszczonym nosem zaczęła się do mnie podkradać. - Szczerbatku, nie dramatyzuj. Z plecaka nie wyjdą, zapewniam cię. - Poczochrałam przyjaciela po głowie i wskoczywszy na niego, dałąm sygnał do startu. Godzinę, może półtorej, później nazym oczom ukazała się gromada jeźdźców zrzucająca skłądniki na "ganek" domku Gothi. Jako przedostatni przyleciał Rogolotek z Czkawką i szamanką na tylnym siedzeniu. Kiedy tylko mnie zauważyła, odgoniłą wszystkich innych. Zaraz po wylądowaniu na dachu Szczerbatek dał skrzydło, a ja wysypałam zdobycz do wielkiej michy. Kobiecie oczy otwarły się szerzej, na widok tuzina zmorokrwistych. - Leć, leć, poradzę sobie sama. - Gothi zabrała się do przygotowywania skłądników, to jest płukania roślin i ryb. - Nie mam za bardzo na czym. - Zaśmiałam się. - A poza tym, we dwie szybciej poratujemy tych zakichańców. - Co racja, to racja. - Mruknęła babka i dalszą robotę wykonywałyśmy w milczeniu. Akurat w momencie, kiedy skończyłyśmy, ryk Tnącego Burzę oznajmił odwiedziny syna wodza. - Cześć. Dłużej tam nie wytrzymam, jestem chyba ostatnim niekichającym wikingiem na całym Berk. - Jęknął brunet zeskakując z wierzchowca. - Fajnie, że jesteś. Trochę tego uważyłyśmy. Rogal? - Wywołany zaglądnął przez małe okienko w dachu. Podałam mu wór wypełniony wciąż ciepłymi butlami i bukłakami z lekarstwm. Na wszelki wypadek do wyczyszczonego plecaka sama też wzięłam sobie fiolkę. - Zanieś to tym biedakom, zanim nam poschodzą. Wyciągnęłam się, by podrapać Tnącego pod brodą. I zawołaj mi tu Szczerbatka. Nie uśmiecha mi się złazić stąd na piechotę. - Na szczęście długo czekać nie musieliśmy, bo Furia pojawiła się już po minucie. - Wsiadasz? - Chłopak kiwnął głową i zaraz za mną wskoczył na grzbiet Mordki. - Czy wspominałam już, że na Wyspie Węgorzy mieszkają Tajfumerangi? - Nie, wiesz, jakoś nie za bardzo. - A więc wspominam. - Fajnie wiedzieć. - No. Płomień pomógł mi nałapać tych czerwonych ochyd. - Wylądowaliśmy na środku wioski. - Ej, nie myślałeś, żeby zrobić sobie strój do latania? - No przecież mam. - Istotnie, tak jak ja, od jakiegś czasu pracował nad jakimś wdziankiem. Naramienniki i karwasze, maskę i buty już miał. - Taki, to ja też mam. W prawdzie jeszcze nie skończony ale... - A co ty tu jeszcze chcesz dokładać? - Zdziwił się. - Napierśnik, jakieś lepsze ciuchy i... Pamiętasz Czarną Królową Ogniglizd? - Raczej trudno zapomnieć. - Mruknął pod nosem. - Mam zamiar sprawić sobie włąsne skrzydła, na których mogłabym szybować i w miarę nimi manewrować. Mam kilka projektów... Nie zauważyłeś ich...? - Zadrwiłam. Grzebaliśmy sobie wzajemnie w rysunkach łeb w łeb. I chyba żadne z nas nie miało zamiaru tego przerywać. W tym czasie z Twierdzy wyrwał się Rogolotek. - A fakt, było tam coś. Hmm... A może urządzilibyśmy sobie mały konkurs? Kto lepiej poleci? - Obróciłam się do niego z szerokim uśmiechem. - Powiem ci, że to jeden z twoich najlepszych pomysłów. - Wyszczerzyłam się. - To widzimy się jutro w kuźni. I następnego dnia, kiedy wszyscy w zasadzie byli już zdrowi, po porannym locie wygonilismy z jego pracowni Pyskacza. Na szczęście żaden smok nie miał dziś umówionej wizyty do smoczego dentysty, a żaden jeździec nie potrzebował naprawić siodła na zaraz. Tak więc lekcjami w Smoczej Akademii zajął się właśnie kowal. - Masz potrzebne materiały? - Czkawka uniósł pytająco brwi, wyładowując sporych rozmiarów grzechoczące i dwoniące zawiniątko. - A jakżeby nie? - Na drugą ladę wyładowałam swoje pakunki, wśród nich skórę i skrzydła Ognioglizdy. - O cześć! - Akurat napatoczył się Śkledzik ze Sztukamięs. - Słuchajcie co odkryłem! - O! I znów się zaczyna... - Śledzik? - Przerwałam mu, zanim zdążył isę rozkręcić. - Opowiesz nam to w czasie kiedy Sztukamięs wyprodukuje trochę gronkielowego żelaza? - Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Łap Sztusia! - Wysunęłam z dobrze ukrytego schowka skrzynię oznaczoną jako zawierająca kamienie, z których Gronkle tworzą żelazo i pchnęłam ją w kierunku blondyna, a ten rzucił kilka głazów swojej smoczycy. Podsunęłam jej pod nos kilka forem, które przygotowałam już.... Jaaakiś czas temu. Kiedy lawa popłynęła z pyska gada prosto do moich forem, Śledzik zaczął swój monolog. - Więc słuchajcie.... - Śledzik mówił, a ja zabrałam się do schładzania, kucia i wyrabiania kolejnych elementów. Czkawka tymczasem wciąż coś wymierzał, rozrysowywał, szył... - I jak ci idzie, Czkawuś? - Zagadnęłam jakiś nieokreślony czas później. Włąśnie zabierałam się do wycinania kawałków smoczej skóry, którymi oblekę napierśnik. - Nie nazywaj mnie tak, chociaż ty. - Odwarknął, dłubiąc przy czymś zaciekle. Podetknęłam mu pod nos lusterko, które zauważyłam leżące pod stertą rupieci Pyskacza. - Widzisz tu coś niepokojącego? - Zerknął na lusterko, a potem spojrzał na mnie pytająco. - Ja widzę. Frajera! - I wybuchnęłam śmiechem. - No chyba siebie. - Mruknął i na moment zrzedła mi mina, ale zaraz odzyskałam rezon. - Ja nie moge być frajerem. Jak już to frajerką. Ale to i tak ty nim jesteś. - Wyszczerzyłam się w uśmiechu i wróciłam do pracy. * * * Rany... Ej ludziska, sory za błędy, jak jakieś tam były ( a były na 1000%) ale tryb źródłowy odmówił posłuszeństwa, czerwona falująca kreska nawiałą, a mnie się szczerze nie chciało czytać i sprawdzać... :P no i przyjmuję wyzwania co do postaci z serii JWS (ludzie i smoki). Piszcie, kogo mam naryskać, potem będzie głosowanko :P BTW, mam nadzieję, że dostatecznie odbiegłam od fabuły serialu? PEES: To jescze nie koniec rozdziału... :P ---- ''Mam do Was prośbę. A mianowicie: Piszcie w komach, '' ''co wam się podoba w opowiadaniu,a co nie. '' I co chcielibyście przeczytać, czego mam unikac przy pisaniu, co dodać etc.W miarę możliwości będę realizować wasze pomysły, stosować się do waszych rad. Od razu zaznaczam, że nie interesuje mnie coś w stylu "Oddaj Szczerbatka Czkawce!!!" xD. Czyli w dwóch słowach: Piszcie budujące komentarze :D. A im więcej ich piszecie, tym bardzie zachęcacie mnie do watawiania nextów! Thx za uwagę :D. ---- Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach